Cuando te conocí
by WiOvIx
Summary: Un encuentro imprevisto y sentimientos desconocidos. ¿Las coincidencias existen, o es algo inevitable? Justo cuando creían que podrían continuar disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad, una nueva amenaza aparece en el momento menos indicado.
1. Encuentro Casual

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?  
Bueno, pues estaba aburrida un día y me puse a leer fics al azar y se me ocurrió esta idea.  
Además de que no encontré ni una sola de esta pareja (en español), y creí que sería interesante.  
Es mi primer crossover, así que todos sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes o lugares que reconozcan me pertenecen.

* * *

I. Encuentro Casual

¨Suéltame¨- escuchó una voz femenina gritar no muy lejos de donde estaba, aunque hubiera podido escucharle sin tener que estar más cerca. Otro grito lleno de molestia llamó su atención; definitivamente algo estaba pasando. Y no parecía ser algo bueno. Se apresuró sintiendo el _ki_ de una persona elevarse al llegar al final de la calle.

Justo ahí, se encontró con una chica discutiendo con un hombre. A decir verdad, parecía una simple pareja teniendo una simple discusión. Quizá se había preocupado sin razón alguna. Pero…

-¨Ya te lo dije, idiota¨- insistió la chica -¨lo nuestro terminó¨- dijo alejándose de su tacto bruscamente.

-¨Pues te guste o no¨- dijo el hombre tomándola violentamente del brazo -¨no te libras tan fácil de mi¨- gruñó furioso mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La chica estaba más que enfadada -¨siento mucho que tu cerebro sea tan pequeño, como todo lo demás en ti¨- arrugó las cejas -¨que no puedas comprender lo que te estoy diciendo¨- alzó más la voz forcejeando para que soltara su brazo -¨se acabó¨.

-¨Eres una…¨- comenzó a gruñir aún más, y apretó con más fuerza su brazo…

-¨Oye¨- una voz detrás de él lo tomó fuertemente del hombro -¨¿es que no le escuchaste? Te ha dicho que la dejaras en paz¨- dijo seriamente, después de decidirse a intervenir en esa extraña riña.  
Jamás le había gustado que trataran mal a una chica. Eso se lo había enseñado muy bien su madre.

El hombre, furioso, soltó a la chica bruscamente y se volvió a él -¨¿y a ti qué te importa, idiota?¨.

Manteniendo su semblante serio, dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que parecía estar cada vez más confundida -¨¿te está molestando?¨- preguntó suavemente.  
Esperó por alguna respuesta, pero la chica solo asintió tímidamente al sentir su mirada sobre ella.

-¨Mira, imbécil¨- comenzó a decir el hombre, llamando su atención de nueva cuenta -¨será mejor que no te metas en esto porque…¨-

-¨Es la segunda vez que te lo pido de buena gana¨- interrumpió mirándole amenazadoramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos -¨la siguiente, no tendrás tanta suerte¨ - arrugó la nariz aún más, manteniendo su semblante serio.

El hombre comenzó a reír -¨¿se supone que debo asustarme de un idiota como tú?¨- preguntó divertido -¨escúchame bien…¨- comenzó a decir mientras lo tomaba bruscamente del cuello de su camiseta.

En un rápido movimiento, le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte en el estómago para hacerle perder el balance y caer al piso. Un golpe fuerte, pero nada de lo que no pudiera recuperarse en algunas horas.

-¨¡M-Ma-Maldi-to ….. i-dio-ta!¨- gruñó con dificultad mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que había salido de él a causa del fuerte golpe que recibió.

Ignoró por completo al hombre que se retorcía en el piso y dio un paso hacia adelante.  
-¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó suavemente a la chica que estaba frente a él.

Parpadeo varias veces sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos -¨eh¨- intentó decir intentando descifrar si ese desconocido quería ayudarle o quizá tenía otras intenciones -¨si, estoy bien¨- dijo con dificultad, dando un paso hacia atrás nerviosamente.

-¨Me alegro¨- dijo el desconocido con una agradable sonrisa que le hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Sin comprender cómo aquel simple gesto había tenido aquel efecto en ella, prefirió ignorarlo -¨gracias¨- dijo tímidamente bajando la mirada.

-¨No fue nada¨- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se agachó un poco a tomar el bolso que estaba en el piso y dio otro paso hacia la chica frente a él -¨supongo que esto es tuyo¨- dijo ofreciéndole el bolso.

Incapaz de levantar la mirada, simplemente tomó el bolso tímidamente -¨gracias¨- dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

El desconocido se quedó quieto frente a ella.

Podía sentir su mirada buscando la suya, pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no reaccionaba.  
Se sentía demasiado nerviosa en su presencia que, incluso se había olvidado de que había alguien más en el piso, maldiciendo su suerte, y aquella tonta discusión -¨será mejor que me vaya¨- dijo tímidamente levantando un poco la mirada.

El desconocido volvió a sonreírle de aquella forma tan encantadora y, viéndolo un poco más de cerca, en verdad era bastante atractivo. Y vaya que no podía negarlo..  
-¨¿En verdad estas bien?¨- preguntó un poco preocupado de nueva cuenta haciendo una seña para que salieran de ahí.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y tan solo asintió. Colocó su bolso en su hombro y acomodó nerviosamente los pliegues de su falda gris oscuro mientras comenzaba a caminar apresuradamente, para alejarse de ahí de una buena vez.

El desconocido caminó detrás de ella, quería asegurarse que en verdad estuviera bien -¨oye¨- llamó intentando detenerla.

La chica se detuvo por unos instantes y se giró a él torpemente, sonrojándose un poco al encontrarse con su mirada -¨disculpa la molestia¨- dijo tímidamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia -¨de nuevo gracias¨- bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a caminar apresuradamente y se alejó antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más.

-¨Espera¨- dijo suavemente, pero se detuvo y dejó que se alejara.  
¿Aquel hombre la habría lastimado? Sintió sus músculos tensarse tan solo de pensarlo.  
Dejó un suspiro de resignación salir de él y se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello -´al menos me hubiera gustado saber su nombre´- pensó para sí y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Entró a su habitación ignorando los gritos de su madre provenientes de la cocina.

-¨¿Qué acaso estas sordo?¨- gritó una voz al abrir bruscamente la puerta de su habitación.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- se volvió a la puerta distraídamente.

-¨¡Por _Kami_, me estoy volviendo loca en esta casa!¨- gritó la mujer desesperadamente.

-¨Oh, lo siento madre¨ - sonrió llevándose una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso -¨es solo que¨- comenzó a decir sin pensar.

Su madre dejó de gritar sus penas y guardó silencio para prestar total y plena atención a su hijo -¨¿ocurrió algo, querido?¨- preguntó suavemente.

El chico levantó la mirada hacia el techo de su habitación -¨no lo sé, madre¨- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer se acercó a él y acarició suavemente su mejilla mientras se sentaba junto a él en la cama -¨soy tu madre, te conozco mejor que nadie¨.

El chico la miraba en silencio, indeciso de querer decirle lo que había ocurrido.

-¨Y sé muy bien cuando mientes, así que ni lo intentes¨- añadió segura de sí misma, alzando una ceja.

Dejó un suspiro de resignación salir de sus labios -¨creo que Videl y yo…¨

La mujer interrumpió bruscamente -¨no me hables de esa chica, sabes que la detesto¨- se cruzó de brazos con evidente molestia.

El chico bajó la mirada -¨entonces, supongo que estarás feliz de saber que definitivamente no volverá conmigo¨- se encogió de hombros dejándose caer por completo sobre la cama.

-¨Lo siento mucho¨- dijo la mujer haciendo el mayor intento por sonar convincente -¨pero¨- cambió su tono por uno más alegre -¨esa chica no te merece hijo, mucho menos después de lo que te hizo¨.

-¨_Por Kami_, madre¨- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, había escuchado las quejas de su madre por semanas.

-¨No, sabes que tengo razón¨- dijo la mujer seriamente levantándose de la cama -¨esa chica es odiosa, interesada y además…¨- hizo una pausa mientras un gruñido de odio salía de ella -¨simplemente la detesto, no te merece¨- volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-¨¿Podrías al menos fingir que te sientes mal por el dolor de tu hijo?¨- rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba de la cama y se recargaba contra la pared junto a la ventana.

-¨Sabes que me preocupo por ti, querido¨- dijo suavemente acercándose a acariciar su mejilla -¨pero llevo semanas diciéndote que fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrirte¨.

Dejó un resoplido salir de sus labios -¨claro, que me abandonara sin razón alguna es definitivamente lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme¨- dijo pasándose una mano por su negra cabellera alborotada.

La mujer apretó los labios -¨sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero¨- alzó una ceja -¨además, así tendrás más tiempo para entrenar con tu padre y, quien sabe¨- se encogió de hombros intentando sonar más alegre -¨quizá algún día salves a alguna linda chica en peligro y se enamore perdidamente de ti, como yo lo hice con tu padre¨- suspiró emocionada mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho.

Podría jurar que en cualquier momento aparecerían corazones flotando alrededor de su madre.  
Siempre admiró eso en ella, a pesar de todos los años que llevaban juntos y las discusiones por el fuerte carácter de su madre, seguía perdidamente enamorada de su padre como la primera vez.

Volvió a suspirar -¨bueno, será mejor que regrese a la cocina¨- sonrió dulcemente -¨la cena está casi lista, y espero que hoy si nos acompañes ¿me oíste?¨- preguntó suave y firmemente, sin levantar la voz.

Asintió -¨lo haré¨- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa mientras su madre salía de su habitación.  
Volvió a dejar su cuerpo caer sobre su cama. Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras se recostaba y cerró los ojos. Aún le dolía la forma tan brusca en que había terminado su última relación. Sin motivo. Sin explicación. Y a ella parecía no importarle nada…

Abrió los ojos y se quedó pensativo siguiendo los suaves movimientos del ventilador en el techo de su habitación. Había intentado obtener respuestas una vez más pero, como siempre, ella lo había evitado y tan solo lo echó de su casa. Como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Suspiró resignado.

Quizá era momento de dejar de intentarlo; igual no había tenido éxito las últimas 2 veces que lo intentó. Quizá su madre tenía razón. Ahora tenía más tiempo para entrenar con su padre y los demás.  
-´Y quizá algún día salves a alguna linda chica en peligro´- las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza. Rió para sí al imaginar algo similar a las escenas que usaban en las películas.

Sacudió la cabeza divertido -´madre y sus ideas´- rió para sí cuando un pensamiento inundo su mente.  
-´¿Alejar a un hombre molesto de una chica, sería como salvarla de algún peligro?´- preguntó para sí seriamente al recordar aquellos ojos violetas. Y vaya que le había parecido una chica muy linda, como ninguna que hubiera conocido antes.

Sin darse cuenta, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios -´si tan solo me hubiera dicho su nombre´- pensó para sí al cerrar los ojos y volver a imaginarla. Su larga cabellera oscura y su tímida y brillante mirada violácea. Abrió los ojos de golpe y sacudió la cabeza confundido, alejando todo pensamiento foráneo. ¿Por qué estaba pensando todas esas cosas?

Escuchó a su madre llamarle desde la cocina y se levantó de la cama.  
Dejó otro suspiro escapar de sus labios. Ni siquiera conocía a esa chica. Y estaba seguro que no la volvería a ver.

Al día siguiente…

-¨Has estado muy callada, ¿te ocurre algo?¨- preguntó una castaña sentada a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Su voz la sobresaltó un poco y sacudió suavemente la cabeza -¨lo siento¨- dijo sin levantar la mirada, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

Habían salido de sus respectivos colegios y, como todos los días, habían ido al Crown.  
Tenían años haciendo lo mismo, desde que habían comenzado aquella inquebrantable amistad y aquel vinculo que las unía.

-¨¿Qué ocurre?¨- insistió la castaña.

Levantó suavemente la mirada, solo para percatarse que faltaban dos chicas en la mesa. ¿En qué momento se fueron y no se dio cuenta? Por lo general podía sentir sus auras, pero algo la tenía demasiado distraída. Y _eso_ no era normal en ella.

Escuchó su nombre y volvió a salir de sus pensamientos. Por _Deimos_, tenía que concentrarse y alejar de su mente tantas distracciones.  
Se encogió de hombros y dejó un suspiro salir de sus labios -¨Nikolas¨- dijo suavemente, bajando la mirada.

-¨¿Otra vez?¨- preguntó la castaña un poco molesta.

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¨¿Te ha hecho algo?¨- preguntó preocupada la chica de cabellera azulada, que estaba sentada frente a ella.

-¨Discutimos, como siempre¨- rodó los ojos -¨insiste en que debo regresar con él y que todo fue un malentendido¨.

-¨Es un cretino¨- dijo la castaña golpeando la mesa.

-¨Ya lo sé¨- respondió mirándola a los ojos -¨ayer¨- comenzó a decir en voz baja -¨me siguió cuando regresaba al templo¨.

-¨¿Te hizo algo?¨- interrumpió la castaña -¨lo mataré¨- apretó el puño que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Sonrió para sí. Sus amigas eran demasiado sobreprotectoras unas de las otras.  
Eso, y todo lo que habían pasado juntas -¨no hace falta¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨¿Le hiciste entrar en razón?¨- preguntó sonriente la chica de cabello azulado.

Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al recordar a aquel desconocido. Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada tímidamente.

-¨No me digas que regresaste con él¨- dijo la castaña alarmada.

-¨¡No!¨- respondió rápidamente la chica levantando la mirada -¨discutíamos y se estaba alterando mucho¨- hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos al imaginar al desconocido de intensa mirada oscura.

-¨¿Y?¨- preguntó curiosa la castaña, extrañada de la actitud de la chica -¨¿qué ocurrió?¨- insistió -¨tú no eres así, algo cambió¨.

Abrió los ojos tímidamente y asintió con la mirada. Ni ella podía comprender lo que le ocurría.  
-¨Un chico intervino justo cuando Nikolas empezaba a ponerse un poco violento¨- se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada sonrojándose de nueva cuenta.

Ambas chicas la miraban confundidas. ¿Acaso se estaba sonrojando?  
-¨¿Quién era? ¿Y qué ocurrió con él?¨- preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja.

-¨Nada¨- se encogió de hombros -¨después de que golpeó a Nikolas, me sonrió de una forma tan…..¨- hizo una pausa -¨y después corrí de vuelta al templo¨- se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¨Espera, espera¨- llamó la chica de cabello azul -¨¿golpeó a Nikolas?¨- preguntó sorprendida.

Tomó un mechón de su larga cabellera oscura y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con él -¨sí, bueno¨- hizo una pausa sin saber cómo continuar -¨debieron estar ahí para entenderlo, no sé cómo explicarles¨.

-¨Podrías comenzar por decirnos su nombre¨- dijo acusadoramente la castaña sonriendo suavemente.

-¨No lo sé¨- rió nerviosamente mientras continuaba jugando con su cabello.

- ¨¿Quieres decir que un completo desconocido golpeó a Nikolas?¨- preguntó la chica de cabello azul intentando unir los cabos sueltos de la historia.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-¨¿Y lo golpeó por defenderte?¨- preguntó la castaña.

La chica asintió con la cabeza de nueva cuenta, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse de nueva cuenta -¨algo así, pero le pidió dos veces que me dejara y como Nikolas se negó, pues….¨- se encogió de hombros nerviosamente.

Ambas chicas la veían extrañadas. Les parecía un gesto bastante amable para ser un desconocido.  
-¨¿Y por qué corriste al templo?¨- preguntó la castaña cruzándose de brazos, segura de saber la respuesta mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-¨No lo sé¨- respondió exasperada, llevándose ambas manos a sus mejillas encendidas.

La castaña rió divertida -¨¿te puso nerviosa, no es cierto?¨- insistió.

-¨Basta, por favor¨- suplicó sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzada. Jamás había estado en una situación similar. Jamás se había sentido tan intimidada por un hombre. Ni siquiera le habían intimidado aquellas batallas que habían tenido enfrentando al enemigo, protegiendo a su princesa. Ninguno de ellos le habían intimidado; era la encarnación de la princesa del fuego y la guerra, no debería sentirse intimidada por nada. Mucho menos por aquella intensa y sensual mirada oscura. ¿Sensual?_ Deimos…_

La castaña no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, disfrutando de esta pequeña oportunidad para hacerle pagar por todas las veces que le hizo lo mismo -¨debió ser un chico muy lindo¨- dijo.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza -¨lo es¨- sonrió para sí al admitirlo en voz alta.

Continuaron con su charla unos instantes más y decidió retirarse pues había prometido a su abuelo que regresaría temprano para ayudarle con la limpieza del templo. Además que necesitaba alejarse de ellas de una buena vez, comenzaban a meter ideas en su cabeza y debía alejar todo pensamiento sobre aquel atractivo desconocido de una buena vez. Estaba segura que no lo volvería a ver.

-¨Nos vemos mañana¨- sonrió dulcemente mientras se despedía de sus amigas y salía rápidamente del Crown. Una vez afuera, se detuvo a cerciorarse de traer su cartera dentro de su bolso y…

-¨¡Cuidado!¨- gritó alguien detrás de ella antes de golpearla por detrás de las piernas y hacerla caer bruscamente al piso.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? Su brazo comenzó a sentir un pequeño ardor. No tuvo tiempo de ver lo que le había ocurrido cuando escuchó la misma voz junto a ella comenzar a sollozar.

-¨Duele¨- decía un pequeño niño en el piso junto a ella, intentando luchar contra las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Sollozó de nuevo al tocar el raspón en su rodilla izquierda.

-¨¿Estás bien?¨- preguntó suavemente la chica dirigiéndose al pequeño con preocupación.

-¨¡Goten, te dije que….!¨- se detuvo frente a ellos un atractivo chico de cabello oscuro y alborotado -¨eres tú otra vez¨- dijo con una suave sonrisa al reconocer a la chica.

Sintió como sus mejillas se encendían de nueva cuenta. ¿Cuál era su suerte de encontrarlo en un momento tan embarazoso?

-¨¿Estás bien?¨- preguntó el chico ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Asintió nerviosamente sintiendo una extraña descarga recorrer su columna al tomar su mano.  
-´Por _Deimos_, ¿qué fue eso?´- preguntó para sí al sentir un pequeño mareo al estar de pie.

-¨¿Estás bien, Goten?¨- preguntó suavemente agachándose para estar a la altura del pequeño que seguía en el piso, luchando contra sus lágrimas.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y señaló el golpe en su rodilla -¨¡me duele mucho!¨- sollozó.

-¨Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso¨- le reprochó suavemente -¨¿vas a llorar por un raspón?¨- preguntó en voz baja haciendo que el pequeño cerrara los ojos -¨¿qué dirá Trunks cuando se entere?¨- bromeó cruzándose de brazos.

El pequeño abrió los ojos y se puso de pie enseguida -¨soy grande, no lloro por cualquier golpe¨- dijo el niño aparentemente molesto por su comentario. Inmediatamente después adoptó una pose como si estuviera listo para pelear.

La chica no pudo evitar reír al ver el cambio tan brusco en el pequeño que segundos antes luchaba por contener su llanto.

El chico se levantó del piso y dirigió su mirada hacia ella, lucía muy linda cuando reía -¨siento mucho lo que pasó¨- sonrió ligeramente y se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su nuca. Estaba nervioso de nueva cuenta.

-¨No, descuida¨- dijo tímidamente alzando una mano -¨me alegro que no le haya pasado nada¨- bajó la mirada para dirigirla hacia el pequeño niño.

-¨A mí también¨- dijo el chico sin despegar su mirada de aquella chica. Sonrió para sí, sin entender lo que ocurría en su interior. Ahora que se había encontrado con ella de nuevo… ¿No podía o no quería despegar su mirada de ella?

-¨¿Todavía te duele?¨- preguntó dulcemente la chica mientras se dirigía al pequeño junto a ella.

-¨No¨- dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa, volviéndose a ella.

-¨¿Qué tienes que decir, Goten?¨- preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

El pequeño bajó la mirada tímidamente -¨perdón por ser tan descuidado¨.

La chica sonrió y acarició dulcemente la suave cabellera alborotada del pequeño -¨no te preocupes, lo importante es que no te lastimaste¨.

El pequeño se sonrojó aún más ante la caricia de la linda chica.

-¨Creo que debería lavarse la herida para evitar que se infecte¨- dijo la chica volviendo su mirada al desconocido que la ponía tan nerviosa.

Asintió sin poder decir algo.

-¨Aquí hay un baño¨- señaló la entrada del Crown -¨estoy segura que pueden entrar¨- sonrió tímidamente y bajó la mirada.

-¨Gracias¨- dijo el chico y dirigió la mirada al pequeño -¨vamos, Goten¨- intentó tomar su mano pero el pequeño se negó.

-¨No quiero ir contigo¨- dijo ridículamente cruzándose de brazos y evitando su mirada.

La chica intentó no reír ante las acciones del pequeño y decidió intervenir -¨¿quieres que yo te ayude?¨- preguntó con una dulce sonrisa, dirigida solo para él.

El pequeño se volvió a ella con las mejillas encendidas y enormes ojos brillantes, llenos de emoción.

-¨No, no deberías molestarte¨- dijo nerviosamente el chico, rascando de nuevo la parte trasera de su cuello.

-¨No es nada¨- se volvió a él por unos segundos, incapaz de sostener la mirada sobre la suya por más tiempo-¨¿vamos?¨- preguntó al pequeño impaciente por entrar al lugar.

Dejó un largo suspiro de resignación escapar de sus labios. Su hermano menor era demasiado entusiasta, justo como su padre. Sonrió para sí mientras caminaba detrás de ellos no muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

-¨No nos esperes¨- dijo el pequeño molesto evitando la mirada del chico, dándose la vuelta para ir al baño.

-¨Goten¨- gruñó entre dientes. Se las pagaría al llegar a casa.

La chica rió divertida dejando que el pequeño la tomara de la mano después de insinuarle al otro chico que se fuera. Sintió su mirada sobre ella y tan solo se encogió de hombros antes de darse la vuelta.

Se pasó una mano por su cabellera alborotada. Ese niño era demasiado travieso y no dejaba de meterse en problemas. Aunque, quizá esta vez no había sido tan malo. Se acercó a una mesa y se sentó a esperar. Y planear cómo le haría pagar por lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá tendría oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre.  
Sonrió para sí -´o quizá Goten ya lo averiguó´- pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sacudía la cabeza.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?  
¿Es raro o si les gusta esta pareja?  
No olviden dejar sus reviews, que siempre me emociono demasiado al leerlos y saber qué les gustaría leer en el siguiente capítulo.

A mis fieles lectores de mis historias de Sailor Moon, no se preocupen, pronto actualizaré mis historias. Lo prometo.  
Gracias por su tiempo :D


	2. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

¡Hola de nuevo!  
Gracias por continuar leyendo mis ocurrencias, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios.

Otra cosa que olvidé mencionar en el primer capítulo...  
Me tomé la libertad de alterar algunas cosas en los personajes, como la diferencia de edad entre Gohan y Goten.  
En mi historia, Goten tiene 6 años y Gohan 20. Mientras Rei tiene 18 años.

Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

II. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Terminó de secar la herida del pequeño con un pañuelo que traía en su bolso.

-¨Me llamo Goten¨- dijo tímidamente el pequeño, aún sentado cerca de los lavabos.

-¨Mucho gusto, Goten¨- sonrió la chica acariciando la cabellera del pequeño -¨yo me llamo Rei¨.

-¨Gracias, señorita Rei¨- dijo el pequeño mientras inspeccionaba su rodilla herida.

-¨No lo toques, espera a que cierre la herida¨- dijo suavemente la chica.

El pequeño hizo un gesto de dolor al alejar el dedo que tocó su herida segundos antes. A pesar de que le dijeron que no lo hiciera.

Al ver el rostro del pequeño, se lo ocurrió una idea -¨¿te gustaría comer un helado, Goten?¨- preguntó ayudándolo a bajar del mueble de los lavabos.

-¨¿De verdad?¨- preguntó con enormes ojos brillantes.

La chica sonrió y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, al fin los vió regresar del baño.

-¨Vamos a comer helado¨- dijo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba al chico que estaba en la mesa -¨la señorita Rei prometió que me lo compraría¨.

-´¿Un golpe y helado?´- pensó para sí -´mamá me matará´- sintió una gota fría rodar por su nuca -¨Goten, tenemos que irnos a casa¨- dijo seriamente.

-¨Pero¨- hizo cara de puchero, y antes de que pudiera continuar, lo interrumpió..

-¨Goten¨- se cruzó de brazos mirándolo seriamente.

-¨Pero la señorita Rei dijo que…¨- volvió a hacer cara de puchero.

Era la segunda vez que lo decía, pero la primera vez que lo escuchaba. _¿La señorita Rei? _  
¿Sería el nombre de la chica desconocida?

Abrió la boca para reprenderlo una vez más.

-¨¿Goten?¨- llamó suavemente la chica de ojos violáceos acercándose a él con un helado de chocolate.

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron como dos enormes estrellas al ver el helado frente a él -¨muchas gracias, señorita Rei¨- sonrió ampliamente.

El chico se cruzó de brazos en desaprobación y dirigió su mirada a la chica.

Se sonrojó al sentir su mirada penetrante.

-¨Hermano¨- llamó el pequeño mientras disfrutaba de su helado con evidente emoción y se acercó a él -¨creo que deberías agradecerle a la señorita Rei¨- le dijo en voz baja al oído.

El chico rió y sacudió la cabeza. Volvió a fijar su mirada en ella y se levantó de su asiento -¨no debiste molestarte¨- le dijo de la manera más calmada posible, pues no intentaba reprenderla por su gesto tan amable.

Se encogió de hombros nerviosamente al encontrarse con su mirada. Solo que ahora no pudo apartar su mirada de la suya. Era bastante atractivo, y más alto que ella.

Se quedó en silencio tan solo admirando sus dulces ojos violáceos. La noche anterior le había parecido que era muy linda pero, ahora que la tenía tan cerca, podía percatarse de lo equivocado que estaba. _La señorita Rei_, era la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Casi estaba seguro que sería la más hermosa de la ciudad. Del mundo. Y probablemente de toda la galaxia.

Su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella; debía volver a escapar de ahí con alguna excusa, así que tomó su bolso -¨creo que debería irme¨- bajó la mirada tímidamente sin saber qué más decir.

-¨No, espera¨- dijo el chico tomándola suavemente del brazo para evitar que se diera la vuelta. Alejó su mano de ella rápidamente, al sentir una enorme cantidad de nervios apoderarse de él -¨¿por qué no nos acompañas?¨- preguntó llevándose una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello.

-¨No, yo…¨- decía nerviosamente.

-¨Por favor, señorita Rei¨- intervino el pequeño levantándose de su asiento y mirándola con ojos de súplica.

Por _Kami_, su pequeño hermano era un odioso. Apretó los dientes incómodamente.  
Pero siempre conseguía lo que quería.

La chica volvió a acariciar la cabellera del pequeño, incapaz de negarse a sus brillantes ojos -¨está bien, Goten¨- aceptó resignada. Aquel pequeño era encantador y bastante divertido.

El pequeño saltó de emoción y se abrazó de ella repentinamente.

-¨Cuidado, Goten¨- reprochó el chico temiendo que su hermano ensuciara la ropa de la chica con su descuidado helado de chocolate.

El pequeño rodó los ojos -¨mi hermano es muy aburrido¨- admitió tomando a la chica de la mano e indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

Rió divertida dejando que el pequeño la guiara. ¿Entonces eran hermanos?  
Ahora tenía sentido que se llevaran de aquella manera. Aunque a decir verdad, sus rostros eran demasiado similares. Debió darse cuenta de eso antes.

El chico sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. Ese insolente Goten, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir algo así frente a una chica? Solo lo estaba haciendo quedar como un tonto.

-¨Señorita Rei ¿no vas a comer helado?¨- preguntó el pequeño mientras se sentaba a su lado.

La chica asintió suavemente. No podía decirle que no.

-¨¡Hermano!¨- le llamó desesperadamente -¨debes traerle un helado¨- dijo secamente, como si fuera una orden, y arrugó la nariz al voltear a verlo.

El chico alzó las cejas, su hermano sí que lo sorprendía. Se cruzó de brazos molesto -¨claro, su majestad ¿algo más?¨- bromeó.

La chica se llevó una mano a los labios y volvió a reír suavemente al presenciar aquella divertida escena.

-¨Sí¨- dijo el pequeño seguro de sí mismo, evitando la mirada del chico -¨y déjanos solos¨- terminó de decir cerrando los ojos.

Se pasó una mano por su alborotada cabellera, lleno de desesperación -´maldito Goten, te voy a matar´- dijo para sí apretando los dientes.

La chica se levantó de su asiento intentando contener la risa. Se acercó al chico y tocó suavemente su brazo para llamar su atención.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer sus venas al entrar en contacto con su piel. Aquello lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco, y despegó la mirada molesta que dirigía a su hermano para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos violáceos a su lado. Sonrió nerviosamente mientras la chica alejaba su mano de él y le indicaba que la siguiera.

-¨Tu hermano es muy divertido¨- dijo tímidamente mientras caminaban hacia la vitrina de los helados,  
desviando la mirada hacia la mesa donde segundos antes había estado sentada con su grupo de amigas. _Oh, Deimos.._ se había olvidado que Lita y Ami seguían ahí.

Rodó los ojos y rió sarcásticamente -¨en verdad no lo conoces¨- sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía a la chica.

Fingió que veía las vitrinas, solo para evitar su mirada y la de sus amigas que acababan de descubrirla -¨bueno, entonces parece un niño agradable¨- dijo.

-¨Eso creo¨- se encogió de hombros -¨pero cuando convives todos los días con él, creo que no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo¨- se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón nerviosamente.

-¨Gracias de nuevo¨- dijo suavemente tras unos segundos de silencio entre ellos.

El chico arrugó la frente y se volvió a ella no muy seguro de saber qué le estaba agradeciendo.

-¨Nikolas es un idiota¨- sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a él, para encontrarse con sus ojos -¨gracias por intervenir¨- hizo una pausa mientras jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello -¨yo…¨.

-¨No fue nada¨- dijo secamente mientras media sonrisa satisfecha se formaba en sus labios.

_Oh, Deimos. _Esa sonrisa de nuevo. Sintió sus mejillas tomar un suave tono carmín.

-¨¿De verdad estás bien?¨- preguntó con evidente preocupación en su voz. _¿Preocupación?_

Asintió tímidamente sin poder apartar sus ojos de los suyos.  
-¨Ahora lo estoy¨- dijo.

Aquella media sonrisa volvió a aparecer en sus labios -¨me da gusto, _señorita Rei_¨- pronunció lentamente las últimas palabras.

Sintió algo dentro de ella comenzar a derretirse. La forma en que sus labios se movían al pronunciar su nombre, y aquella explosión en su interior que… _Oh, no._

Sonrió nerviosamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia -¨Rei Hino¨.

Su nombre hizo eco dentro de su cabeza, como una melodía que quería repetir una y otra vez.  
Devolvió la pequeña reverencia -¨Gohan Son¨- dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

_Deimos, si esa no era la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo…. _  
-¨Mucho gusto, Gohan Son¨- sonrió tímidamente.

Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Jamás había imaginado que algo tan insignificante y mundano como su nombre, podía tener un sonido tan sensual al ser pronunciado por un ángel. _¡¿Sensual?!  
_De acuerdo, estaba perdiendo la razón. Pasó una mano nerviosamente por su cabellera alborotada.

Dos chicas se acercaron a ellos.  
-¨Adiós Rei¨- dijo con una gran sonrisa la castaña, mientras la tomaba suavemente del brazo para llamar su atención.

Se volvió a ellas confundido, suponiendo que se conocían pero extrañado por la molesta mirada que les dedicó la chica de ojos violáceos.

-¨Nos vemos mañana¨- sonrió la chica de cabello azulado, caminando junto a la castaña.

La chica se sonrojó un poco al verlas alejarse de ahí. Estaba segura del interrogatorio que le esperaba al siguiente día -¨son unas amigas¨- dijo tímidamente sin voltear a verlo -¨estaba con ellas antes de… encontrarme bruscamente con ustedes¨- sonrió.

El chico asintió mirándola a los ojos detenidamente.

Desvió la mirada de vuelta a la vitrina de los helados.  
-¨¿Ya sabes lo que quieres?¨- preguntó la chica cambiando el tema.

_A ti._ Dijo salvajemente la voz en su interior.  
-´_Kami,_ ¿qué me está pasando?´- preguntó para sí sorprendido -¨no había venido a este lugar antes¨- dijo sin voltear a verla.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- se volvió a él sorprendida. Siempre creyó que el Crown era un lugar muy popular.

Sonrió nerviosamente y rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza -¨¿algo que me recomiendes?¨- preguntó.

La chica se encogió de hombros -¨depende de lo que te guste¨- dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Se sonrojó de la infinidad de cosas que pasaron por su mente en una fracción de segundo.  
No era el momento para pensar en esas cosas. Mucho menos de involucrarla.  
-¨No lo sé¨- rió nerviosamente -¨casi no me gustan los dulces¨- admitió tímidamente.

-¨A mí tampoco¨- sonrió la chica. Se quedó pensativa unos instantes y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla hasta que al fin tuvo una idea -¨¿qué tal un _float_?¨.

-¨Un… ¿qué?¨- preguntó confundido.

La chica le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce que había visto en su vida.  
-¨Ya lo verás¨- dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

Entre más segundos pasaba con ella, más encantadora le parecía. Y al menos ahora sabía su nombre.  
Se acercó a donde estaba la chica y sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo para extendérselos a la chica de cabello rojizo que sonreía amablemente detrás del mostrador.

-¨Oh, no hace falta¨- dijo la chica de ojos violáceos negando con la cabeza.

-¨Es lo menos que puedo hacer¨- dijo el chico con aquella media sonrisa que le parecía tan encantadora -¨además aún te debo el dinero del helado de Goten¨- se encogió de hombros.

Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse un poco mientras la chica de cabello rojizo le dedicaba una mirada acusadora, como esperando una explicación. Después de todo, eran compañeras en el colegio y se llevaba muy bien con ella.

-¨Gracias¨- dijo la chica de cabello rojizo con una sutil sonrisa mientras le devolvía la diferencia de lo que habían costado sus _floats_.

El chico tomó ambos vasos largos en sus manos y se dio la vuelta.

La chica de cabello rojizo aprovechó ese momento para mirarlo de arriba abajo, encantada con lo que había apreciado y le dedicó otra mirada acusadora a su acompañante.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza antes de que la chica dijera algo. Sabía que no debía quedarse ahí, la hermana de Andrew era muy linda pero se llevaba bastante bien con sus amigas. Ahora sería una más que la sometería al intenso interrogatorio.

-¨¿Vamos?¨- preguntó el chico, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

Asintió con la cabeza y caminó de vuelta a su mesa.

-¨¿Qué es eso, señorita Rei?¨- preguntó el pequeño que esperaba impaciente en la mesa.

-¨¿Quieres probarlo?¨- preguntó la chica sentándose a su lado, después de recibir su vaso.

-¨Ya estás comiendo helado, Goten¨- reprendió suavemente su hermano sentándose frente a la chica.

-¨Eres un aburrido¨- dijo el pequeño haciendo cara de puchero.

-¨Si, eres un aburrido¨- bromeó la chica imitando al pequeño. Parecía divertido lo que hacía, así que también hizo una pequeña cara de puchero y después rió tímidamente.

-¨Eso no es justo¨- dijo el chico rascando su cabeza nerviosamente.  
_Kami, _esa chica era demasiado hermosa.

El pequeño se volvió a la chica -¨¿lo ves? La señorita Rei está de acuerdo conmigo¨- dijo con los ojos brillantes, llenos de emoción.

Si no lo conociera, diría que su pequeño hermano se había enamorado de Rei en ese instante.  
Aunque la verdad, no podría culparlo…

La chica sonrió y vió la hora en su reloj -¨oh, no¨- dijo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento. Se olvidó que tenía que regresar al templo a ayudar a su abuelo. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de algo tan importante?

-¨¿Ocurre algo?¨- preguntó Gohan preocupado por la reacción de la chica, mientras revolvía el helado que quedaba en su vaso.

-¨No¨- dijo nerviosamente tomando su bolso que colgaba del asiento -¨pero en verdad tengo que irme¨.

-¨¿Puedo… acompañarte?¨- preguntó tímidamente, llevándose la mano a la parte trasera de su cuello.

-¨No, no hace falta¨- bajó la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse suavemente.

-¨Señorita Rei¨- dijo el pequeño jalando un poco uno de los pliegues de la falda de la chica -¨nosotros la acompañamos, por favor¨- suplicó con sus enormes ojos brillantes.

Sintió como el pequeño volvía a jalar la tela de su falda, insistiendo con su linda carita de niño bueno -¨está bien¨- dijo resignada, llevándose una mano a la frente.

El chico sonrió divertido al ver la emoción de su pequeño hermano.

-¨¿Siempre consigue lo que quiere?¨- preguntó la chica volviéndose a él.

Se encogió de hombros -¨no tienes ni idea¨- sacudió la cabeza, sonriéndole dulcemente.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y les indicó el camino que debía tomar, una vez afuera del Crown.

Caminaron en silencio unos instantes, mientras Goten se distraía con todos los lugares que estaban frente a él. Parecía que era la primera vez que veía a una ardilla subir a un árbol, o una mujer cuidar de las plantas al frente de su casa.

-¨¿Siempre es así de distraído?¨- preguntó la chica en voz baja, acercándose al chico junto a ella.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- se volvió a ella -¨si, es muy distraído¨- respondió desviando la mirada hacia su pequeño hermano que se acercaba a acariciar a un perro que caminaba junto a su dueño.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, dedicándose tan solo a ver al pequeño.

El chico se volvió a ella. Era aún más linda cuando sonreía de aquella forma tan relajada.  
Sonrió para sí y sacudió la cabeza suavemente, ¿por qué seguía pensando que cada vez era más linda?

-¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó la chica tomándolo suavemente del brazo y sonrojándose inmediatamente al sentir sus bien formados músculos. Retiró su mano una vez que sus ojos violáceos se encontraron con los de él. _Por Deimos…_

Asintió con la cabeza, perdiéndose en sus ojos. Incapaz de apartar su mirada de la de ella.  
Deseando poder acercarse más a ella.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, haciéndola acercarse un poco más a él..

-¨La señorita Rei es muy bonita, ¿verdad hermano?¨- interrumpió el pequeño cruzado de brazos frente a ellos.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y bajaron la mirada sonrojados, ante la abrupta interrupción.

Se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza -¨si¨- dijo mirando a la chica de reojo -¨lo es¨- admitió.  
_Kami, que buen momento para interrumpir…_

Sintió como sus mejillas se encendieron aún más. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto?  
En otras ocasiones hubiera aprovechado este momento como una buena oportunidad para hacerle saber que estaba interesada o que…. _¡Oh Deimos! _¿Estaba interesada en él?

-¨Lastima que mi hermano es muy feo¨- bromeó el pequeño dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar de nueva cuenta.

-¨¿Pero qué dijiste, Goten?¨- gruñó el chico ante el inesperado comentario del pequeño y comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

El pequeño se volvió a él y le sacó la lengua para después comenzar a correr.

-´Maldito Goten´- apretó los puños, ese niño se había empeñado en hacerlo quedar como un tonto frente a Rei. Y ya estaba cruzando la línea…

-¨Goten es muy divertido¨- dijo la chica después de reír un poco al ver cómo se alejaba el pequeño.

Media sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras se volvía a ella -¨pero tiene razón¨- hizo una pausa esperando a que la chica se volviera a él -¨eres muy bonita, Rei¨.

Se llevó una mano a sus mejillas que comenzaban a sonrojarse y sonrió tímidamente -¨gracias¨- bajó la mirada y continuó caminando en dirección al templo, sin saber qué decir.

Por suerte para ella, el pequeño Goten volvió a acercarse…  
-¨¿Ya casi llegamos a tu casa?¨- preguntó.

-¨Si¨- dijo la chica señalando un extraño lugar al final de la calle, rodeado de árboles.

-¨¿Esa es tu casa?¨- preguntó el pequeño arrugando las cejas, analizando el lugar conforme se acercaban a él.

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza y continuó caminando.

-¨Te-templo Hi-Hik-Hika-ah-wah¨- leyó el letrero de la entrada el pequeño, cuando se detuvieron frente a las escaleras.

-¨Hikawa¨- corrigió la chica dulcemente y volvió a desviar su mirada hacia las escaleras frente a ella -¨aquí es donde vivo con mi abuelo, es un sacerdote¨.

-¨¿Por qué no vives con tus papás?¨- preguntó el pequeño arrugando la nariz.

La chica bajó la mirada un poco nostálgica, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su larga cabellera oscura.

Entendiendo lo que eso podía significar, tomó el brazo de su pequeño hermano -¨Goten¨- lo llamó suavemente -¨debemos dejar que Rei descanse¨.

-¨Pero¨- estuvo por reprochar cuando vio la cara de seriedad de su hermano y optó por quedarse callado. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-¨Gracias por acompañarme¨- dijo la chica sin levantar la mirada.

-¨Buenas noches, señorita Rei¨- dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

La chica se agachó para quedar a la altura de Goten y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran como un enorme tomate -¨adiós, Goten¨- dijo.

Los ojos del pequeño volvieron a brillar como estrellitas.

Se levantó y volvió su mirada a Gohan. Hizo una pequeña reverencia -¨adiós¨- sonrió encantadoramente nerviosa antes de separar sus ojos de los suyos, y comenzó a subir las escaleras del templo.

-¨Buenas noches¨- dijo Gohan llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras la veía alejarse.

-¨¿Lo ves, hermano?¨- decía el pequeño -¨eres muy feo, por eso a ti no te dio un beso la señorita Rei¨- bromeó mientras sonreía lleno de emoción, con su carita aún como tomate.

Rió ante las ocurrencias de su hermano menor y sacudió la cabeza -¨vamos a casa¨- dijo dando otro vistazo hacia el templo. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con Rei, quien hizo una señal de despedida con la mano antes de desaparecer. Sonrió satisfecho, y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

El pequeño lo seguía dando pequeños brincos, jugando con las piedras que había en el camino -¨cuando sea grande, me casaré con la señorita Rei¨- dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Gohan rió y se volvió a él -¨eres mucho más joven que ella¨- sacudió la cabeza.

-¨No importa¨- dijo con una gran sonrisa y continuó su camino de vuelta a casa.

Rodó los ojos y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Se giró para echar otro rápido vistazo hacia el templo y creyó ver una figura cerca del pilar de la entrada.  
-´Rei Hino´- dijo para sí, disfrutando del sonido que dejaba su nombre dentro de él.  
Definitivamente, tenía que volver a verla.

* * *

¿Y bien, qué les está pareciendo la historia?  
Por favor no duden en dejar un review, comentario o sugerencia.  
Bueno o malo, todos los comentarios y criticas son más que bienvenidas.

Y como siempre, gracias por su tiempo :D


	3. Oportunidades

Pues no sé sí no les está gustando la historia o si no es muy popular esta pareja, pero ha tenido muy poco éxito...  
De igual foma seguiré actualizando en cuanto pueda porque tengo algunas ideas que espero que les gusten.

Es mi primer intento en hacer una historia interesante e incluír demasiados personajes secundarios. Y creanme que estoy intentando mantener sus personalidades, pero es muy difícil. Igual espero que esté funcionando.

Una cosa más... creo que me dejé llevar un poco en este capítulo y fue más largo que los anteriores. Bien, eso es todo.  
Aquí tienen otro capítulo...

* * *

III. Oportunidades

Esa mañana había estado muy distraído. Después de los incesantes comentarios de Goten sobre aquella chica, le había sido casi imposible apartarla de su mente.

-¨¡Concéntrate!¨- gruñó molesto el musculoso hombre de cabello negro, mientras le daba otro golpe en las costillas -¨así jamás terminaremos con el entrenamiento¨-agregó alejándose rápidamente, dándole tiempo de moverse.

-¨S-si¨- dijo llevándose una mano a las costillas. Tenía que concentrarse si quería ganarle. Elevó su _ki_ y justo cuando su cabello se volvía dorado y sus ojos verdes, recibió un fuerte impacto luminoso que lo hizo caer y golpearse fuertemente contra el piso, antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Sonrió complacido de ganar, como siempre lo hacía, pero muy en su interior se sentía molesto porque el chico no estaba usando todo su poder en el entrenamiento. Y era demasiado obvio que algo le ocurría -¨eres igual de inútil que Kakarotto¨- decía entre dientes mientras descendía a donde se encontraba el chico.

Gruñó con un poco de dolor mientras se levantaba, con la camiseta rasgada y algunas heridas a causa del impacto -¨lo siento, Vegeta¨- dijo torpemente intentando conservar el balance de su cuerpo al estar de pie.

-¨¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa, chico?¨- renegó el hombre de cabello oscuro frunciendo el ceño, cruzándose de brazos frente a él -¨¿sigues llorando por esa mujer?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja, divertido por la estúpida debilidad de ese chico.

Negó con la cabeza -¨Videl se rehúsa a querer regresar conmigo y…¨- decía.

-¨No la culpo¨- interrumpió con un aire soberbio en su voz

-¨Además, conocí a otra chica y..¨- se pasó una mano por el cabello, con un poco de dificultad.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera seguir hablando -¨no tengo tiempo para tus problemas, chico¨- frunció aún más el ceño -¨¿crees poder concentrarte para seguir entrenando o me harás seguir perdiendo el tiempo?¨- preguntó secamente.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza -¨tienes razón¨- dijo llevándose una mano a su brazo derecho recién herido. A decir verdad, ¿cómo pudo siquiera imaginar que podía hablar con Vegeta sobre algo así?

-¨Por supuesto que tengo razón, chico¨- dijo en su clásico tono de voz altanero -¨yo siempre tengo la razón¨- cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba contra la pared -¨¿ya decidiste si podrás seguir entrenando?¨- preguntó fríamente.

-¨Creo que mejor regresaré otro día¨- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¨Bien¨- dijo el hombre abriendo los ojos y alejándose de la pared -¨no regreses hasta que arregles tus problemas, chico¨- hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente -¨la próxima vez no tendré tanta consideración contigo¨.

Sonrió para sí y caminó hacía la puerta. Sabía que Vegeta se preocupaba por él, muy en el fondo. Muy, muy en el fondo, pero jamás lo admitiría. O al menos le gustaba creer que lo hacía.

-¨Cierra la puerta cuando salgas¨- dijo fríamente el hombre, mientras se preparaba para reanudar su entrenamiento sin interrupciones.

Suspiró derrotado al salir de la cámara de gravedad y caminó de regreso a la casa para cambiarse de ropa. Había dejado sus cosas sobre el sillón, así que tomó el pantalón oscuro y la camiseta blanca que estaba dentro de su mochila y se dirigió al baño.

-¨¿Vegeta?¨- preguntó una voz femenina proveniente de la cocina, muy cerca de donde se encontraba -¨ah, eres tú Gohan¨- dijo la mujer de cabello aguamarina acercándose a él -¨¿acaso están tomando un descanso o…?¨- hizo una pausa al notar las heridas en el pecho y el brazo del chico -¨ese hombre es un…¨- hizo una pausa mientras lo maldecía mentalmente. Jamás se limitaba en nada.

-¨No es nada¨- dijo el chico con una suave sonrisa.

La mujer apretó los labios y le indicó que se sentara en el sillón -¨enseguida vuelvo¨- dijo mientras se alejaba. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con un poco de alcohol y algunas vendas para curar sus heridas y le pidió que se quitara lo que quedaba de su camiseta azul marino.  
-¨¿Por qué te ha hecho esto?¨- preguntó mientras inspeccionaba la herida del pecho.

Se encogió de hombros suavemente, extrañado por la pregunta -¨es parte del entrenamiento¨.

-¨Pero no entiendo porque Vegeta tiene que ser tan violento¨- reprochó.

-¨Supongo que es parte de su naturaleza¨- dijo sobresaltándose un poco al sentir el alcohol quemar una de sus heridas -¨además, me lo merecía¨- dijo desviando la mirada hacía el vacío.

-¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó la mujer mientras comenzaba a limpiar otra de las heridas.

Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco -¨digamos que¨- hizo una pausa -¨estaba distraído¨- sonrió nerviosamente.

La mujer lo miró dulcemente -¨¿sigues teniendo problemas con Videl?¨- preguntó inquietada. Su madre le había contado algunas cosas al respecto la última vez que habló con ella; esa chica no era muy buena para él después de todo.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

-¨¿Ya intentaste hablar con ella?¨- preguntó suavemente, cuidando de no hacerle creer que se estaba metiendo en sus asuntos personales.

Se pasó la mano libre por su oscura cabellera alborotada -¨más de lo que te imaginas¨- se volvió a la mujer que solo lo miraba en silencio -¨sigue sin querer hablar conmigo, o si quiera verme¨- cerró los ojos con desesperación y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

Bajó la mirada y siguió con su labor sin querer decir algo más.  
Comenzó a inspeccionar las heridas del brazo del chico y tomó el alcohol para limpiarlas, no eran muy profundas pero seguían sangrando un poco -¨sé que no debería de meterme¨- dijo al fin, después de un largo silencio incomodo -¨pero quizá es tiempo de que te olvides de ella¨- terminó de decir cuidadosamente, viéndolo a los ojos con una preocupación maternal. Después de todo, era el hijo de su amigo de la infancia. Y le tenía mucho cariño.

Rió para sí -¨suenas igual a mi madre¨- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¨Gohan, sabes que todos queremos lo mejor para ti¨- sonrió suavemente -¨y si esa chica no quiere saber nada de ti, pues ella se lo pierde¨- se encogió de hombros divertida mientras tomaba una de las vendas de la caja con artículos de emergencia.

El chico sonrió ante su comentario -¨gracias¨.

-¨Además, no tiene sentido que sigas perdiendo el tiempo distrayéndote por cosas que no valen la pena¨- continuó mientras colocaba una de las vendas en su pecho -¨y hubieras evitado que Vegeta te hiciera daño¨- bromeó.

-¨En realidad no es nada, Bulma¨- sonrió -¨pero¨- hizo una pausa y sintió que sus mejillas tomaban un suave color rosado -¨esa no fue la razón por la que estaba distraído¨.

La mujer alzó la mirada y arrugó la nariz al ver el rostro del chico ligeramente sonrojado -¨¿entonces…?¨- comenzó a preguntar pero hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios -¨¿conociste a alguien más?¨- preguntó intentando esconder la emoción en su voz y alzando una ceja.

El chico asintió con la cabeza suavemente y se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello, como solía hacerlo cuando se sentía nervioso -¨es gracioso, ¿sabes?¨- preguntó -¨la conocí hace dos días y..¨- se detuvo, sin poder continuar.

-¨¿Y no puedes sacarla de tus pensamientos?¨- preguntó acusadoramente la mujer mientras terminaba de colocar el vendaje en el brazo del chico -¨¿y es bonita?¨- preguntó divertida al ver las mejillas del chico sonrojarse cada vez más.

-¨La más hermosa¨- dijo sin pensarlo, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

La mujer se levantó del sillón y se llevó una mano a la cadera -¨creo que tenemos un problema¨- bromeó alzando las cejas, y después se alejó.

El chico sintió como sus mejillas volvían a encenderse un poco. En verdad no sabía sí debía seguir hablando o no, suficiente mal le había hecho pensar en ella toda la mañana como para seguir haciéndolo por el resto del día.

-¨¿Y bien?¨- preguntó la mujer regresando a la sala -¨cuéntame sobre esta chica¨- dijo sentándose junto a él, como lo había hecho segundos antes.

-¨Bueno¨- hizo una pausa y se llevó una mano detrás del cuello -¨en realidad no sé nada sobre ella¨- rió nerviosamente -¨solo sé que es la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida y parece ser muy dulce¨- sonrió para sí recordando la tarde anterior en el Crown -¨o al menos lo fue con el odioso de Goten¨- sacudió la cabeza.

La mujer sonrió -¨¿Goten también la conoce?¨- preguntó intentando averiguar más al respecto.

Asintió con la cabeza -¨ayer que fui por él a la escuela, tropezó con ella¨- se encogió de hombros -¨y de alguna forma Goten consiguió que pasáramos gran parte de la tarde con ella¨ - sonrió para sí, imaginando sus hermosos ojos violáceos -¨aunque estoy seguro que Goten se enamoró perdidamente de ella¨- rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo una gran gota de sudor correr por su cuello.

La mujer rió ante su comentario -¨bueno, pero Goten es un encanto¨- hizo una pausa -¨creo que tendrás un poco de competencia¨- bromeó.

-¨Eso creo¨- sonrió y se pasó una mano por su oscura cabellera.

-¨¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?¨- sugirió repentinamente la mujer, con una dulce sonrisa.

-¨No lo sé¨- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¨creo que es muy pronto para eso¨- hizo una pausa -¨parece que ella también está saliendo de una mala relación, aunque su ex novio es un imbécil¨- dijo apretando los puños.

La mujer alzó una ceja al ver su reacción -¨creí que no sabías mucho sobre ella¨- bromeó -¨pero no tiene que ser una cita¨- se encogió de hombros -¨si dices que fue muy dulce con Goten, podrías intentar invitarla a algún lugar con la excusa de que fue idea de él¨- sonrió.

El chico se volvió a ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios. _Kami, _¿cómo no se le había ocurrido eso?  
-¨Es una buena idea¨- dijo alegremente.

-¨Solo ten cuidado de que no termine enamorándose de Goten antes que de tí¨- bromeó.

Se llevó un mano a la frente -¨Goten juró casarse con ella cuando sea mayor¨- rodó los ojos al recordarlo.

La mujer rió divertida -¨entonces debe ser una chica muy linda¨- sonrió -¨ojalá pueda conocerla¨.

El chico asintió y se levantó del sillón -¨gracias por todo, Bulma¨- dijo sonriente mientras tomaba su cambio de ropa y entraba al baño para quitarse el resto de su ropa de entrenamiento.

Salió del baño con un pantalón oscuro y una sencilla camiseta blanca. Guardó su ropa de entrenamiento dentro de su mochila y la cerró.

-¨¿Quieres comer algo antes de irte?¨- preguntó la mujer desde la cocina.

-¨Estoy bien, gracias¨- dijo tomando la mochila.

-¨¿Eh?¨- la mujer se asomó sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le rechazaba una oferta de comida -¨¿estás seguro?¨- insistió.

El chico se volvió a ella y asintió con la cabeza -¨gracias de nuevo¨- sonrió.

-¨Mmmm¨- lo miró extrañada y de pronto se sobresaltó un poco -¨es cierto¨- pensó en voz alta y fijó la mirada en el chico -¨espérame ahí, no tardo¨- dijo caminando a prisa para salir de la habitación.

-´¿A dónde iría?´- se preguntó confundido. Caminó hacia la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas altas de la barra, frente al refrigerador. Dejó su mochila en la silla que estaba a su lado y recargó sus codos sobre la mesa. Dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos. Y de pronto vino a su mente aquella hermosa chica que acababa de conocer -´me pregunto si Bulma tiene razón´- pensó para sí. ¿Sería buena idea invitarla a salir? ¿O mejor intentaba lo que dijo Bulma, y esperaba a que Goten le diera alguna idea para usarla como excusa?

Cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, recargándose sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil hablar con las chicas? Las cosas no salieron muy bien con Videl, pero ella siempre fue muy agresiva con él desde el principio… probablemente porque no confiaba en él. Pero le ayudó a entrenar y hasta le enseñó a volar. Siempre estuvo ahí para ella y parecía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Al menos para Videl, porque él nunca sintió que estaba haciendo algo mal.

Gruñó un poco con evidente resignación. Bien, si Videl no quería hablar con él, dejaría de intentarlo.  
Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban.

La mujer de cabellera aguamarina se acercaba a él con una gran sonrisa en los labios -¨toma¨- dijo extendiendo la mano al detenerse frente al chico.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- la miró sin comprender y extendió su mano para tomar aquella extraña cosa que le ofrecía -¨¿aún tienes esto?¨- preguntó al distinguir el reloj metálico con dos botones del lado derecho; uno plateado y justo debajo, uno color rojo.

Bulma sonrió alegremente -¨si¨- dijo cruzándose de brazos -¨lo encontré en el laboratorio hace unos días entre algunas cajas, debí olvidarme de entregártelo para que tuvieras uno de repuesto¨.

El chico sonreía en silencio al recordar todo lo que vivió con el primer ¨reloj¨ que tuvo como ese -¨hace mucho tiempo que dejé eso¨- dijo con un poco de nostalgia.

-¨Si, lo sé¨- dijo la mujer manteniendo su sonrisa -¨pero igual me gustaría que lo conservaras¨- se encogió de hombros -¨como un recuerdo, supongo¨.

-¨Gracias¨- asintió con la cabeza volviéndose a ella -¨¿aún funciona?¨- preguntó volviendo la mirada al reloj y presionando el botón rojo. _PUM_. De pronto cambió repentinamente el atuendo del chico por uno un poco más…. Interesante.

-¨¡Mujer!¨- llamó desde la puerta una voz alterada que se acercaba rápidamente -¨¿dónde está mi comida? Sabes muy bien que no puedo perder tiempo de mí..¨- se detuvo en seco al entrar a la cocina. Frunció el ceño molesto pero sus labios comenzaron a temblar, conteniendo las ganas de reír -¨¿no me digas que volverás a hacer esa estupidez?¨- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

El chico se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca y negó con la cabeza -¨no, yo..¨.

-¨Vegeta, no seas así¨- interrumpió la mujer con una sonrisa -¨solo le decía a Gohan que encontré el otro reloj que hice para él y tenía curiosidad por saber si funcionaba¨- le guiñó el ojo.

El hombre de mediana estatura arrugó aún más la frente -¨y yo tengo curiosidad por saber dónde está mi comida¨- gruñó un poco al ver a su esposa rodar los ojos.

-¨Bueno¨- dijo el chico presionando el botón en su reloj de nueva cuenta -¨al menos ya sabemos que sigue funcionando¨- decía mientras desaparecía el extraño traje verde con capa roja y volvía a su ropa casual -¨creo que debería irme¨- sonrió dirigiendo la mirada hacia la mujer.

-¨Salúdame a tu madre¨- dijo la mujer acercándose a él -¨y dile que Trunks está ansioso por volver a jugar con Goten¨- se llevó una mano a la frente -¨me está volviendo loca y necesito un descanso¨- sacudió la cabeza.

-¨Claro que si¨- sonrió -¨a Goten le encantaría, no hace falta que le diga nada a mamá¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨Bueno, ¿por qué no les dices a tus padres que vengan a cenar uno de estos días?¨- preguntó tomando al chico suavemente de los brazos.

-¨¡¿Qué?!¨- preguntó el hombre de mediana estatura mientras acomodaba la toalla que colgaba alrededor de su cuello -¨¿acaso crees que voy a recibir a Kakarotto en MI casa?¨- arrugó la frente molesto.

-¨Por supuesto que si¨- dijo la mujer volviéndose a él seriamente -¨a menos que prefieras que deje de arreglar tu cámara de gravedad cada que la arruines¨- alzó las cejas desafiante.

Sus ojos se encendieron de coraje y apretó los dientes molesto -¨¡ay como te detesto, mujer!¨- gruñó apretando el puño delante de él -¨está bien, haz lo que quieras¨- y se dio la vuelta murmurando cosas que nadie logró escuchar.

La mujer sonrió triunfante y volvió su mirada al chico que se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente -¨el señor malgenio piensa que puede decirme lo que puedo hacer¨- bromeó.

-¨Solo tú eres la única que puede soportarlo¨- se encogió de hombros fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-¨No es tan difícil¨- le guiñó un ojo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta para dejar que el chico se retirara -¨no te olvides de decirle a tus padres que deben venir a visitarnos¨- insistió.

-¨Si¨- sonrió -¨gracias por todo, Bulma¨.

-¨Suerte con la chica¨- sonrió dulcemente.

Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave tono rosa y asintió con la cabeza -¨gracias, la necesitaré¨- hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse y salió de la casa.

En otra parte, lejos de ahí…

Respiró hondo de nueva cuenta, justo como lo había hecho los últimos 5 minutos desde que salió del colegio. Sabía lo que le esperaba, y tenía que estar calmada para evitar todo tipo de malentendidos.

Se llevó una mano a la frente -´pero conociendo a Mina y a Serena, ya tienen al menos 3 conclusiones´- pensó para sí sacudiendo la cabeza mientras cruzaba la calle con cuidado.  
¿Cómo iba a solucionar ese problema? Bueno, en realidad no era un problema. Aún.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada del Crown, donde se reuniría con sus amigas como lo hacía todos los días. Respiró hondo -´bien, aquí voy´- dijo para sí mientras dejaba el aire salir por su boca.

-¨Ahí viene¨- dijo en voz baja la chica de larga cabellera rubia con moño color rojo sujetando la mitad de su cabello, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la entrada, haciendo que el resto guardara silencio.

-¨Hola chicas¨- dijo sonriente acercándose a ellas, sin extrañarse de que la pelirroja estuviera ahí, después de todo ella trabajaba ahí. Y aunque hizo lo posible por evitarla todo el día en el colegio al que asistían juntas, era de esperarse que también quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas.

-¨Hola Rei¨- saludaron alegremente el grupo de chicas.

-¨Siéntate aquí¨- ofreció la rubia de coletas, con brillantes ojos azules al señalar el asiento libre a su lado.

Fingió una pequeña sonrisa intentando esconder su nerviosismo lo mejor que pudo. Bien, estaba lista para las preguntas. Veía en sus ojos que todas morían por saberlo de una buena vez.

Se sentó en el asiento junto a la rubia y acomodó su bolso junto a ella.  
-¨¿Quieres que te traiga algo?¨- preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa acusadora, justo como la que uso el día anterior.

-¨Un té helado, por favor¨- dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-¨Claro¨- sonrió la chica.

-¨Gracias, Unazuki¨- dijo antes de que la chica se alejara y volviera su atención al grupo de chicas que la miraba atentamente. Aclaró un poco su garganta y puso su mejor sonrisa -¨¿cómo están?¨- preguntó.

La castaña alzó las cejas -¨no tan ocupadas como tú¨- sonrió ampliamente.

-¨Si¨- agregó la rubia de moño rojo -¨ya nos enteramos de que ayer estuviste muuuy ocupada ayudando a tu abuelo en el templo¨- se cruzó de brazos mirándola de reojo.

Bien, habían sido un poco directas.  
Asintió con la cabeza -¨pero después de que tú y Serena se fueran, me quedé aquí con Lita y Ami¨- comenzó a decir -¨tenía que irme a ayudar a mi abuelo en el templo, pero..¨- decía cuando fue interrumpida abruptamente.

-¨Pero nos mentiste porque tenías una cita en secreto con un chico muy guapo¨- dijo la rubia del moño acusándola con un dedo, para luego cruzarse de brazos y fingir que se había ofendido por la falta de confianza entre ellas.

Sacudió la cabeza y levanto ambos manos -¨no fue así¨- sonrió tranquilamente.

-¨¿Entonces por qué estabas con ese chico?¨- preguntó ahora la castaña.

-¨Rei¨- llamó la rubia de coletas -¨¿por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una cita?¨- hizo cara de puchero -¨¿ya no nos tienes confianza?¨.

_Oh, Hades… necesito paciencia.  
_Se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró hondo -¨Serena, por supuesto que les tengo confianza¨- dijo alejando la mano de su frente -¨no fue ninguna cita, ese chico con el que me vieron Lita y Ami ayer fue el que les dije que conocí cuando Nikolas me siguió¨- terminó de decir justo cuando la pelirroja regresó con su bebida.

-¨¿Y cómo podemos creerte que no era una cita secreta?¨- preguntó Minako luego de unos segundos de procesar la información recién obtenida. Su instinto de Sailor Scout le decía que no debía confiarse de toda información que recibía a la primera. Sin importar de quién proviniera.

-¨Cuando me despedí de Lita y Ami, salí del Crown y me tropecé con un niño que venía corriendo y los dos caímos al piso¨- se encogió de hombros -¨resultó ser el hermano menor de Gohan y pues, no lo sé, me quedé a ayudarle a limpiarse la herida de su rodilla¨.

-¨Unazuki¨- dijo la rubia volviendo a ella -¨¿había un niño aquí ayer?¨- preguntó desconfiadamente -¨necesito que me digas si Rei está diciendo la verdad¨- entrecerró un poco los ojos, intentando verla amenazadoramente.

La pelirroja sonrió ante aquella divertida reacción y asintió con la cabeza -¨de hecho Rei le compró un helado por no haber llorado¨- sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y después se alejó para evitar más problemas.

-¨¡Oye!¨- dijo la chica de cabello oscuro levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa -¨te estoy diciendo lo que ocurrió ayer Minako, no tienes porqué preguntarle a alguien más¨.

Ahora fue el turno de la castaña de reír ante las típicas reacciones de sus amigas -¨vamos chicas, cálmense¨- sonrió -¨no hace falta que armen un alboroto¨.

-¨Si¨- dijo la chica de cabello azulado -¨además, Rei tiene todo su derecho de decidir si quiere hablarnos sobre su chico misterioso o no¨- hizo una pausa al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella -¨a todas nos gusta tener un poco de privacidad¨.

La chica de ojos violáceos volvió a sentarse en su asiento, retomando la calma.

-¨¿Entonces tú también estás saliendo con alguien?¨- preguntó acusatoriamente la rubia de moño rojo, volviéndose a la chica de cabello azul -¨tienes que contarnos todo, Ami¨- entrecerró los ojos de nueva cuenta.

-¨No, y-yo no estoy saliendo con nadie¨- respondió la chica sonrojándose levemente -¨solo estoy diciendo que no deberíamos presionar a Rei¨.

-¨Gracias, Ami¨- dijo tranquilamente la chica -¨además, ya les dije qué fue lo que pasó¨.

-¨¿Entonces ese era el chico del que nos contaste el otro día?¨- preguntó la castaña llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-¨Si¨- dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían suavemente -¨su nombre es Gohan¨.

-¨¿Gohan?¨- preguntó la rubia de coletas haciendo una cara graciosa -¨que nombre tan extraño¨- sonrió rascando su mejilla.

-¨Si, eso creo¨- dijo Rei con una suave sonrisa -¨pero me pareció un chico muy agradable¨.

-¨Lita dijo que era muy guapo¨- dijo la rubia de coletas, entrelazando sus manos frente a su pecho -¨debe ser muy emocionante que un chico lindo te cuide¨- terminó de decir, como si corazones aparecieran en sus brillantes ojos azules.

La otra rubia se cruzó de brazos -¨Serena, tú tienes a Darien¨- dijo mirándola de reojo -¨no te quejes¨- agregó molesta.

-¨Ay, es cierto¨- rió nerviosamente mientras sus mejillas se encendían y los corazones en sus ojos se destrozaban repentinamente -¨bueno, pero es diferente¨.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza divertida y volvió su atención a la chica de cabello oscuro -¨¿y lo volverás a ver?¨- preguntó.

-¨No lo sé¨- bajó la mirada al sentir que sus mejillas se encendían de nueva cuenta -¨ayer me acompañaron hasta el templo¨- dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con el vaso frente a ella.

-¨¡Que romántico!¨- chilló la rubia de coletas, teniendo la misma reacción que tuvo momentos antes. Entrelazó sus manos frente a su pecho y sus ojos brillaban llenos de emoción -¨que un chico te acompañe hasta tu casa solo por querer pasar más tiempo contigo¨- suspiró. Poco faltaba para que aparecieran corazones flotando a su alrededor.

-¨Serena, no digas esas cosas¨- le reprochó Rei -¨además, tú tienes a Darien¨- rodó los ojos.

-¨Ya lo sé¨- salió de su trance y se cruzó de brazos -¨pero Darien está muy ocupado con la universidad y casi no tiene tiempo para mi¨- dijo con cara de puchero.

El resto de las chicas solo guardó silencio, prefirieron no decir nada más en ese tema delicado. No querían que Serena reaccionara mal o la hicieran sentirse más triste.

Convivieron un poco más y cambiaron el tema. Hablaron sobre cómo había ido su día en la escuela y cómo Serena casi se cae de las escaleras en la mañana, por llegar tarde como siempre. Mencionaron algo que Luna había dicho sobre una sospecha de un posible enemigo que se acercaba, pero nada confirmado aún. Insistió en que no debían preocuparse aún, pero que debían mantenerse alerta de cualquier forma. Si el enemigo decidía regresar, no les tomaría por sorpresa.

Ami se ofreció para investigar más al respecto y mantenerlas informadas si encontraba algo en su computador, y Minako investigaría los alrededores junto con su fiel gato, Artemis.

-¨Debo irme, tengo que terminar esos ensayos para la clase de Inglés¨- dijo la chica de cabello azulado levantándose de su asiento.

-¨Pero Ami¨- dijo la rubia de coletas volviéndose a ella -¨faltan más de dos semanas para que se entreguen¨.

-¨Ya lo sé¨- dijo tranquilamente -¨pero me gusta hacer mis deberes con tiempo de anticipación¨- sonrió tomando su maletín escolar -¨deberías hacer lo mismo, Serena. Así tienes más tiempo de corregir algún error¨- añadió con un poco de esperanza de convencerla, aunque sabía que nunca lo lograría.

-¨Yo también debo irme¨- dijo Rei levantándose de su asiento -¨ayer llegué tarde al templo y no tuve tiempo suficiente de terminar mis deberes¨- se sonrojó levemente y tomó su bolso antes de despedirse de su grupo de amigas.

Salió del Crown junto con Ami.  
-¨Gracias por no dejarlas que me bombardearan de preguntas¨- sonrió nerviosamente la chica de cabello oscuro.

Negó con la cabeza -¨no es nada. Si estuviera en una situación como la tuya también me gustaría que me dieran un poco de privacidad¨- sonrió dulcemente mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Asintió con la cabeza, agradecida de que alguien la comprendiera.

-¨Además, me preocupa lo que dijo Luna¨- bajó la mirada apretando fuertemente su maletín escolar -¨¿crees que el enemigo puedo regresar?¨- preguntó nerviosamente.

La chica levantó la mirada hacia el cielo -¨todo puede ser posible¨- dijo seriamente y después fijó su mirada en la de Ami -¨pero no debes de preocuparte de nada¨- sonrió de lado -¨estaremos preparadas para cuando lleguen y no podrán vencernos¨- le aseguró.

Ami sonrió aliviada ante sus palabras -¨tienes razón, no debería preocuparme antes de estar segura sí es verdad¨.

Asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su amiga al llegar a la esquina de la calle, donde cada una tomaría un camino diferente.

Caminaba en silencio, repasando en su mente la posibilidad de tener que volver a enfrentarse con algún enemigo. Había disfrutado estos últimos meses de tranquilidad, pero sabía que en cualquier momento algo así pasaría. Y estaba lista para cualquier cosa. Aunque en realidad, tenía que aceptar que le faltaba un poco de práctica; tendría que retomar sus clases de tiro con arco. Era muy buena y hábil en ello, pero no podía tomar ningún riesgo.

Continuó su camino sumida en sus pensamientos. Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba con sus amigas; habían sido menos preguntas y menos suposiciones de las que esperó encontrar. Sonrió para sí. En realidad estaba agradecida de que Ami hubiera dicho que le dieran su privacidad. No le molestaba que supieran sobre Gohan, aunque en realidad no había mucho qué decir al respecto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó hasta las escaleras del templo. Sonrió tranquilamente al subir los escalones y ver a su abuelo charlando con una pareja justo en la entrada. Probablemente estaba convenciéndolos de comprar algún tipo de amuleto, como siempre solía hacer.

-¨Gracias por todo, abuelo Hino¨- dijo la pareja haciendo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento y después se alejaron.

-¨Hola Rei¨- sonrió el hombre al percatarse de que su nieta se acercaba -¨llegaste temprano¨.

Bajó la mirada un poco sonrojada -¨quería tener suficiente tiempo para ayudarte, abuelo¨- admitió.

El pequeño hombre sonrió dulcemente -¨no te preocupes tanto por mí¨- sonrió -¨pero ahora que estás aquí, ayúdame a guardar los amuletos¨.

La chica asintió con la cabeza suavemente. ¡Lo sabía! Estaba vendiendo amuletos, y seguramente convenció a esa pareja de que comprara más de los que necesitaban. Pero así era su abuelo. Y prefería que se entretuviera vendiendo los amuletos, en vez de ponerse a ver a las mujeres de aquella manera tan vergonzosa como solía hacerlo en repetidas ocasiones.

Terminó de hacer lo que su abuelo le pidió y entró a su habitación a cambiarse para poder comenzar con el resto de sus obligaciones. Guardó con cuidado su elegante uniforme escolar y lo remplazó por una holgada blusa blanca con mangas que colgaban más debajo de sus manos y una larga y sencilla falda roja, sujetada a la cintura con un moño al frente. Era su traje típico de sacerdotisa, y a decir verdad le era bastante cómodo para hacer sus ocupaciones en el templo.

Salió de su habitación y entró a la cocina. Puso a calentar un poco de agua para un té y preparó la cena para ella y su abuelo.

Las cosas marchaban bien en el templo, aunque su abuelo intentaba ocultarle que su salud no estaba tan bien como solía hacerlo, pero se mantenía bien con su medicina tradicional. Eso le bastaba, mientras él fuera feliz y todo marchara bien, ella también sería feliz. Y mientras su padre no se olvidara de pagar por sus gastos, no tendría más de qué preocuparse. Además, así podía seguir ayudando en el templo.

Llevó la jarra de té a la mesa y le hizo saber a su abuelo que la cena estaba lista mientras regresaba con dos platos. Cenaron tranquilamente, teniendo una pequeña conversación sobre los últimos eventos en el templo y sobre los pedidos que habían tenido para amuletos y alguna que otra persona que insistía en pedirle una lectura de las llamas. La verdad no le gustaba hacer eso cuando no era algo en verdad importante. Interpretar el futuro de una decisión no era precisamente lo que quería hacer al sentarse frente a las llamas y utilizar su habilidad extrasensorial. Aunque era de bastante ayuda para descubrir cosas del enemigo. Y le vendría bien ponerlo en práctica para averiguar si Luna tenía razón.

Lavó los platos sucios después de que cenaron y su abuelo se fue a acostar, disculpándose por tener un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. Secó la jarra del té y la guardó en su lugar para después comenzar a limpiar el piso del templo. Sacudió los escalones y el jardín alrededor, aunque sabía que era inútil intentar mantenerlo limpio. Pero al menos lo intentaría.

Sintió una energía muy fuerte acercarse al templo con gran velocidad y su cuerpo se tensó al percatarse de que sus amados cuervos, Phobos y Deimos, comenzaban a agitarse. Algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo.

Se giró a su alrededor, intentando localizar la dirección de la que provenía aquella energía. Y determinar si era una energía maligna o sí se trataba del enemigo, pero se movía demasiado rápido y no le daba tiempo de concentrarse.

Aquella energía se acercaba cada vez más a ella, con una velocidad impresionante.  
Sintió un nudo en su estómago al distinguir una figura subiendo las escaleras del templo, con una energía que jamás había sentido antes.

* * *

¿El enemigo está cerca? ¿Estarán listas para enfrentarlo?

Gracias por su tiempo y por favor, no se olviden de dejar un review, criticas positivas y negativas, o cualquier tipo de comentario y/o sugerencia.  
Saludos! :)


	4. El enemigo está cerca

¡Hola!

¿Recuerdan cuándo dije que el capítulo pasado había sido largo?  
Bueno, pues éste fue aún MÁS largo, lo siento... pero no sabía dónde terminar el capítulo así que mejor lo continué...  
Prometo que el siguiente será más emocionante :D

* * *

IV. El enemigo está cerca

Suspiró un poco más relajada al percatarse de quién se trataba, intentando recuperarse lentamente de la impresión que sintió momentos antes.

-¨¡Señorita Rei!¨- lloraba un pequeño niño acercándose a gran velocidad hasta ella. _Algo andaba mal_.

Se volvió a él con tiempo suficiente para detener su peso antes de que el pequeño la hiciera perder el equilibrio al abrazarse a ella con fuerza -¨¿qué ocurre?¨- preguntó preocupada.

El pequeño no dijo nada y solo continuó llorando desesperadamente, aferrándose a la tela de su falda.

-´¿Le ocurriría algo a Gohan?´- fue lo primero que pasó por su mente y aquel nudo regresó a su estómago. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó al pequeño suavemente de los brazos -¨tranquilo¨- dijo separándolo de ella -¨¿te ha ocurrido algo?¨- preguntó arrodillándose para estar a su mismo nivel de estatura.

Sus oscuros ojos temblaban sin poder dejar de llorar y antes de que pudiera repetir su pregunta, se lanzó a sus brazos con fuerza y rodeó su cuello como sí su vida dependiera de ello.

Sintió un poco de temor al ver ese dolor en sus ojos, ¿qué le ocurrió a este pequeño para que tuviera tanto miedo? -¨Goten, tranquilo¨- le decía suavemente acariciando su espalda. Quizá eso podría ayudar.

-¨No puedo, señorita Rei¨- sollozó el pequeño llorando con más fuerza.

Se quedó en silencio sintiendo otra energía acercándose al templo y continuó acariciando suavemente la espalda y el cabello alborotado del pequeño.

Gohan subió las escaleras a toda prisa y se detuvo en seco al distinguir los sollozos de su pequeño hermano enredado en los brazos de la chica. Dejó un suspiro de alivio salir de sus labios y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellos. Los ojos de Rei se encontraron con los suyos al estar frente a ellos.

-¨¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?¨- preguntó la chica, dirigiendo su atención al recién llegado.

El chico fingió una pequeña sonrisa y se agachó para estar al nivel del pequeño -¨Goten¨- le llamó en voz baja.

Al escucharlo, chilló temeroso y se aferró a Rei con toda su fuerza -¨no quiero¨- dijo con la voz entrecortada, sin poder dejar de llorar.

La preocupación de Rei aumentaba cada vez más, ¿qué podía haberle pasado para que estuviera así?  
Arrugó la frente y dirigió una mirada fría hacia el chico.

Gohan respiró hondo y se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza al sentir la penetrante mirada violácea sobre él -¨no sé por qué corrió hacia acá¨- admitió en voz baja.

La chica sacudió la cabeza -¨no te preocupes por eso¨- respondió suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello del pequeño -¨pero necesito que me digas qué le ocurrió¨- agregó seriamente.

Sintió que se sonrojaba un poco y mantuvo su mano detrás de la cabeza -¨bueno, ehh¨- hizo una pausa y una vez más fingió una pequeña sonrisa -¨mamá se molestó con él¨- bajó la mirada avergonzado por la reacción extrema de su hermano ante algo tan simple.

-¨¿Qué?¨- preguntó sorprendida y bajó la mirada al pequeño -¨¿por qué se molestó tu mamá contigo, Goten?¨- lo separó suavemente de ella para poder ver su rostro.

El pequeño continuó sollozando -¨porque es mala¨- dijo sin pensar, apretando los ojos bruscamente.

-¨Eso no es cierto, Goten¨- reprendió suavemente su hermano mayor.

Comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas y bajó la mirada cuando sus mejillas se encendieron como un tomate, intentando dejar de sollozar.

_Oh, Hades… ese niño le recordaba tanto a Serena._  
-¨Goten¨- dijo la chica acariciando su cabello -¨¿qué fue lo que pasó?¨- insistió en un suave tono de voz.

No pudo evitar sentirse despreocupado al ver a Rei siendo tan dulce con su hermano.  
Que aunque era un llorón, había sido una buena excusa para poder volver a verla. Justo como lo había dicho Bulma, ese niño le daría algún buen motivo para invitarla a salir.

-¨Y-yo¨- comenzó a decir el pequeño con las mejillas y las orejas encendidas mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la tela de su camiseta -¨r-reprobé.. mi examen d-de… matemáticas¨- admitió tímidamente.

Una suave sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica. _Ese niño en verdad era como Serena…  
_-¨¿Y por qué lloras?¨- preguntó secando una de las lágrimas que escapaba de sus brillantes ojos temerosos -¨solo tienes que estudiar más para que no te vuelva a pasar¨- le aseguró.

El pequeño levantó la mirada tímidamente y posó sus enormes y brillantes ojos oscuros en los de ella -¨¿de verdad crees que pueda hacerlo?¨- preguntó nerviosamente.

Rei asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Secó sus lágrimas y se volvió al chico que estaba detrás de él -¨¿escuchaste eso, hermano?¨- preguntó tallando sus ojos -¨la señorita Rei cree que puedo mejorar en la escuela¨- sonrió ampliamente con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-¨Claro que puedes hacerlo¨- le aseguró tranquilamente, alborotando un poco su cabello y sintiéndose más tranquilo de que hubiera dejado de llorar.

Volvió a sonreír alegremente -¨gracias, señorita Rei¨- dijo abrazándose de ella fuertemente.

La chica sonrió y se le ocurrió una pequeña idea -¨espérame aquí, Goten¨- dijo cuándo se separó de ella.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

Gohan aprovechó esta pequeña oportunidad y se levantó rápidamente para ofrecerle su mano a la chica y ayudarla a levantarse con cuidado.

Rei tomó su mano tímidamente y sintió una leve descarga eléctrica recorrer su brazo.  
Se sonrojó un poco al estar parada frente a él y un extraño nudo se formó en su estómago al sentir su oscura mirada encontrarse con la suya. ¨Yo… Ahora vuelvo¨- aseguró en voz baja soltándose lentamente de su mano y caminó en dirección al templo.

-¨¿Por qué corriste, Goten?¨- preguntó el chico, aprovechando que estaban solos.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada sonrojado -¨no lo sé, mamá me estaba gritando mucho y me sentí muy triste¨- dijo jugando con su camiseta de nueva cuenta.

-¨Ya sabes que mamá quiere que estudies mucho¨- suspiró agotado -¨tienes que hacerle caso si no quieres que te vuelva a gritar así¨- añadió tranquilamente.

Goten asintió con la cabeza tímidamente -¨además¨- agregó levantando la mirada -¨quería ver a la señorita Rei otra vez¨- se llevó las manos a la boca, como si hubiera hecho la confesión más grande de su vida.

No pudo evitar reír nerviosamente al escucharle decir eso y se llevó la mano a la frente mientras sacudía la cabeza y se agachó para poder hablar mejor con él -¨¿y por qué querías verla otra vez?¨- preguntó sonriendo, cómo si no supiera la respuesta.

El pequeño se acercó a su hermano mayor para hablarle en voz baja -¨porque la señorita Rei es muy buena conmigo, creo que… me gustaría que fuera… algo así como mi hermana¨- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

_Kami, eso no se lo esperaba..  
_-¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó confundido, rascando su mejilla.

-¨¿Acaso no te gusta la señorita Rei?¨- preguntó ladeando la cabeza y parpadeando confundido.

-¨¿Qué?¨- preguntó riendo nerviosamente y llevándose una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello.

-¨Anda, hermano¨- insistió -¨la señorita Rei es muy bonita, yo sé que si te gusta y que mghmgh…¨- decía pero una mano tapó su boca rápidamente.

-¨Shhhhh¨- dijo nerviosamente tapándole la boca al ver que Rei se acercaba a ellos -¨no sigas¨.  
Sus mejillas encendidas ante las ocurrencias inoportunas de su hermano, y esperando que no les hubiera escuchado.

Rei frunció el ceño al ver a Gohan alejarse rápidamente de su hermano, pero decidió no decir nada -¨esto es para ti¨- dijo entregándole una tira de papel color rojo.

El pequeño tomó la pieza de papel sin comprender.

-¨Es un amuleto¨- comenzó a decir la chica -¨te dará buena suerte en tus exámenes¨- sonrió dulcemente al ver la emoción en los ojos del pequeño.

-¨Gracias señorita Rei¨- volvió a decir el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa y se distrajo rápidamente con el ruido de unas aves cerca de ellos.

-¨Ellos son Phobos y Deimos¨- dijo la chica señalando a cada uno de los cuervos, que salían de las ramas de un árbol y descansaban cerca de la entrada al templo.

-¨¿Son tuyos?¨- preguntó Goten confundido acercándose cada vez más a ellos, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Más no le dio tiempo de responder cuando comenzó a correr detrás de Phobos…

Sonrió despreocupadamente al ver el buen cambió en el humor del pequeño.

Aclaró su garganta suavemente para llamar la atención de la chica -¨disculpa que te haya molestado¨- dijo nerviosamente al tener su atención.

Rei negó con la cabeza suavemente -¨no hay problema¨- sonrió acercándose a él -¨pero creí que algo le había pasado¨- dijo deteniéndose a su lado. Claro que no iba a admitir que pensó que algo malo le había ocurrido a él también..

-¨Si, bueno¨- se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza nerviosamente -¨es la primera vez que le pasa algo así¨- admitió desviando la mirada preocupada hacia el pequeño que corría felizmente.

-¨Sé a lo que te refieres¨- comenzó a decir Rei volviendo su mirada hacia él.  
Eso le dio tiempo de analizar su rostro detenidamente; era bastante atractivo a pesar de su extraño cabello, pero su rostro era muy agradable con aquellas facciones tan masculinas y aquella mirada tan… _Oh, Hades ¿pero qué estoy diciendo?_ Sacudió la cabeza suavemente para alejar esos pensamientos -¨tengo una amiga que es muy buena en la escuela¨- hizo una pausa intentando hablar tranquilamente y se sonrojó levemente -¨si quieres puedo pedirle que le ayude con algunos problemas de matemáticas¨- sugirió mordiendo su labio suavemente.

_Kami, ¡esa era su oportunidad!  
_-¨¿No crees que le moleste?¨- preguntó con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Rei lo tomó suavemente del brazo -¨claro que no, a Ami le gusta ayudar a los demás¨- sonrió dulcemente, conservando el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¨Gracias¨- se sonrojó nerviosamente al sentir el suave tacto de la chica.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- arrugó la frente al sentir una tela gruesa y rasposa antes de alejar su mano de él. Sin pensar en sus acciones, levantó un poco la tela de la manga alrededor de su bíceps para descubrir una venda -¨Gohan, ¿estás bien?¨- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sonrió nerviosamente, se había olvidado de quitarse las vendas -¨no es nada¨- le aseguró mirándola a los ojos. Empezaba a gustarle la forma en que su nombre salía de sus labios..

Arrugó las cejas volviendo su mirada hacia las vendas, podía distinguir un poco de sangre en ellas -¨¿pero qué fue lo que te pasó?¨- preguntó pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la tela rasposa.

-¨Me distraje durante el entrenamiento¨- dijo secamente. Tenerla tan cerca y el cálido tacto de sus manos lo estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. _Kami, no puedo hacerlo…_

-¨Deberías tener más cuidado, podrías hacerte daño¨- lo reprendió suavemente mientras intentaba remover la venda.

-¨Lo tendré¨- la tomó suavemente de las muñecas para impedir que deshiciera el vendaje.

Sus ojos violáceos se posaron fijamente sobre los suyos -¨déjame revisar tus heridas¨- le pidió suavemente.

Negó con la cabeza -¨no es nada¨- insistió sin poder separar sus ojos de los suyos. Podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. _Kami, era tan hermosa cuando se enojaba.  
_ Sonrió suavemente al verla arrugar la frente..

-¨Pero…¨- arrugó la frente dispuesta a convencerlo.

-¨Rei¨- la interrumpió en un suave tono de voz y la acercó un poco más a él, sin dejar de sujetarla delicadamente por las muñecas -¨agradezco tu preocupación¨- hizo una pausa y una pequeña sonrisa de lado de formó en sus labios -¨pero en verdad, no es nada¨- terminó de decir.

Podía ver en sus ojos que le decía la verdad. La calidez de su cuerpo cerca del suyo hizo que su corazón se acelerara un poco. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían…  
_Hades… _¿Qué era aquello en esa intensa mirada?

Sintió un urgente deseo de acariciar el delicado rostro de la chica, pero tan solo se limitó a dejar en libertad sus muñecas que habían sido prisioneras de sus manos y tragó saliva con dificultad.  
Necesitaría de todo su control mental para no hacer una estupidez..

-¨Lo siento¨- dijo tímidamente, sin alejarse de él.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza -¨es bueno saber que te preocupas por mí¨- dijo en voz baja mientras una mano rebelde, haciendo caso omiso, acariciaba suavemente la mejilla sonrojada de la hermosa chica frente a él.

Rei sintió que su cuerpo se derretía lentamente bajo su tacto.  
Inconscientemente, su respiración se agitó un poco y cerró los ojos instintivamente esperando que aquel momento no terminara nunca… _Por Hades, ¿qué me está pasando?  
_Abrió los ojos bruscamente y se separó de él, al percatarse de la cercanía entre ellos..

El chico parpadeó rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos -¨di-discúlpame, no fue mi intención… yo…¨- decía nerviosamente, esperando que dijera algo.

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, tan solo mirándolo a los ojos. Sin saber por qué había sentido aquello o por qué se había alejado. ¿Acaso tendría miedo? No, no era eso.  
Bajó la mirada nerviosamente, intentando calmar todas las sensaciones que inundaban en su interior.

Gohan se pasó la mano por el cabello con frustración. _Era un idiota, había arruinado todo.  
_-¨Por favor perdóname Rei, yo…no quise…¨- hizo una pausa y suspiró maldiciéndose mentalmente -¨será mejor que me vaya¨- tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¨Espera¨- dijo en una voz casi inaudible, tomándolo del brazo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al cruzar su mirada con la suya de nueva cuenta.. _¿Por qué no podía ser como Minako?_

_Kami, esos ojos…  
_No decía nada pero su delicada mano seguía sosteniendo su brazo y cada rincón de él imploraba por poder acercarse más a ella..

Rei sentía su corazón listo para saltar de su pecho, algo que nunca le había ocurrido antes.  
-¨¿P-puedes pasar mañana por el Crown?¨- preguntó nerviosamente, sin darse cuenta que estaba sosteniendo el aire.

El chico la miró sorprendido, ¿acaso lo estaba invitando a salir?  
Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios -¨claro, ¿a qué hora?¨- preguntó.

Lentamente dejó salir el aire que estaba sosteniendo inconscientemente -¨¿a qué hora sale Goten de la escuela?¨.

Se golpeó mentalmente por haberse olvidado por completo de eso, ¿cómo pudo creer que una chica como Rei pudiera interesarse en invitarlo a salir?  
-¨Podríamos ir después de las 3 pm¨- dijo tranquilamente, intentando esconder su decepción.

Una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios -¨entonces nos vemos mañana¨- dijo con un ligero tono de emoción en su voz. Quizá podría pasar más tiempo con él..

Asintió con la cabeza.  
¿Estaría imaginando cosas? Le pareció ver un pequeño brillo en los ojos de la chica..

Llamó a su hermano pequeño, quien agradeció sonriente a la chica de nueva cuenta, y se alejaron del templo para regresar a su casa antes de tener más problemas con su madre.

-¨Perdón por haber corrido¨- dijo el pequeño al entrar a su casa, acercándose a su madre antes de que pudiera decir algo -¨prometo estudiar más¨- añadió abrazándose con fuerza a sus piernas.

La mujer, sorprendida por el abrupto abrazo de su hijo, tan solo le dedicó una suave sonrisa y acarició su cabello con ternura.

Goten fingió una pequeña sonrisa y después se fue a su habitación para prepararse para dormir. Mañana sería un gran día. Su hermano le dijo que verían a la señorita Rei después de la escuela, y eso lo ponía muy feliz.

Cepilló sus dientes y apagó la luz del baño para regresar a su habitación. Cuando pasó por la habitación de su hermano y se percató que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. La curiosidad lo inundó y discretamente se asomó para ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

Gohan se veía triste. ¿O quizá solo estaba cansado?  
El pequeño rascó su mejilla suavemente, ¿sería por algo que hizo?  
Vio a su hermano mayor sentarse sobre la cama y sacar algo del cajón en el mueble junto a su cama. Se quedó quieto por unos instantes, ¿qué estaría haciendo?  
Tenía un extraño objeto entre sus manos y su expresión se hacía cada vez más triste.

No era la primera vez que lo veía así. ¿Y si tenía algo con ver con su antigua novia?  
Frunció el ceño al recordarla, siempre fue muy grosera con él y Gohan nunca le creyó. No le simpatizaba mucho.

Continuó caminando hasta su habitación.  
-´Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que mi hermano ya no esté triste´- pensó para sí mientras movía las cosas que tenía sobre la cama. Quizá podría hablar con Trunks sobre eso, ¿o sería mejor decirle a la señorita Rei? Sonrió inmediatamente al recordarla.

La señorita Rei era muy bonita.

-¨Eso es¨- pensó en voz alta sorprendido de sí mismo. Si su hermano seguía triste porque ya no tenía novia entonces tendría que hacer que la señorita Rei fuera su nueva novia. Volvió a sonreír complacido consigo mismo mientras se acomodaba en la cama -´debo hacer algo para que a la señorita Rei también le guste mi hermano´- pensó antes de cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a hacer el mejor plan para ayudarlo pero rápidamente fue vencido por el sueño.

Al día siguiente…

Salió del colegio como todos los días, sabía que Mina tenía ese evento de Sailor V que tanto mencionó la semana pasada y estaba segura que Serena la habría convencido de llevarla con ella.  
Solo estarían Lita y Ami, y eso sería más sencillo. O al menos eso esperaba.

-´Solamente le pediré su opinión´- decía para sí mientras cruzaba la calle con cuidado -´después de todo, a ella siempre le ha gustado ayudar a alguien dispuesto a estudiar´- continuó con su conversación mental. No estaba muy segura de cómo se lo pediría, pero estaba segura que Ami no se negaría a ayudarle. Siempre había sido una buena amiga y había visto cómo en repetidas ocasiones intentaba convencer a Serena y a Mina de que estudiaran más.

-¨Rei¨- llamó una voz detrás de ella.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- la voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y se volteó para encontrarse con un apuesto chico de cabello dorado -¨ah, hola Andrew¨- sonrió.

-¨¿Cómo estás?¨- preguntó acercándose hasta donde estaba la chica.

-¨Muy bien, gracias¨- se encogió de hombros -¨¿y tú?¨.

-¨Bien¨- sonrió dulcemente -¨¿Vas al Crown?¨- preguntó y la chica asintió con la cabeza -¨Unazuki va a matarme¨- rascó su mejilla nerviosamente -¨le pedí que me cubriera porque tenía una entrevista¨.

-¨¿Una entrevista?¨- preguntó alzando las cejas.

El chico asintió con la cabeza -¨la universidad me ofreció una beca y me pidieron que me reuniera con ellos¨- sonrió alegremente.

-¨¿En verdad?¨- preguntó Rei emocionada -¨me da mucho gusto, felicidades¨- dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente. Mientras rodeaba su cuello, pudo percatarse de una figura familiar caminando muy cerca de ellos -´es Gohan´- pensó alegremente al distinguir al chico acercarse cada vez más.

-¨Gracias¨- dijo el chico devolviéndole el abrazo.

Rei se alejó de él sintiendo un nudo formarse en su estómago al ver que el chico se detuvo unos instantes y después siguió caminando por la calle de enfrente. ¿La había visto?

-¨¿Ocurre algo?¨- preguntó Andrew al ver el extraño cambió en el rostro de la chica.

Sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente -¨no es nada¨- mintió y regresó aquella sonrisa a sus labios -¨estoy muy contenta por ti, te lo mereces¨.

El chico sonrió -¨gracias¨- dijo -¨no puedo esperar a contarle a Unazuki, aunque espero que no esté muy enojada¨- se encogió de hombros y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Rei caminó en silencio, tan solo limitándose a asentir con la cabeza o sonreír con algunos comentarios que hacía el chico. No podía evitar sentirse culpable. ¿Gohan los habría visto? Quizá los vio y pensó mal de ellos, o quizá ahora la odiaría por mentirle. _Hades, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto?  
_No había hecho nada malo. Y además, ¿por qué le importaría a Gohan lo que ella hiciera?

-¨Bueno, te veo en un minuto¨- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta para que la chica pasara primero -¨ah, allá están Lita y Ami¨- sonrió y saludó a las chicas con un movimiento de mano -¨iré a ver a mi hermana y enseguida las veo¨.

Rei asintió con la cabeza -¨suerte¨- bromeó.

El chico rodó los ojos divertido -¨ah, Rei¨- la llamó antes de que se alejara -¨por favor no les digas nada aún¨- le pidió.

-¨Descuida¨- sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ir a la mesa donde la esperaban sus amigas. Sabía la razón por la que no quería que dijera nada, y eso la hacía feliz.  
Aunque esperaba que algún día se animara a hacer algo al respecto.

-¨Qué bueno que ya llegaste¨- dijo la peli azul.

-¨Disculpen que llegué un poco tarde¨- sonrió suavemente tomando asiento frente a Ami -¨me encontré a Andrew al salir del colegio¨.

-¨Si, los vimos llegar juntos¨- dijo la castaña.

-¨Andrew nos tiene muy buenas noticias¨- dijo Rei.

-¨¿Por eso está Unazuki trabajando su turno?¨- preguntó Ami cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

Rei asintió con la cabeza -¨por cierto¨- bajó la mirada y sintió que sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rosado -¨quería pedirte un favor, Ami¨- dijo tímidamente. Entre más rápido se encargara de eso, mejor.

-¨Lo que necesites¨- sonrió dulcemente la peli azul.

-¨Bueno¨- hizo una pausa y mordió su labio suavemente -¨no te sientas comprometida si no puedes, lo entenderé¨- comenzó a decir.

-¨¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?¨- preguntó la castaña levantando la ceja -¨¿tiene algo que ver con el chico que conociste?¨.

Al ver que la chica permaneció en silencio, Ami sintió que sus mejillas se encendieron un poco -¨¿pero yo cómo puedo ayudarte en algo así?¨- preguntó en voz baja, llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

-¨Chicas, por favor¨- dijo Rei nerviosamente -¨no es nada de eso¨- negó con la cabeza -¨es solo que¨- hizo una pausa -¨su hermano reprobó un examen de matemáticas y quería preguntarte sí podrías ayudarle un poco¨- dijo al fin.

Ami la miró confundida -¨¿quieres que le ayude a estudiar?¨.

-¨No, solo que le ayudes con algunas cosas que no comprenda o algo así¨- se encogió de hombros nerviosamente.

La peli azul se llevó una mano a la barbilla -¨¿en qué tiene problemas?¨- preguntó haciendo una lista mental de los posibles temas que podría tratar.

-¨No lo sé¨- dijo Rei -¨le… le pedí que viniera después de clases¨- sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajó la mirada para ver la hora en su reloj -¨dijo que estarían aquí después de las 3¨- mordió su labio nerviosamente. No debía tardar mucho, lo acababa de ver antes de entrar al Crown. Pero… ¿Y si se molestó con ella por verla con Andrew?

-¨Bien, entonces le puedes preguntar cuando llegue¨- dijo la castaña con una agradable sonrisa y después dirigió la mirada hacia Rei -¨¿entonces podremos conocer a tu chico al fin?¨- le guiñó el ojo.

Sonrió nerviosamente y rodó los ojos -¨no es mi chico¨- bufó -¨tan solo nos hemos visto algunas veces, y eso es todo¨.

-¨¿Pero te gustaría que lo fuera?¨- insistió la castaña.

Rei sintió sus mejillas encenderse de nuevo, era una pregunta muy directa -¨no lo sé¨- dijo después de un largo minuto de silencio.

Ambas chicas sonrieron divertidas.  
-¨No te preocupes¨- dijo la peli azul -¨le ayudaré¨.

-¨Gracias¨- dijo Rei con una agradable sonrisa. Volvió a ver la hora en su reloj, ya deberían estar ahí.  
Quizá sí se había molestado con ella por verla con Andrew. Pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que los hubiera visto, ¿y si algo les pasó? ¿Por qué estaban tan impaciente?

-¨¿Rei?¨- llamó su atención la castaña.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- se volvió a ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¨Es él, ¿no?¨- preguntó en voz baja, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para señalar hacia la entrada.

Rei se volvió en su asiento para dirigir su atención hacia la entrada para encontrarse con un alto y apuesto chico de cabello oscuro, musculosos brazos y encantadora sonrisa. Si, definitivamente era él..

-¨¡Señorita Rei!¨- esa voz la sacó de su delicioso trance.

Lita y Ami rieron divertidas ante lo obvio que era que Rei se sentía atraída a él, al mirarlo de aquella manera. Aunque a decir verdad, no la culpaban. Era un chico muy atractivo.  
Y era la primera vez que la veían comportarse así. Por lo general era Mina la que tenía ese tipo de reacciones con los chicos.

-¨Hola¨- dijo torpemente la chica mientras le devolvía el efusivo abrazo al pequeño recién llegado.  
Y aprovechando para evitar a toda costa la mirada del atractivo chico que se acercaba.

-¨Mi hermano me dijo que me ayudarás a que me vaya mejor en la escuela¨ - dijo sonriente, lleno de emoción.

La chica negó suavemente con la cabeza -¨yo no lo haré¨- hizo una pausa y señaló a las chicas sentadas frente a ella -¨pero Ami lo hará, ella es muy buena en las matemáticas¨- le aseguró -¨y ella es Lita, si algún día quieres aprender a hacer el pastel de queso más delicioso del mundo, estoy segura que ella te puede enseñar¨- sonrió.

El chico arrugó la nariz mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban -¨no creo que pueda hacerlo, pero si podría comérmelo¨- dijo tímidamente con una gran sonrisa.

La castaña rió suavemente -¨entonces puedas ayudarme cuando haga algunas galletas¨- sonrió.

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron como dos estrellas al escuchar las palabras mágicas y sonrió alegremente.

-¨¿Cómo te llamas?¨- preguntó dulcemente la peli azul.

-¨S-S-soy Goten¨- dijo bajando la mirada, con la cara encendida como un tomate.

-¨¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímido?¨- bromeó el chico deteniéndose justo detrás de Rei.

-¨Es que¨- hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia su hermano mayor -¨las amigas de la señorita Rei son igual de bonitas que ella¨- admitió jugando con la tela de su camiseta.

-¨Eres muy dulce Goten¨- dijo la castaña sonriente.

Rei tragó saliva con dificultad sintiéndose incapaz de volverse atrás para encontrarse con él -¨eh… chicas, él es Gohan¨- hizo una rápida seña hacia atrás de ella -¨y ellas son mis amigas, Ami y Lita¨- dijo señalando a cada una.

-¨Mucho gusto¨- dijo el chico con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron un poco, en verdad era un chico muy atractivo.  
Ahora entendían por qué Rei había estado tan distraída.  
-¨Siéntate con nosotras¨- dijo la castaña amablemente, señalando el asiento frente a ella, al lado de Rei.

-¨No quisiera molestarlas más¨- dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, era evidente que la chica lo estaba evitando.

-¨Claro que no, acompáñanos¨- insistió la peli azul con una cálida sonrisa.

El chico se quedó quieto esperando que Rei dijera algo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

-¨No nos molesta que se quede, ¿verdad Rei?¨- dijo la castaña con su mejor sonrisa, dándole un suave golpe en la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Se sobresaltó al sentir el pequeño golpe -¨eh, no para nada¨- dijo tímidamente, incapaz de voltear a verlo.

Dejó un pequeño suspiro escapar de sus labios y tomó la silla junto a la chica y se sentó sin decir nada.

-¨¿Por qué no te sientas aquí?¨- preguntó Ami al pequeño indicándole el espacio junto a ella, para que tomara una silla.

Goten asintió con la cabeza y acercó la silla tímidamente hacia la chica.

-¨Rei me dijo que estás teniendo problemas con algunas cosas, ¿tienes tu libro para que me digas cuáles son?¨- preguntó dulcemente guardando las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa para dirigirle toda su atención.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y abrió su mochila para buscar el libro.

-¨¡Hola chicas!¨- dijo el chico de cabello dorado acercándose a su mesa -¨¿eh? Caras nuevas¨- añadió con una sonrisa al percatarse de los chicos sentados junto a ellas.

-¨Hola Andrew¨- saludó Ami alegremente.

-¨Rei nos dijo que tenías buenas noticias¨- sonrió la castaña con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-¨Si¨- dijo el chico con una agradable sonrisa, sintiendo la mirada penetrante del chico desconocido. Dirigió su mirada hacia él y extendió su mano amablemente -¨hola, soy Andrew¨.

-¨Gohan Son¨- dijo secamente estrechando su mano con la menor fuerza posible.  
Ese era el chico que había visto con Rei, ¿trabajaba ahí?

-¨¿Son?¨- preguntó el chico llevándose una mano a la barbilla -¨¿cómo el legendario guerrero Goku Son?¨- preguntó intrigado.

-¨¡Es mi papá!¨- respondió emocionado el pequeño sentado junto a Ami.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- se volvió hacia él -¨ah, hola ¿cómo te llamas?¨- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¨Soy Goten¨.

-¨Mucho gusto¨- dijo amablemente -¨¿así que es tu papá?¨- preguntó sorprendido -¨vaya, me acuerdo que mis tíos solían ver el torneo de las artes marciales y siempre decían que Goku era el mejor¨- sonrió.

-¨Y lo sigue siendo¨- añadió Gohan, con media sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Al menos ese tipo respetaba a su padre.

-¨Me imagino que si¨- sonrió el chico -¨me da gusto conocerlos, ¿qué les ofrezco?¨- preguntó amablemente -¨la casa invita¨- añadió.

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron con gran emoción, que pronto fue reprimida por la intensa mirada de su hermano mayor. Pero eso no lo detendría -¨yo quiero una malteada de chocolate¨- sonrió.

Gohan rodó los ojos divertido, era de esperarse de él -¨para mí un té helado está bien¨.

-¨Enseguida¨- sonrió el amable chico.

-¨Espera¨- dijo la castaña -¨¿no tenías algo importante que decirnos?¨.

-¨Oh, casi lo olvido¨- dijo mirando a la castaña a los ojos -¨la universidad me ofreció una beca¨- sonrió.

-¨¿De verdad?¨- preguntó la peli azul -¨¡felicidades, Andrew!¨- sonrió emocionada.

-¨Felicidades¨- dijo la castaña levantándose de su asiento -¨te lo mereces, nadie se ha esforzado tanto como tú¨- lo abrazó tímidamente.

-¨Gracias¨- dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos.  
Cualquiera podía darse cuenta a kilómetros que estaba total y completamente enamorado de ella.

Gohan se volvió hacia Rei, en un intento por llamar su atención.  
-¨¿Son novios?¨- preguntó en voz baja. Aunque no tenía mucho interés en el asunto.

Rei se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo y solo negó con la cabeza.

-¨Bueno, es muy obvio que los dos se gustan¨- añadió con un poco de indiferencia.

-¨¿Eso crees?¨- preguntó Rei volviéndose a él.

El chico sonrió al tener su atención al fin y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Seguía molesta con él por lo de la noche anterior? Tragó saliva y continuó admirando sus hermosos ojos violáceos, a decir verdad, se sentía un poco más tranquilo después de ver que el chico aquel estaba interesado en alguien más.  
Eso quería decir que quizá, solo quizá, podría tener una pequeña oportunidad con ella.

-¨Lo sabía¨- dijo en voz baja dirigiendo su mirada hacia la castaña que seguía hablando con el chico de cabello dorado.

Gohan sintió un cambio en el _ki_ de su hermano y se volvió a él arrugando la frente. ¿Estaba intentando decirle algo?

El pequeño hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para señalar a Rei. ¿Afuera?

Volvió la mirada hacia la chica, no muy seguro de querer hacerle caso a su pequeño hermano.  
-¨¿Puedo hablar contigo?¨- preguntó en voz baja.

Rei asintió con la cabeza y ambos se levantaron de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida.

Una vez afuera, no se hizo esperar el silencio incómodo entre ambos..

La chica mordía su labio nerviosamente y hacía su mejor intento por evitar su mirada.

Gohan en cambio, seguía con la mirada fija en ella. ¿Por qué lo estaba evitando?  
-¨Rei¨- dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza -¨¿estás molesta por lo de ayer?¨.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- alzó las cejas y levantó la mirada hacia el chico -¨no, yo… ¿por qué estaría molesta?¨.

-¨No lo sé, bueno¨- hizo una pausa -¨parece que me estás evitando¨- dijo al fin.

La chica solo bajó la mirada, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo.

-¨¿Quieres que me vaya?¨- preguntó con un ligero tono de resignación.

-¨No¨- respondió rápidamente, levantando la mirada de nueva cuenta y sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco -¨quiero decir, no tienes que irte¨- se corrigió tímidamente.

Media sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico -¨¿estás segura?¨.

Rei asintió con la cabeza suavemente.

-¨¿Entonces por qué estás evitándome?¨-insistió.

Las mejillas de Rei se encendieron un poco más y volvió a bajar la mirada.  
-¨Yo…¨- mordió su labio nerviosamente -¨es una tontería, mejor olvídalo¨- fingió una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta -¨¿por qué no regresamos?¨.

Gohan la tomó suavemente del brazo para impedirle que se fuera -¨¿y por qué no me lo dices?¨.

La chica se quedó quieta sin decir nada, buscando mentalmente las palabras adecuadas para no sonar como una tonta.

-¨Rei¨- insistió el chico obligándola a voltearse hacia él, con cuidado de no parecer muy brusco -¨¿acaso hice algo?¨- preguntó preocupado.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a bajar la mirada.

El chico la tomó suavemente por la barbilla para levantar su rostro y poder verla a los ojos -¨entonces, ¿qué ocurre?¨.

_Dulce Hades, aquella forma en que la veía..  
_Sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago, obligándola a decirle la verdad -¨yo…¨- comenzó a decir, derritiéndose lentamente bajo aquella intensa mirada -¨me encontré a Andrew cuando caminaba hacia acá y¨- tragó saliva con dificultad -¨te vi y yo…. Creí que… no sé, yo…¨- sus mejillas tomaban un suave tono rosa con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

_Kami, ¿acaso eso quería decir que….?  
_Relajó un poco su rostro y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios -¨¿creíste que… me molestaría?¨- preguntó.

_Soy una tonta, soy una tonta…_  
-¨N-no… y-yo…¨- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas -¨¿por qué creíste que me molestaría?¨- preguntó sin dejar de sostener delicadamente su barbilla, y acomodó un mechón de su cabello que caía sobre su frente con su mano libre.

Rei sintió esa extraña sensación en su estómago de nueva cuenta, ¿por qué todo lo que hacía la ponía nerviosa? Necesitaría hablar con Minako inmediatamente.  
Requirió de toda su fuerza para poder negar con la cabeza lentamente.

La mano de Gohan que sostenía su barbilla, comenzó a tener mente propia y decidió dejar que su áspero pulgar acariciara su piel con suavidad, hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios y lentamente seguir el borde de su labio inferior.

El cuerpo de Rei se estremeció con aquella caricia, y sintió que perdía el balance en sus piernas.  
Tragó saliva con dificultad -¨será mejor que¨- decía con la voz entrecortada -¨regresemos¨- mojó sus labios inconscientemente al sentir que el pulgar del chico se alejaba de ellos..

Gohan asintió con la cabeza; absorto en la hermosa mirada de la chica y en el suave movimiento de sus labios al hablar. _Kami, lo que daría por poder besarla…_

Rei se separó tímidamente de él -¨¿vamos?¨- preguntó dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

Regresaron a la mesa, donde las chicas conversaban con el pequeño que asentía con la cabeza efusivamente.

-¨Entonces nos vemos mañana¨- sonrió dulcemente la peli azul.

-¨¿Qué va a pasar mañana?¨- preguntó Rei al regresar, aún con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-¨¡Hermano!¨- dijo Goten levantándose de su asiento emocionado -¨mañana iremos al parque al festival de las estrellas¨- lo tomó fuertemente del brazo -¨¿si podemos ir, verdad?¨- preguntó con sus brillantes ojos.

-¨¿Festival de las estrellas?¨- preguntó Rei dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amigas.

-¨Si¨- comenzó a decir la castaña -¨Unazuki nos invitó a todos, será divertido¨- sonrió.

-¨¿Entonces si podemos ir?¨- volvió a preguntar el pequeño Goten.

-¨Si la señorita Rei no tiene ningún problema con ello¨- dijo divertido el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica.

El pequeño se volvió a ella, haciendo su mejor intento por mirarla con ojos de niño bueno.

Rei negó con la cabeza divertida y se agachó junto a él -¨no hace falta que lo preguntes, Goten¨- dijo alborotando su cabello -¨será divertido¨.

-¨¡SI!¨- dijo Goten emocionado alzando los brazos.

-¨Gracias por la invitación¨- dijo el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia las dos chicas sentadas en la mesa, y después bajó la mirada hacia su hermano -¨¿listo para irnos?¨- preguntó.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y regresó a su asiento para guardar su libro -¨gracias por ayudarme, señorita Ami¨- dijo tímidamente.

-¨No hay ningún problema, Goten¨- sonrió dulcemente -¨pero aún faltaron temas, después seguimos con ellos ¿te parece?¨- preguntó.

-¨Si¨- dijo sonriente mientras tomaba su mochila -¨adiós señorita Lita¨- hizo un movimiento con su mano y se dio la vuelta -¨adiós señorita Rei¨- se despidió alegremente.

-¨Vaya, está muy emocionado¨- sonrió dirigiendo la mirada hacia el chico junto a ella.

-¨Así es Goten¨- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¨¿nos vemos mañana?¨- preguntó con su encantadora sonrisa que la desarmaba instantáneamente.

Rei se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¨Adiós¨- dijo el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia la castaña y la peli azul -¨y de nuevo gracias¨- sonrió.

-¨Si, y mucho gusto¨- dijo la peli azul.

-¨Nos vemos mañana¨- agregó la castaña.

Gohan se volvió hacia Rei y volvió a mirar sus hermosos ojos violáceos una vez más -¨adiós¨- le dijo en voz baja.

Mordió su labio suavemente mientras los veía alejarse.

-¨¿Y puedo invitar a Trunks?¨- alcanzó a escuchar que preguntaba Goten antes de que salieran del Crown.

Rei tomó asiento y dejó un largo suspiro escapar de sus labios, y recargó sus codos sobre la mesa -¨¿qué?¨- preguntó bruscamente al darse cuenta de la extraña manera en que la veían sus amigas.

-¨Vaya¨- dijo la castaña divertida, cruzándose de brazos -¨en verdad te gusta ese chico¨- sonrió.

-¨¿¡Qué!?¨- preguntó sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían.

Ami comenzó a reír -¨si¨- dijo llevándose una mano a los labios -¨la verdad es que se te nota mucho¨.

-¨¿Eso creen?¨- preguntó preocupada llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¨Chicas¨- llamó una voz acercándose a ellas.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- se volvieron todas hacia la linda gatita que brincaba para subirse a la mesa.

-¨Qué bueno que las encuentro¨- dijo seriamente.

-¨¿Ocurre algo, Luna?¨- preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

La gatita asintió con la cabeza -¨sabemos que el enemigo está cerca¨- comenzó a decir seriamente -¨debemos alertar a las demás¨.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?  
Por favor no se olviden de dejar un review, ayudan mucho para saber qué tal está saliendo mi historia... y me vendría bien saber qué les gustaría que pasara en los siguientes capítulos. Pero igual, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla.

Si alguien es Beta, o le gustaría ser Beta de mis historias... se los agradecería mucho, porque estoy teniendo algunos problemas con mis otras historias... ya no sé cómo quiero continuarlas.

Bueno, pues hasta la próxima. Saludos!


	5. Tanabata

¡Al fin estoy actualizando!  
Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia. No tengo mucho tiempo libre para actualizar tan rápido como quisiera, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor intento.  
Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado...

* * *

**V. Tanabata**

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que les dijo Luna, y le había costado bastante trabajo conciliar el sueño. Sería un día muy largo con muy poco descanso.

Acordaron encontrarse en el templo esa tarde para hacer un plan junto a Luna y Artemis; debían estar preparadas para lo que les esperaba. Aunque no sabían muy bien a qué se enfrentarían.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse mientras hacía su oración frente al fuego, para adivinar el futuro. Juntó sus manos y al abrir los ojos vio algunas extrañas figuras moviéndose entre las llamas, ¿ese sería el enemigo? ¿Qué clase de problemas les causaría? ¿Acaso era…?

-¨¿Rei?¨- escuchó una voz llamarla cerca de la puerta, forzándola a terminar con su lectura, antes de descifrar lo que acababa de ver.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y deslizó la delgada puerta corrediza de la habitación. Al salir se encontró con una sonriente rubia con un lindo gato blanco en sus brazos -¨Mina¨- dijo acercándose a ellos.

-¨¿Interrumpimos?¨- preguntó el gato blanco, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

La chica negó con la cabeza -¨intenté hacer una predicción con el fuego, pero no descubrí nada que pudiera ayudarnos¨- suspiró desganada.

-¨Lo entiendo¨- dijo la rubia -¨es nuestro deber proteger a la princesa, y estoy segura que estamos preparadas para enfrentarnos a lo que sea¨- le aseguró firmemente.

-¨Tienes razón¨- fingió una sonrisa.

-¨Las demás chicas no deben tardar en llegar¨- dijo el gato blanco moviendo su colita, una vez que la chica lo dejó libremente en el piso.

Rei asintió con la cabeza -¨¿quieren tomar algo?¨- preguntó señalando la cocina para que la siguieran.  
Puso a calentar agua para un té y después de servirlo en una jarra que lo mantendría caliente se retiró a su habitación para cambiarse.

¿En verdad estaban preparadas para enfrentar lo que estaba por venir?  
¿Podrían vencer al enemigo una vez más?  
Tomó su _yukata_ color rojo con estampados en tonos negro y morado de su closet y comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente, teniendo un poco de dificultad al atar el pedazo de tela alrededor de su cintura -´espero que Mina tenga razón´- dijo para sí mientras salía de su habitación.

-¨¿Y tienes planes para después?¨- escuchó la voz de Mina proveniente de la cocina, eso indicaba que alguien más había llegado.

-¨No lo sé¨- dijo la otra voz en un tono nervioso.

Rei entró en la cocina y se encontró con la rubia charlando con Lita -¨hola¨- dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a la chica.

-¨Hola Rei¨- dijo la castaña, alcanzó a notar que tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas -¨espero que no te moleste, pero me serví un poco de té para acompañar a Mina¨- señaló su taza -¨además traje unas galletas de almendra con naranja¨- sonrió abriendo el pequeño contenedor.

-¨No debiste molestarte¨- sonrió acercándose a la mesa para servirse un poco de té.

La castaña se encogió de hombros -¨pero es la única forma de hacer que Serena ponga atención¨.

-¨En eso tienes razón¨- dijo la rubia recargándose sobre la mesa -¨ah, ahí viene Ami¨- dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

-¨Hola chicas¨- dijo la recién llegada, vistiendo un sencillo _yukata _en suaves tonos azules.

-¨Qué bueno que llegas¨- sonrió la castaña.

-¨¿Y Serena?¨- preguntó esperanzada.

Rei negó con la cabeza y le ofreció su taza de té al terminar de servirla, para después tomar otra para ella.

-¨¿Por qué no me sorprende?¨- bromeó llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¨¿Tuviste suerte en tu búsqueda?¨- preguntó el pequeño gato blanco subiendo al regazo de la rubia.

-¨Hola Artemis¨- dijo alegremente la chica acariciando las orejas del gato -¨no he podido encontrar nada, pero detecté una fuerza extraña a las afueras de la ciudad¨- hizo una pausa para alejarse del gato y poder dirigir su mirada hacia el resto de las chicas -¨lo extraño es que no es solo una, son varias lecturas de una energía que no había detectado antes¨.

-¨¿Crees que se trate del enemigo?¨- preguntó la chica de cabello oscuro, mirándola seriamente.

Ami se quedó pensativa unos segundos y dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té -¨aún no estoy segura¨- hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia Artemis -¨sí esa energía que detectó mi computadora es el enemigo, ¿por qué no han atacado?¨.

Artemis respondió seriamente -¨no sabemos si están planeando un ataque más fuerte¨- hizo una pausa al sentir que Mina acariciaba su espalda -¨aún no sabemos sí están detrás de la princesa o qué es lo que están buscando¨.

-¨Si, tienes razón¨- dijo la castaña -¨no sabemos qué es lo que están planeando, pero de igual forma debemos estar alertas, podrían atacar en cualquier momento¨.

-¨Estoy seguro de que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos¨- aseguró el gato blanco.

-¨Por supuesto¨- dijo seriamente Rei -¨no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos con un enemigo¨.

Sintiendo que el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más serio, y sintiéndose un poco incomoda, Minako decidió cambiar un poco el tema -¨bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre eso cuando llegue Serena¨- hizo una pausa y optó por su mejor sonrisa -¨así que, Rei ¿ésta será una cita con **Gohan**?¨- preguntó haciendo énfasis en el nombre del chico.

_¿Cita? Dulce Hades, no. Eso no. ¿Una cita?_  
Rei sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un suave tono rosa -¨no, no es una cita¨- dijo llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

-¨¿Entonces qué es?¨- preguntó la castaña intentando no reír al ver cómo comenzaba a sonrojarse un poco.

-¨No lo sé, fue su idea¨- respondió secamente.

-¨Vamos, Rei¨- dijo la rubia -¨solo están ayudándote, necesitas un empujoncito¨- le guiñó el ojo.

-¨No sé de qué hablas¨- cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de su taza de té, intentando esconder cuán incomoda se sentía.

-¨Vamos, ¿acaso vas a negarlo?¨- bromeó -¨por lo que escuché sobre él debe ser un chico muy lindo, ¡completamente mi tipo!¨- hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de la chica -¨si no te decides, quizá tenga que adelantarme¨- dijo en el tono más serio que pudo sin reír.

-¨No hagas eso, Mina¨- dijo Ami conteniendo la risa, siempre le sorprendía lo poco sutil que podía llegar a ser esa chica.

-¨Solo es una observación¨- se encogió de hombros intentando no darle importancia -¨solo digo que un chico así no lo encuentras en cualquier parte¨- alzó las cejas y dirigió su mirada hacia Rei.

Permaneció en silencio, en realidad no quería tener esa conversación en estos momentos. Había cosas mucho más importantes en su cabeza cómo para preocuparse por una más.

Al ver que no había obtenido buenos resultados, Mina decidió no presionarla más. Ya tendrían tiempo más tarde que fueran al festival.

-¨Pues a mí me pareció un buen chico¨- dijo la castaña -¨y su pequeño hermano es tan lindo¨.

-¨Lo es¨- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa -¨me pregunto si le sirvió lo que le dije¨- se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

Se limitaron a charlar sobre cosas triviales hasta que al fin llegaron Serena y Luna, tarde como siempre. Pero ya estaban acostumbradas a eso.

Luna les pidió que estuvieran alertas a cualquier situación, a pesar de que aún no tenían un plan. Era la primera vez que no podía decirles qué hacer, la primera vez que no estaba preparada para ésto.

-¨No te preocupes, Luna¨- aseguró tranquilamente la peli azul -¨estoy por conseguir más información sobre estas extrañas energías y pronto podremos saber a qué nos enfrentaremos¨.

-¨Gracias, Ami¨- dijo la gatita -¨siento mucho que no puedan seguir con la tranquilidad de sus vidas normales¨- agregó con un poco de culpa.

-¨Al menos esta vez tenemos todos nuestros recuerdos¨- sonrió la castaña.

Y era verdad, puesto que no era la primera vez que tenían un descanso después de tantas batallas. Pero siempre que eso pasaba, tardaban en recuperar su memoria y en volver a encontrarse. Pero ésta vez no fue necesario.

Su última batalla había sido un éxito y por fortuna no hubo pérdidas entre las Sailor Scouts.

-¨Bueno¨- interrumpió Mina -¨no quiero presionarlas, pero se supone que debemos llegar al festival a las 6 y faltan 10 minutos¨.

-¨¿De verdad?¨- preguntó la otra rubia -¨qué rápido pasó el tiempo¨.

-¨Si, no queremos que Rei llegue tarde¨- bromeó Mina pero solo recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de la aludida que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-¨Ya déjala, Mina¨- reprendió la castaña riendo un poco.

-¨Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo¨- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¨es decir, jamás imaginé ver a Rei tan nerviosa por un chico¨- sonrió ampliamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica -¨discúlpame, no me lo tomes a mal¨.

La chica de cabello oscuro bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas conservaban ese tono rosa. Tenía razón. Por más que le molestara, sabía que tenía toda la razón y no podía negárselo. Además, ¿por qué se ponía tan nerviosa con ese chico?

-¨De igual forma, Mina¨- comenzó a decir la peli azul -¨no debes molestarla, sobre todo tú qué sabes lo que se siente cuando te agrada demasiado un chico¨.

-¨Si, como mi Darien¨- suspiró la rubia de coletas.

-¨Tú no tienes derecho a opinar¨- reprochó la otra rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-¨En fin, dejen de discutir¨- intervino la castaña sacudiendo la cabeza -¨debemos irnos¨.

Después de avisar a su abuelo que llegaría tarde, Rei y las chicas salieron del templo en dirección al parque de la ciudad. Luna y Artemis caminaban junto a ellas, pero no se quedarían por mucho tiempo. Tenían planeado revisar los alrededores por sí se encontraban con aquellas extrañas energías que mencionó Ami.

-¨¿Y no vas a participar el concurso?¨- preguntó la castaña a Mina.

La chica se encogió de hombros -¨no lo sé¨- apretó los labios con un poco de preocupación.

-¨Pero ese ha sido tu sueño desde hace mucho¨- dijo Serena.

-¨Lo sé, pero no creo que sea el momento¨- admitió nostálgicamente.

-¨He intentado convencerla desde que recibió la carta de aceptación¨- comenzó a decir el pequeño gato blanco -¨pero hasta ahora no he tenido suerte¨.

-¨¿Por qué no lo intentas?¨- preguntó la peli azul con una dulce sonrisa.

-¨Si, Mina¨- agregó Rei -¨sabes que te apoyaremos en todo, y tienes mucho talento¨.

La aludida sonrió alegremente -¨gracias, chicas¨- dijo -¨me da gusto saber que cuento con ustedes, pero aún no sé sí estoy lista para eso¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨Pues si te decides, sabes que estaremos ahí contigo¨- dijo Serena alegremente.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco tranquila. Siempre había querido ser una famosa cantante y, a pesar de tener el talento y potencial, sabía que su deber como Sailor Scout era mucho más importante que cualquier sueño. Por esa razón no estaba segura sí debía intentar cumplir su sueño o resignarse y conformarse con la fama que le traía ser Sailor V, aunque nadie supiera que se trataba de ella.

-¨Ahí están Andrew y su hermana¨- señaló la rubia de coletas cuando llegaron al parque -¨¡hola chicos!¨- saludó efusivamente acercándose a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-¨Ya llegaron¨- dijo la pelirroja volviéndose a ellas -¨hola chicas, ¿cómo están?¨- sonrió.

-¨Vaya, que lindas se ven¨- dijo el chico de cabello dorado con una agradable sonrisa.

-¨Hola chicos¨- dijo Minako sonriente -¨ustedes también se ven muy bien¨.

-¨Gracias. No estaba segura de saber usarlo¨- admitió tímidamente la pelirroja tomando la tela de su _yukata _amarillo.

-¨Sí, son un poco confusos¨- dijo la rubia de coletas rascando su mejilla -¨tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi mamá¨.

El resto de los chicos rieron un poco.

-¨Bueno, ¿quieren comer algo?¨- preguntó el chico de cabello dorado.

-¨Claro, ¿qué tienen en mente?¨- respondió la castaña.

-¨¡No!¨- intervino bruscamente Mina -¨aún estamos esperando a alguien más, ¿no lo recuerdan?¨- les guiñó el ojo dándole un suave golpe a Rei con su codo.

-¨Mina¨- reprochó suavemente la chica.

-¨Oh, es cierto¨- dijo la peli azul llevándose una mano a la mejilla y volteando la vista a su alrededor, buscando a alguien.

-¨¿Al chico que viste el otro día en el Crown?¨- preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

Ambas rubias asintieron efusivamente con la cabeza.  
-¨Así es, Unazuki¨- dijo Mina alzando una mano y cerrando su puño frente a ella -¨y yo, la gran Mina Aino, me encargaré de que..¨

-¨No te encargarás de nada¨- interrumpió la chica de cabello negro tomándola fuertemente del puño frente a ella, obligándola a bajarlo -¨por favor, Mina¨- cambió su tono de voz por uno más tranquilo y la miró a los ojos.

-¨Pero¨- iba a reprochar pero se detuvo al ver la mirada suplicante de la chica frente a ella.

-¨No me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy¨- le pidió en voz baja, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

La rubia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza -¨está bien¨- se encogió de hombros -¨lo intentaré¨.

-¨Rei¨- llamó la castaña en voz baja -¨creo que allá está Gohan, ¿no?¨- preguntó señalando hacia un puesto de comida no muy lejos de ahí.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- se volvió hacia donde le habían señalado y sonrió sin darse cuenta al distinguir al chico sentado en una mesa junto a dos pequeños, con un par de platos apilados sobre la mesa.

-¨¿Por qué no vamos a saludarlo?¨- sugirió Mina tomándola suavemente del brazo para obligarla a caminar en dirección al chico.

-¨No, Mina¨- intentó detenerla -¨espera, no¨- pero era muy tarde, ya había sido descubierta.

-¨¡Señorita Rei!¨- dijo el pequeño Goten levantándose rápidamente de su asiento para abrazarla.

-¨Hola¨- dijo tímidamente al pequeño, para después dirigirle una mirada fría a la rubia junto a ella que solo sonreía alegremente -¨¿cómo estás?¨- preguntó volviendo su atención al pequeño.

-¨Muy bien, estábamos comiendo mientras esperábamos¨- dijo sonriente.

Alzó la mirada hacia la mesa llena de platos -¨ya lo creo¨- pensó en voz alta y su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos azules que la miraban fríamente -¨¿hmm?¨.

-¨¿Quién es?¨- preguntó el dueño de aquella mirada.

-¨Ella es la señorita Rei¨- dijo Goten dirigiéndose al otro chico que los acompañaba.

-¨Ohhh¨- fue su respuesta.

-¨Él es Trunks¨- volvió a hablar el pequeño Goten señalando hacia el pequeño de cabello lavanda y mirada fría, quien continuaba devorando su plato de comida sin inquietarse.

-¨Hola, Trunks¨- dijo la chica amablemente acercándose a él.

No dijo nada pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y bajó la mirada hacia su plato de comida.

-¨Creo que los dos son iguales¨- bromeó Gohan al ver la reacción del pequeño Trunks.

Rei se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada hacia él -¨¿tienen mucho tiempo que llegaron?¨- preguntó tímidamente.

El chico le sonrió y negó con la cabeza -¨un par de minutos¨.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Goten dirigó su mirada hacia Rei y luego hacia su hermano, regresó hacia Rei y luego a su hermano y sonrió ampliamente. Quizá tenía razón en todo esto.  
-¨¿Hmm?¨- desvió su mirada hacia la rubia que estaba junto a Rei -¨hola¨- dijo tímidamente.

La rubia, que no había creído lo que sus amigas le habían dicho, intentaba no reír al presenciar aquello. Dirigió su atención al pequeño y le dedicó una agradable sonrisa.

Rei se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Goten, y recordó que venía acompañada.  
_Hades, Mina está conmigo…  
_-¨Oh, disculpa¨- dijo a la rubia sintiendo como comenzaba a sonrojarse -¨ella es Minako¨- dijo volviéndose a la mesa.

-¨Hola, mucho gusto¨- dijo la rubia, intentando no reírse de su amiga.

-¨Gohan Son¨- dijo el chico con aquella encantadora sonrisa y un suave movimiento de la cabeza -¨él es mi hermano Goten¨- señaló al pequeño de extraño cabello negro alborotado -¨y él es Trunks¨- señaló al pequeño de cabello lavanda y rostro encendido como un tomate.

-´Vaya, Lita tenía razón´- pensó para sí la rubia. El chico era más atractivo de lo que había imaginado, y ahora estaba más convencida en que tenía que ¨ayudarle¨ a Rei, o de lo contrario se vería en la penosa necesidad de quitarle su atención. Bueno, no se atrevería a hacerle algo así a su amiga pero por él quizá lo consideraría…

-¨¿Quieren comer algo?¨- preguntó el chico interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia.

-¨Eh, bueno¨- dijo Rei -¨íbamos a ir a otro puesto¨- señaló a un pequeño grupo de personas cerca de ahí -¨y… nos están esperando¨.

-¨Entonces debemos irnos¨- dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza y dirigió su atención a los pequeños junto a él -¨¿listos chicos?¨.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza después de comer a toda prisa el resto del arroz en sus tazones.

-¨Ahora nos vemos¨- dijo la rubia con una dulce sonrisa, tomando a la otra chica del brazo para regresar a su grupo mientras el chico pagaba por su comida.

-¨¿Por qué hiciste eso?¨- preguntó Rei confundida, cuando estaban a una distancia considerable.

-¨Tenemos que hablar¨- dijo seriamente la rubia -¨te gusta este chico, ¿no?¨- preguntó -¨y creo que es obvio que también le gustas¨- hizo una pausa y sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido de la chica -¨¿por qué no pasan un tiempo solos? Yo puedo distraer a su hermano y al otro chico junto con los demás¨- se encogió de hombros.

Rei arrugó la frente confundida -¨¿qué quieres decir?¨.

-¨Vamos, Rei¨- se llevó las manos a la cadera -¨es el_ Tanabata, _el día en que la princesa y el pastor pueden verse después de esperar un largo año¨- entrelazó sus manos frente a su pecho -¨el día en que los amantes se ven solo por una noche¨- continuó diciendo mientras sus ojos brillaban alegremente.

-¨Mina, es una leyenda y le estás cambiando el significado¨- se llevó una mano a la frente.

La rubia rodó los ojos al ser interrumpida -¨solo estoy diciendo que pueden ir juntos a escribir su deseo¨- se encogió de hombros.

Rei se quedó pensativa, considerado las palabras de su amiga.

-¨Perdón por tardarnos¨- dijo el chico acercándose a ellas, e interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Rei.

-¨No pasa nada¨- dijo la rubia -¨vengan, les presentaré al resto¨- señaló al grupo y comenzó a caminar -¨chicos¨- llamó la atención del grupo -¨no todos los conocen, pero ellos son Gohan, Goten y Trunks¨- dijo señalando a cada uno.

-¨¡Hola señorita Lita y señorita Ami!¨- saludó el pequeño de cabello oscuro.

-¨Hola¨- saludó la castaña y la peli azul hizo una seña con la mano.

-¨Hola, soy Serena¨- dijo la rubia de coletas acercándose a ellos -¨mucho gusto¨- sonrió dulcemente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Terminaron las introducciones que hicieron falta y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al puesto de _yakitori_.

Estratégicamente, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Mina se encargó de que el grupo se separara solo un poco de Rei y Gohan. Para darles un poco de espacio. Si bien, no era una cita ella se encargaría de hacer todo lo necesario para que fuera lo más parecido a una. O su nombre no era Minako Aino, la diosa del amor.

-¨Te ves muy linda¨- dijo tímidamente el chico mientras caminaba junto a ella.

Rei sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron rápidamente -¨gracias¨- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¨No sabía que teníamos que vestir de cierta forma¨- dijo nerviosamente, llevándose una mano detrás de su cuello.

-¨No te preocupes¨- negó con la cabeza -¨no es obligatorio hacerlo¨- sonrió dulcemente.

Gohan se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin saber qué más decir mientras continuaban caminando.

¿Qué importaba si no vestía un _yukata_? Se veía tan bien con lo que vestía esa noche; pantalón vaquero oscuro, camiseta blanca y chamarra de piel. Mina tenía razón, **necesitaba** un empujoncito. Tan solo estar cerca de él la ponía nerviosa -´y Mina sugiriendo que pasáramos tiempo solos´- dijo para sí.  
_Hades, ¿cómo espera que pueda hacer algo así?_

Llegaron al puesto de _yakitori_, y cada quién hizo su pedido. Algunos de pollo, otros de carne con salsa teriyaki o solo con salsa de soya.

-¨¿Y ya saben qué deseos van a hacer?¨- preguntó Unazuki mientras esperaban que les entregaran el resto de su comida.

-¨¿Deseos?¨- preguntaron Goten y Trunks al mismo tiempo.

-¨Si, es una tradición del _Tanabata_¨- dijo la castaña.

-¨¿Ya tienen las esferas?¨- preguntó el pequeño de cabello lavanda, ladeando la cabeza confundido.

-¨¿Esferas?¨- preguntó la rubia de coletas rascando su mejilla.

Gohan dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su hermano y al otro pequeño -¨ehhhh….. ¿qué tipo de deseos pueden pedir?¨- preguntó intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-¨¿Oh, no conocen la leyenda?¨- preguntó la pelirroja.

Los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza, con expresiones confundidas en sus rostros.

-¨No se preocupen¨- dijo la peli azul riendo suavemente -¨el _Tanabata_ se celebra el séptimo día, del séptimo mes porque es el día en que las estrellas Vega y Altair se juntan cada año¨.

-¨Si, la leyenda cuenta que la princesa Orihime tejía hermosos trajes para los dioses a orillas del río Amanogawa. Su padre, preocupado por la falta de tiempo de su hija, decidió buscar a un hombre para casarse con ella¨- continuó la castaña.

-¨Pero Hikoboshi era un pastor que vivía del lado opuesto del río¨- interrumpió la rubia de coletas.

-¨Si¨- respondió la castaña -¨cuando la princesa Orihime y Hikoboshi se conocieron, se enamoraron perdidamente al instante y se casaron al poco tiempo¨.

-¨Pero, como toda leyenda no fue un final feliz¨- interrumpió Mina entrelazando sus manos frente a su pecho -¨estaban tan enamorados, que dejaron de hacer sus obligaciones. La princesa dejó de tejer para los dioses, y el pastor descuidó su ganado y terminó esparciéndose por el cielo¨ - decía con ojos soñadores, y después llevó la parte trasera de su muñeca a su frente -¨el Rey celestial, molesto con la pareja, separó a cada uno de un lado del río y les prohibió que se vieran¨.

Los dos pequeños voltearon a verse confundidos por los drásticos cambios de esa chica.

-¨Entonces la princesa le pidió a su padre volver a ver a su amado, y consiguió que su padre les permitiera verse el séptimo día del séptimo mes, con la condición de que la princesa terminara de tejer los trajes de los dioses¨- terminó de contar la historia la castaña.

El pequeño de cabello lavanda arrugó la frente -¨¿y qué tienen que ver las estrellas?¨.

-¨Se supone que la estrella Vega representa a la princesa Orihime, y la estrella Altair representa al pastor Hikoboshi¨- dijo la peli azul -¨la vía láctea es un río de estrellas que cruza por el cielo y separa a estas estrellas¨.

-¨Ohhh, ¿entonces la vía láctea es ese río que separaba a la princesa y al pastor?¨- preguntó Trunks.

-¨Así es¨- dijeron al mismo tiempo Lita y Ami.

-¨¿Y por qué piden deseos?¨- fue el turno de Goten.

-¨Porque la leyenda dice que la princesa y el pastor están tan felices de poder estar juntos que conceden deseos esta noche¨- dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa.

-¨Se suelen escribir en pequeñas tiras de papel de colores y después se cuelgan en las ramas de los árboles de bambú¨- dijo Rei -¨cómo ese de allá¨- señaló un árbol cerca de ellos.

-¨¿Y si se cumplen los deseos?¨- preguntó Goten entrecerrando los ojos.

-¨Supongo que depende de cada deseo y que tan imposible sea¨- dijo Andrew.

Goten se cruzó de brazos y permaneció pensativo en silencio.

Después de relatar la historia, comenzaron a comer y esperaron a que Serena pidiera otras dos órdenes.

-¨¿Hermano?¨- llamó en voz baja Goten acercándose a él -¨¿crees en esa leyenda?¨- preguntó rascando su mejilla.

-¨No lo sé, ¿por qué?¨- preguntó.

-¨Me pregunto si puedes pedir un deseo como con las esferas del dragón y se te concede inmediatamente¨- apretó los labios.

-¨No, Goten¨- negó suavemente con la cabeza -¨eso es diferente¨.

El pequeño bajó la mirada -¨solo quiero que papá no vuelva a dejarnos¨- admitió tímidamente.

* * *

Tuve que terminarlo ahí porque si le seguía... iba a ser un capítulo muy largo y cada vez más complicado para elegir dónde terminarlo :(  
Una disculpa, pero pronto viene el siguiente y se está poniendo mejor.

¿Qué les pareció?

En verdad me da mucho gusto saber que les está gustando la historia. Al principio no sabía qué esperar porque no sé qué tan ¨popular¨es esta pareja, pero a mi me encanta así que decidí arriesgarme un poco.

Como siempre, sí tienen algún comentario, queja, sugerencia, petición... no olviden dejar un review o pueden enviarme un mensaje!

Gracias por su tiempo, hasta el próximo capítulo! :)


	6. ¿Sailor Scouts?

¡Al fin una actualización!  
Hola a todos, primero que nada gracias por dejar sus reviews y por su paciencia y apoyo en este proyecto.  
Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y las tareas y bueno, ya se imaginan. Tengo un horario muy pesado y casi no tengo tiempo libre, así que había estado escribiendo de poco en poco este capítulo pero este fin de semana me decidí a terminarlo antes de que pasara más tiempo.  
Tengo tres exámenes esta semana y debí estar estudiando el fin de semana en vez de pegarme a la computadora y exprimir todas mis ideas, pero ya no podía con la culpa de tardar tanto en actualizar..

Así que aquí lo tienen, un nuevo capítulo en esta extraña historia.  
Les advierto que es un capítulo MUY LARGO, lo siento. Casi 21 páginas de Word ¡solo para ustedes!

Nota: Espero estarlos convenciendo cada vez más de que Gohan y Rei serían una excelente pareja :P

* * *

VI. ¿Sailor Scouts?

-¨¿Es la primera vez que vienes al festival?¨- preguntó la chica de cabello oscuro.

Se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente -¨si, bueno¨- hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo -¨la verdad es que aún no me acostumbro a la ciudad¨- respondió Gohan.

-¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó la chica volviéndose a él.

-¨Bueno¨- comenzó a decir nerviosamente -¨no sé muy bien qué tipo de actividades hacen o lo que significan¨- terminó de decir volviéndose a ella.

La mirada de la chica tenía una mezcla entre confusión y sorpresa, ¿cómo no sabía qué actividades se hacían en la ciudad?

-¨Eh, yo-lo siento¨- agregó con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. _Kami…_  
Debía pensar que era el chico más extraño.

Rei negó con la cabeza -¨no, descuida. Solo me pareció un poco extraño¨- hizo una pausa y arrugó la nariz un poco -¨entonces ¿no eres de por aquí?¨.

-¨No, ehh… vivo a las afueras de la ciudad¨- empezaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso con esta conversación.

-¨Ya veo¨- respondió llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Qué extraño, nunca había conocido a alguien que viviera a las afueras de la ciudad. Quizá debería comentarle a Ami sobre… -¨¿hmm?¨- volteó hacia su derecha y después a su izquierda, ¿dónde estaba el resto de su grupo?

-¨¿Ocurre algo?¨- preguntó el chico al notar el extraño cambio en ella.

-¨Nos separamos del grupo¨- dijo en voz baja mirando a su alrededor.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- arrugó la frente y volteó hacia los lados. Para su sorpresa, no había señales de su hermano o de Trunks. _Oh Kami, ¿en qué problemas se estarán metiendo ahora?_

Rei sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse un poco -´ésto fue obra de Mina´- pensó para sí, segura de que la rubia se las había ingeniado para hacer algo en el único momento en que se descuidó para ver las grullas de papel en uno de los puestos.

-¨Creo que¨- dijo nerviosamente -¨deberíamos buscarlos, ¿no te parece?¨.

La chica asintió con la cabeza -¨lo siento, no debí descuidarme¨- bajó la mirada tímidamente.

-¨No, fue mi culpa¨- dijo llevándose la mano detrás de su cuello.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, sin saber qué más decir.

La chica repasaba mentalmente las palabras de Mina, ¿tendría razón respecto a él?  
-´¿Acaso Gohan se daría cuenta que…?´- preguntó para sí, mirando al chico de reojo.  
_Oh, Hades, ¿por qué tenía que complicarse tanto?_

_Kami, ¿qué más puedo decir?  
_Continuó caminando mientras buscaba las palabra adecuadas para retomar una conversación con ella, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Tan solo debía decir algo y empezar con eso, si no funcionaba solo debía evitar encontrarse con Videl que estaba cerca de ahí junto con Erasa y el estúpido de …. UN SEGUNDO. Videl estaba ahí. Videl estaba a unos metros de él. Videl. Ahí cerca.

-¨Gohan, ¿te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó la chica confundida al notar que el chico se había detenido repentinamente.

_¡Dende, Kami y el resto de las deidades! ¿¡Y ahora qué…!? Oh no..  
_Demasiado tarde, había sido descubierto -¨debemos irnos¨- advirtió rápidamente dándose la vuelta.

-¨¿Gohan?¨- preguntó una voz acercándose a él.

Sintió un escalofrío helado recorrer su espalda al escuchar su voz.

Rei lo miró confundida, era obvio que no quería estar ahí en ese momento.

-¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨- preguntó la voz seriamente, acercándose más.

El chico estaba por decir algo cuando, al voltear, sintió un ligero nudo en el estómago al encontrarse con su ex-novia del brazo de un chico alto, atlético, de cabello rojizo y una extraña marca oscura en la frente. Del que estaba más que seguro que podría vencer tan solo utilizando su dedo meñique.  
¿Qué le veía a ese _insecto_ tan patético? _Kami, estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Vegeta…_

-¨¿Acaso estás siguiéndome?¨- preguntó molesta -¨¿qué no has entendido que no quiero volver a verte?¨- agregó entre dientes.

Gohan se quedó quieto y tan solo bajó la mirada. Se sentía molesto y una parte de él se sentía devastado, ahora que entendía por qué Videl se rehusaba a verlo. Ese debía ser el chico con el que lo había engañado y, ahora, hasta reemplazado.

-´Esto tiene que ser una broma´- dijo Rei para sí al encontrarse con la chica más odiosa que pudiera imaginarse, y para colmo parecía conocer _muy bien _a Gohan.

-¨¿No tienes nada que decir?¨- preguntó Videl con una cínica sonrisa -¨¿acaso es por qué ya lo descubriste?¨- tomó el brazo del chico de cabello rojizo con más fuerza y se acercó a él sin despegar la mirada de Gohan.

Apretó los puños intentando controlarse, no debía afectarle tanto. Videl no debía afectarle tanto.

-¨Disculpa¨- dijo Rei tomando a Gohan del brazo suavemente con ambas manos y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa a la ojia-zul -¨por si no te diste cuenta, nos estás interrumpiendo¨.

El chico se sobresaltó un poco, pero algo en sus ojos violáceos le hizo permanecer en silencio siguiéndole el juego.

-¨No te metas en esto¨- gruñó la oji-azul, mirando de arriba abajo a la otra chica. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y su mandíbula se tensó un poco más al reconocerla -¨por favor no me digas que estás saliendo con ella¨- rodó los ojos.

Gohan estaba por decir algo, pero Rei se le adelantó -¨¿tienes algún problema con eso?¨- preguntó desafiante.

-¨Por supuesto que no¨- sonrió cínicamente -¨siempre me enseñaron a dar lo que no quería a los más necesitados¨ -se encogió de hombros.

Rei sonrió complacida y dirigió su mirada al acompañante de la chica -¨pues veo que sigues prefiriendo la basura¨.

El chico de cabello rojizo apretó los puños y desvió la mirada. Sabía que sería mejor no decir nada.  
No ahora, no con ella ahí.

-¨¿Disculpa?¨- se llevó las manos a la cintura -¨¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?¨- bufó Videl arrugando la frente -¨¿te recuerdo con quién estás hablando?¨.

-¨No hace falta¨- sonrió recargándose un poco sobre el brazo del chico, para que pareciera más convincente que en realidad tenían una relación -¨eres la tonta que dejó ir al chico más lindo y atractivo, y se quedó con el peor de todos los idiotas¨.

Videl estaba que echaba chispas, no tanto por los comentarios de la chica sino porque Rubeus no decía nada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan odiosa?

Pero claro que después de lo que le hizo a Rei y al resto de las chicas, era más que obvio que el chico de cabello rojizo no abriría la boca en ningún momento.

Rei tomó tímidamente a Gohan de la mano y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa -¨¿nos vamos?¨- preguntó en voz baja.

El chico tan solo asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo un ligero aire de esperanza al ver un brillo fugaz dentro de sus hermosos ojos violáceos. Aquella mirada que decía ´me encanta ser tu novia´ que cualquiera hubiera creído a kilómetros de ahí. _¿Entonces, quizá eso significaba que…?_

-¨Esto no se queda así¨- advirtió la oji-azul antes de que se alejaran -¨sabes perfectamente bien que nadie se mete con Videl Satan¨.

Rei se volvió a ella con evidente molestia -¨y estoy segura que sabes perfectamente bien que a tu padre le encantará saber que vuelves a tener problemas con la hija de Takashi Hino¨- sonrió maliciosamente.

La ojiazul sintió su mandíbula tensarse al escucharla decir eso. No le importaba lo que decía, ni la razón detrás de sus palabras, pero odiaba aceptar que tenía razón. No podía hacerle eso a su padre. No podía arriesgarse a ponerlo en esa situación de nueva cuenta -¨que lastima que tengas que esconderte detrás de tu padre¨- dijo furiosa y se dio la vuelta.

-¨A diferencia de ti¨- dijo Rei -¨**yo** no tengo necesidad de llamar la atención¨.

-¨¡Eres una estúpida, Hino!¨- se volvió a ella rápidamente -¨¿acaso no puedes ver que estoy haciendo un bien por la comunidad? ¡Estoy protegiendo esta ciudad!¨.

Rei sacudió la cabeza -¨solo te estás ayudando a ti misma¨- se encogió de hombros -¨estábamos muy bien con Sailor V hasta que **tú **apareciste¨- se dio la vuelta y cambió su tono por uno más tranquilo -¨vamos, no perdamos más el tiempo¨- le dijo a Gohan tomándolo del brazo de nueva cuenta, y mirándolo con aquella encantadora mirada que le dedicó momentos antes.

-¨¡Que mal gusto tienes, Gohan!¨- gritó molesta.

Rei se volvió a ella dando un paso para alejarse -¨tenía¨- sonrió dulcemente -¨pero se dio cuenta de eso y por eso ahora está conmigo¨- le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Videl enfureciera aún más.

Se alejaron de ahí tomados de la mano.  
Aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento ocurrió eso o por qué continuaban así.

Gohan seguía sonrojado y sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir minutos antes. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero decidió que sería mejor esperar ya que Rei parecía seguir muy molesta.

Se detuvieron cerca de un puente que cruzaba un pequeño lago, no muy lejos de los puestos de comida.

Rei se percató al fin de que aún sostenía la cálida mano del chico y la soltó rápidamente -¨discúlpame, no me di cuenta¨- dijo sonrojándose.

El chico negó con la cabeza -¨descuida¨- se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza nerviosamente -¨siento mucho lo que ocurrió con Videl¨.

-¨¿Bromeas?¨- preguntó sorprendida -¨¿después de ver su cara de tonta a punto de explotar de coraje?¨- sonrió complacida.

Gohan hizo su mejor intento por fingir una sonrisa y bajó la mirada, mientras se recargaba sobre el barandal del puente de madera.

-¨Perdón, no debí decir eso¨- dijo la chica al darse cuenta que quizá a él sí le había afectado y mordió su labio nerviosamente -¨no lo tomes a mal pero¨- hizo una pausa y esperó a que el chico la mirara a los ojos -¨no te imagino en una relación con **ella**¨.

Media sonrisa se formó en sus labios -¨si, bueno… al principio no creí que fuera a suceder nada entre nosotros, pero lentamente las cosas se fueron dando solas y…¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨Pues es una tonta¨- dijo sin pensar, desviando la mirada hacia el pequeño lago mientras recargaba sus brazos sobre la baranda.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- la miró confundido.

Rei sacudió la cabeza -¨ese chico con el que está¨- volvió su mirada hacia él, separándose del barandal y se encogió de hombros -¨es un idiota, mentiroso, arrogante… el peor patán de todos¨.

-¨¿Lo conoces?¨- alzó la cejas sorprendido.

-¨Lamentablemente¨- rodó los ojos -¨intentó seducir de todas formas posibles a todas mis amigas, en especial a Serena, pero ella tiene novio desde hace mucho tiempo y aún así no se dio por vencido¨- hizo una pausa -¨al menos no estaba tan loco como Diamante como para intentar secuestrarla¨- pensó en voz alta, llevándose una mano a la frente.

El chico tan solo se quedó en silencio. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se limitó a admirar el brillo de sus lindos ojos violáceos y la delicada forma en que su larga cabellera volaba suavemente con la brisa del viento.  
_Kami, Rei era tan hermosa ¿cómo había tenido tanta suerte de conocerla?_

Desvió su mirada hacia el lago de nueva cuenta y recargó sus codos sobre el barandal del puente -¨en fin, creo que se dará cuenta del error tan grande que cometió al perder a un chico como tú¨- hizo una pausa y sonrió para sí -¨ pero será muy tarde¨.

-¨Porque ahora estoy con alguien más¨- bromeó con una encantadora sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse instantáneamente. _¿Debía aprovecharse de esta oportunidad?_

La chica negó con la cabeza nerviosamente -¨lo lamento, no debí hacer eso¨- mordió su labio.

Gohan negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco a ella -¨al contrario, creo que fue lo mejor que se enterara que encontré a una chica mucho más hermosa y agradable que ella¨- dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja -¨gracias¨- sonrió cómo solo él podía hacerlo -¨ no hubiera podido soportarla si no hubieras estado ahí¨.

Rei sonrió tímidamente -¨bueno, al menos pude fingir ser una buena novia¨- se encogió de hombros y mordió su labio nerviosamente, apartando su mirada de la suya. _Hades, dame fuerza. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan encantadoramente lindo?_

El chico se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

_Oh, no ¿qué está pensando?_  
Lo veía de reojo por la comisura de sus ojos, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y recargó su peso sobre el barandal del puente. Alzó una mano y tomó suavemente el rostro de la chica para poder verla a los ojos.

_¡DULCE HADES! ¿¡Qué está pasando!?  
_Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba al sentir su suave caricia y la intensidad de su mirada.

-¨Rei¨- dijo nerviosamente -¨¿y crees que… que podrías… eh… considerarlo?¨- hizo una pausa sin saber cómo decirlo -¨quiero decir¨- mojó sus labios y tragó saliva con dificultad -¨sé que quizá sea muy precipitado …. y….¨- llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza -¨no lo sé, quizá no me veas así…. o no…. _kami, _no sé cómo decirlo¨ - sonrió nerviosamente.

La chica lo veía confundida -¨¿con-considerar qué?¨- preguntó en un hilo de voz, derritiéndose dolorosamente lento bajo su penetrante mirada.

Gohan alejó su mano de la chica y dejó un suspiro de frustración salir de sus labios mientras pasaba ambas manos por su cabello alborotado -¨quiero decir…¨- gruñó un poco en voz baja y respiró hondo por unos instantes -¨¿puedo invitarte a salir?¨- hizo una pausa -¨es decir, si es que tengo una oportunidad contigo¨- fingió una pequeña sonrisa llena de preocupación.

Rei tragó saliva con dificultad. Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba -¨Gohan, yo…. No lo sé¨.

El chico bajó la mirada y asintió ligeramente, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón -¨lo entiendo¨- dijo desanimado -¨valía la pena intentarlo¨- dijo más para sí, que para ella.

La chica lo tomó del brazo suavemente -¨no, es solo que, apenas nos conocimos hace unos días y…¨- hizo una pausa y mordió su labio nerviosamente -¨no lo sé, quizá todo esto es… ¿no crees que solo lo dices por lo que ocurrió con Videl?¨- preguntó un poco afligida.

-¨No¨- respondió rápidamente -¨ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, Rei. Sé que es muy pronto pero en verdad me gustas mucho y quisiera conocerte mejor¨.

Rei bajó la mirada, se sentía demasiado nerviosa en ese momento. ¿Qué debía decir?

-¨¿Solo una cita?¨- preguntó esperanzado -¨si decides que no quieres volver a verme, lo entenderé¨.

Rei levantó la mirada tímidamente -¨pero Goten dice que eres muy aburrido¨- bromeó nerviosamente.

El chico sonrió con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas -¨no deberías confiar demasiado en lo que dice ese chiquillo¨- sacudió la cabeza divertido.

-¨¿Y cómo puedo saber que no estás mintiendo?¨.

Se acercó una vez más a ella y la tomó tímidamente de la cintura -¨aceptando salir conmigo¨- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada.

Rei negó con la cabeza mientras mordía su labio inconscientemente -¨no soy muy buena para las citas¨- admitió nerviosamente.

-¨Bien, ¿y qué tal si vas a cenar a mi casa?¨- preguntó casualmente.

La chica arrugó las cejas -¨no quisiera molestar a tu familia¨.

Gohan negó con la cabeza -¨no sería ninguna molestia. A mi madre le encanta tener visita en la casa¨- sonrió -¨además, creo que le gustaría conocer a la ´señorita Rei´ de la que tanto habla Goten¨- rió.

Las mejillas de Rei tomaron un suave tono carmín -¨¿habla de mí?¨.

Asintió con la cabeza -¨todos los días¨- se encogió de hombros -¨madre comienza a sospechar que se trata de un amigo imaginario¨- bromeó.

-¨¿Por qué haría eso?¨.

-¨Porque¨- se sonrojó un poco -¨siempre dice que la ´señorita Rei´ es la más bonita de todo el universo, y la más amable y linda con él, que nunca lo regaña y…¨- hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de la chica -¨lo lamento, no quise incomodarte¨.

-¨No, descuida¨- dijo tímidamente -¨me ha tomado por sorpresa, es todo¨.

Gohan sonrió y acomodó de nueva cuenta un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la chica sin soltarse de su cintura -¨en verdad eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido¨- comenzó a decir perdiéndose en su mirada violeta -¨me da gusto haberte visto aquel día en el callejón¨- hizo una pausa cuando la chica bajó la mirada, para tomarla suavemente de la barbilla y continuar admirando la belleza de su rostro -¨y me daría más gusto que me dieras una oportunidad¨.

_Dulce y malvado Hades, ¿una oportunidad?  
_Se quedó quieta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, hipnotizada por el brillo de su oscura mirada.

Inconscientemente, se acercó a ella un poco más sin soltar su rostro.

_Oh, Hades.. Este es el fin, este es el fin…  
_Debía ser el fin, definitivamente, y por más que quisiera algo en su interior se negaba a alejarse de él…

-¨Entonces, ¿qué dices?¨- preguntó acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

Rei asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, no muy segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.  
Sus rodillas temblaban y su corazón latía con más prisa haciendo que cada vez le fuera más difícil respirar.

Gohan sonrió de la manera más encantadora que jamás hubiera imaginado.  
-¨¿Te parece mañana o el sábado?¨- volvió a acomodar el mechón de cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja, haciéndola salir de aquel agradable trance.

-¨Sábado¨- respondió débilmente. Vaya, al menos aún podía procesar un poco lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y al menos así tendría el siguiente día para prepararse psicológicamente para la ¨cita¨ que no esperaba que fuera una cita. _Hades, tendré que hablar con Mina y Lita inmediatamente…_

-¨De acuerdo¨- dijo el chico en voz baja, acercándose un poco más a su rostro. En verdad no sabía por qué lo hacía. Su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, y no tenía la intención de impedírselo. Mucho menos en ese momento que estaba tan cerca de probar sus labios y…

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó repentinamente, haciéndolos sobre saltarse y separarse inmediatamente.

Otra explosión volvió a escucharse, mientras un brillo azul seguido de otro rojo y otro dorado alumbraban el cielo.

Rei sentía que podía volver a respirar, y se recargó débilmente sobre el barandal. Su cuerpo se negaba a responder y sus piernas seguían temblando como gelatina sin poder creer lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

Alzó la mirada para apreciar mejor los fuegos artificiales que estaban comenzando. No era la primera vez que veía algo así, pero igual se sentía sorprendido cómo la primera vez. ¿Cómo lograban agregarles colores? ¿Y por qué se desprendían en cientos de diminutas partículas brillantes al llegar al cielo?

-¨Creo que deberíamos volver¨- dijo Rei interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Se volvió a ella y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ligeramente.

Comenzaron a caminar por los puestos, en busca del resto de su grupo.

Rei imaginaba todo lo que Mina debería estar diciendo, y lo feliz que se sentiría al enterarse que su plan había funcionado. Aunque en ningún momento aceptó participar en él.

-¨¡Rei!¨- escuchó una voz cerca de donde se encontraban.

Se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con una linda pelirroja.

-¨Al fin los encontramos¨- dijo la chica de ojos violáceos acercándose a ella -¨¿a dónde se fueron?¨.

-¨Lo mismo pregunto¨- le guiñó el ojo.

Rei sintió que sus mejillas tomaron un suave tono rosa -¨estaba viendo las decoraciones y de pronto desaparecieron, así que ustedes nos dejaron¨- se cruzó de brazos.

La chica rió suavemente -¨lo lamento, no nos dimos cuenta¨.

-¨Mina debió estar detrás de todo esto¨- balbuceó entre dientes.

-¨¿Ehh?¨- preguntó la chica al no comprender lo que dijo.

Rei sacudió la cabeza -¨¿ya fueron a pedir sus deseos?¨- preguntó recordando el motivo por el que estaban ahí.

La chica asintió con la cabeza -¨los estábamos esperando pero como no aparecieron, los chicos estaban muy impacientes¨- se encogió de hombros -¨pero ahí siguen, solo que vine a buscar a mi hermano¨- hizo una pausa y se acercó a Rei -¨no eres la única que se perdió¨.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- arrugó las cejas -¨¿qué quieres decir?¨.

Unazuki tan solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió alegremente.

-¨Disculpa¨- dijo Gohan -¨¿mi hermano?¨- preguntó tímidamente.

La pelirroja señaló hacia el lado opuesto donde estaban -¨están por allá, ¿por qué no van a pedir su deseo?¨- sonrió y después se dio la vuelta.

-¨¿Vamos?¨- preguntó la chica adelantándose.

Gohan caminó detrás de ella hasta que llegaron a donde estaba un grupo animado.

-¨Claro que no¨- decía molesto el pequeño de cabello lavanda -¨mi papá es mejor que el tuyo¨- se cruzó de brazos.

-¨Eso no es cierto¨- dijo el otro rascando su mejilla -¨mi papá al menos juega conmigo¨.

El pequeño de cabello lavanda le dedicó una fría mirada que hubiera congelado la ciudad entera en una fracción de segundos -¨¿y eso qué?¨- gritó, escondiendo cuánto le habían lastimado esas palabras.

-¨Chicos, ya no peleen¨- dijo la rubia de coletas interrumpiéndolos.

-¨Él empezó¨- dijo Goten señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-¨No, fuiste tú¨- dijo Trunks cruzado de brazos, dándole la espalda.

-¨Ya regresó Rei¨- dijo Ami al percatarse de que se acercaba a ellos.

-¨Vaya, chicos ¿pero qué pasó con ustedes?¨- bromeó Mina guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Rei se llevó las manos a la cintura -¨nos dejaron atrás, eso fue lo que pasó¨.

-¨No sé de qué estás hablando¨- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-¨Hermano¨- dijo el pequeño Goten corriendo hacia ellos -¨¿viste esas cosas brillantes en el cielo?¨.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-¨¿Podríamos hacer eso en casa?¨- preguntó emocionado.

Gohan arrugó la frente -¨no lo creo¨.

-¨Mi mamá puede hacerlo¨- dijo fríamente Trunks, sin voltear a verlo.

-¨¿De verdad?¨- preguntó Goten.

-¨Probablemente, Bulma puede hacer todo¨- dijo Gohan rascando su mejilla.

Un extraño ruido se escuchó a lo lejos, llamando la atención de todos.

-¨¿Escucharon eso?¨- preguntó Rei arrugando la frente, inconscientemente adoptando una posición de combate. _Algo andaba mal._

-¨Si¨- dijo Mina dirigiendo su mirada hacia los alrededores.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- los dos pequeños se miraron confundidos, detectando un cambio extraño.

Gohan estaba seguro de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo cerca de ahí, podía sentir un _ki_ poderoso y otro desvaneciéndose junto a él rápidamente.

-¨Deberíamos ir a ver qué está ocurriendo¨- dijo la rubia de coletas comenzando a caminar en dirección al extraño ruido.

Las otras chicas le siguieron rápidamente.

-¨¿A dónde van?¨- preguntó el pequeño de cabello oscuro.

-¨Vamos¨- dijo Gohan con una seña para seguirlas.

Otro grito volvió a escucharse y un relámpago brillante se vio a lo lejos.  
Lo que solo podía significar una cosa…

-¨Debemos apurarnos¨- dijo preocupada la rubia de coletas, temiendo que algo malo ocurriera antes de que llegaran.

Cuando llegaron hasta el lugar indicado, pudieron percibir al chico de cabello dorado inconsciente en el piso y la pelirroja a su lado intentando hacer lo que fuera para hacerlo despertar.

-¨¡Andrew!¨- gritó la rubia de coletas corriendo desesperadamente hacia ellos.

Otro relámpago apareció seguido de un grito violento.

-¨¿Qué ocurrió?¨- preguntó seriamente la chica de ojos violáceos, justo detrás de la rubia.

-¨No lo sé¨- dijo la pelirroja temblando y conteniendo las lágrimas -¨de repente algo se nos acercó y cuando menos me di cuenta, Andrew…¨- no pudo continuar y comenzó a llorar.

Gohan se acercó al chico, su débil _ki_ había desaparecido casi por completo pero parecía que aún tenía pulso -¨necesita ayuda inmediatamente¨- dijo en voz baja.

-¨Iré a pedir ayuda¨- dijo la peli azul.  
Era su oportunidad para transformarse, pero primero buscaría a alguien que le ayudara.

-¨Iré contigo¨- dijo Rei, aprovechando esa oportunidad.

-¨Deben irse de aquí¨- dijo la rubia de coletas dirigiéndose a los pequeños -¨no es seguro¨.

-¨Unazuki¨- dijo la otra rubia -¨Gohan puede ayudarte a llevarte a tu hermano lejos de aquí¨- hizo una pausa y se volvió al chico -¨ por favor llévenselos también a ellos¨- señaló a los pequeños niños.

El chico alzó la mirada para identificar a los dueños de aquellos _ki_ tan fuertes que había sentido. Pero antes de poder distinguir qué era aquella figura, una chica en uniforme de marinero color verde llamó su atención. No parecía ser muy fuerte, pero su _ki_ continuaba elevándose cada vez más.

La castaña de uniforme verde juntó las manos y enormes cantidades de relámpagos comenzaron a formarse en sus manos conforme las separaba. Haciendo un movimiento hacía adelante, lanzó lo que parecía ser una esfera llena de energía y relámpagos.

-´Vaya´- pensó para sí. Aquello fue interesante, una esfera de energía mezclada con descargas eléctricas parecía ser un ataque poderoso.

-¨¿Podrías ayudarme?¨- preguntó la pelirroja interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza y se percató de que las otras dos rubias habían desaparecido. Probablemente fueron a buscar a Rei y a Ami. O al menos eso pensaba.

Se alejaron de ahí rápidamente y una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo y de dónde salieron aquellas otras energías? Un momento. Pero si son….

-¨Chicos, quédense con ellos¨- dijo Gohan una vez que Andrew estuvo a salvo -¨iré a ver qué está ocurriendo¨.

-¨Espera¨- dijo Goten, pero fue demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué no podía ir? Él también quería ver qué ocurría, además era casi igual de fuerte que su hermano y podía ayudar si era necesario.

Gohan se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para poder ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuidando de bajar su _ki_ todo lo que pudo para evitar ser descubierto. Comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos el reloj que le había dado Bulma -¨¿dónde lo deje?¨- preguntó para sí. No recordaba haberlo llevado consigo -´mal momento para haberlo olvidado´- se reprochó mentalmente.

-¨¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a las personas que solo buscan que sus deseos se cumplan en una noche tan hermosa como hoy?¨- escuchó una voz acercándose.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes al descubrir que había más chicas con el mismo uniforme que la castaña que acababa de ver.

-¨Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia¨- la chica hizo algunos movimientos -¨soy Sailor Moon, ¡y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!¨- terminó de decir la rubia de coletas y uniforme azul marino.

Gohan estaba boquiabierto, principalmente porque aquello le recordaba un poco a lo que solía decir en sus días del Gran Saiyaman. Pero más que nada porque estaba seguro de que aquellas chicas eran Rei y sus amigas. Tenían el mismo _ki_, solo que ahora parecía un poco más fuerte.

-¨Sailor Mercury¨ - dijo la chica de uniforme azul claro.

-¨Sailor Mars¨ - anunció la chica de uniforme rojo.

-¨Sailor Venus¨ - concluyó la chica de uniforme naranja, dando un paso hacia el frente.

Si, definitivamente eran Rei y sus amigas. ¿Pero cómo podían pelear con aquellas faldas tan diminutas?  
Sintió que sus mejillas se encendían e inconscientemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a cierta chica de uniforme rojo.

El cabello de la rubia de uniforme naranja se elevó y un aura dorada apareció alrededor de ella.

-´¿Acaso esa chica puede…?´- se preguntó Gohan, pero su respuesta apareció rápidamente.

-¨Cascada de Venus¨- dijo la chica mientras una esfera de energía se formaba en la punta de su dedo índice -¨¡fulmina!¨- gritó moviendo su dedo hacia el frente y sosteniendo su brazo con el otro. La esfera de energía se disparó inmediatamente y explotó en diminutas esferas que cubrieron el cuerpo de aquel extraño que atacaba a la castaña.

Aquella técnica le recordaba un poco a la que solía usar Vegeta.  
-´Por un momento creí que…´- no pudo terminar su pensamiento al ver que aquella figura seguía ahí, aquel ataque no lo había debilitado lo suficiente y ahora estaba atacando a las otras chicas.

-¨Fuego de marte¨- fue el turno de la chica de uniforme rojo, entrelazando sus manos frente a ella y juntando sus dedos índices como simulando una pistola. Una energía de fuego comenzó a formarse en ellos -¨¡enciéndete!¨- gritó cuando la energía se disparó en un torbellino de fuego.

La silueta formó una esfera de energía oscura y la envolvió en el torbellino de fuego que Sailor Mars había utilizado, y lo separó en ambas manos. Lanzó la primera esfera hacia otra de las Scouts y después la segunda dirigida a Sailor Mars, quien alcanzó a esquivarlo con un poco de dificultad.

Sailor Jupiter no tuvo tanta suerte. Estaba agotada por los ataques que había evitado aquella silueta, y en esta ocasión había reaccionado rápido para proteger a Sailor Moon.

-¨Debo hacer algo¨- dijo Gohan para sí y se decidió por la única opción que tenía en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta mientras un aura dorada lo rodeaba y dejaba libre su poder. Dejó la chaqueta caer al suelo a la vez que su cabello tomaba un brillante color dorado. Abrió los ojos y salió de los arbustos dispuesto a hacer algo de una buena vez.

-¨Burbujas congelantes de mercurio¨- decía la peliazul mientras comenzaba a formar una esfera de hielo entre sus manos, cruzó los brazos y al abrirlos gritó -¨¡estallen!¨- dejando salir decenas de diminutas burbujas que lograron congelar los brazos de la extraña silueta.

-¨¡Insolente!¨- gritó la silueta sacudiendo sus brazos haciendo que el hielo se derritiera instantáneamente y formando una esfera de energía oscura dirigida hacia la chica.

Fue en ese momento que Gohan acudió al rescate, esquivando el ataque sin dificultad alguna y desviándolo hacia otro lado, destruyendo uno de los puestos de comida del festival. Por suerte, no había nadie ahí.

-¨¿Quién eres?¨- preguntó la chica confundida luego de ser auxiliada repentinamente -¨gracias por salvarme¨.

El chico no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¨¿Un guerrero dorado?¨- preguntó la silueta en un tono de sorpresa.

Las Sailor Scouts se volvieron a él confundidas. ¿Quién era y qué era lo que quería?

-¨Oye, tú¨- dijo la castaña, instintivamente poniéndose frente a la rubia de coletas para defenderla -¨¿qué haces aquí?¨- preguntó apretando los puños con lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

-¨Quiero ayudar¨- dijo secamente.

Sailor Mars se acercó a él desafiante -¨no necesitamos tu ayuda¨- dijo molesta mirándolo fijamente.

_Kami dame fuerza, ¿por qué tienen que usar esa ropa?  
_No podía decirle nada, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con ella. Era más que obvio que estaban teniendo algunos problemas para detener a aquel… lo que sea que fuera. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que no se distrajera con los diminutos trajes de marinero que vestían esas chicas ¿quién en su sano juicio podía ignorar a 5 hermosas chicas brincando en diminutas faldas?  
-´Si el maestro Roshi estuviera aquí, ya imagino lo feliz que sería´- pensó para sí.

-¨Vaya, vaya¨- dijo la silueta -¨al fin un digno oponente¨- comenzó a reír cínicamente.

-¨Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, chico¨- volvió a decir Sailor Mars -¨tenemos todo bajo control¨- se dio la vuelta y juntó sus manos de nueva cuenta para lanzar su ataque de fuego.

La silueta tan solo se limitó a desviar el ataque sin esfuerzo alguno -¨¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?¨- comenzó a reír y alzó ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros. Una extraña energía oscura salió de la palma de sus manos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció en distintas direcciones.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?  
Gohan estaba listo para reaccionar, pero Sailor Mars seguía impidiéndole acercarse.

Un gritó llamó su atención y ambos volvieron su mirada rápidamente hacia Sailor Moon y Sailor Jupiter que estaban siendo atacadas.

El cabello de Sailor Venus volvió a elevarse y un aura dorada apareció a su alrededor, cruzó los brazos y después alzó un brazo -¨cadena de amor de Venus¨- decía mientras el aura era reemplazada por cientos de pequeños corazones que comenzaban a formar una enorme cadena. Movió el brazo para poder señalar hacía el frente y la cadena salió disparada directo hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-¨¿Se encuentran bien?¨- preguntó Venus acercándose a ellas después de que su ataque fuera efectivo, lanzando a sus atacantes lejos de ellas.

La rubia de coletas asintió con la cabeza.

-¨¿Pero qué está ocurriendo?¨- se preguntó en voz alta el chico con aura dorada.

Sailor Mars se volvió a él molesta -¨si no sabes lo que está ocurriendo, será mejor que te vayas antes de que haga que te arrepientas¨- advitió.

El chico la miró confundido, ¿por qué estaba tan molesta con él?

-¨Hazlo Sailor Moon¨- gritó la peliazul.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de poder moverse sintió dos pares de brazos detenerla por la cintura y los hombros, haciéndola chillar llena de sorpresa.

-¨No¨- gruñó Sailor Jupiter mientras formaba una esfera relampagueante en una de sus manos y una antena salía de su tiara -¨ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter¨- decía mientras comenzaba a girar y al juntar sus manos sobre su cabeza, cientos de pequeñas hojas salieron disparadas en distintas direcciones. Dirigidas principalmente a los atacantes de Sailor Moon.

El ataque no fue tan efectivo, pero al menos logró hacer que se separaran de la chica, dándole tiempo suficiente para alejarse de ellos.

Cansado de no hacer nada, Gohan juntó ambas manos a un lado de su cadera, y comenzó a formar una esfera con su _ki.  
_-¨Kame-¨- aquella luz azul brillante se hacía cada vez más fuerte -¨hame-¨- continuó.

-¨¡No!¨- gritó Sailor Mars volviéndose a él rápidamente -¨los matarás¨- dijo alarmada.

_Kami, ¿no es ese el propósito?  
_-¨Alguien tiene que hacerlo¨- dijo seriamente, manteniendo la esfera azul entre sus manos.

La chica frunció el ceño -¨no te permitiré matar a personas inocentes¨- dijo desafiante.

El chico se volvió a ella -¨no son inocentes, las están atacando y si no hacemos algo…¨.

-¨Esas personas han sido poseídas por energías oscuras¨- lo interrumpió la chica, manteniendo la frente arrugada y comenzando a formar pequeñas esferas de fuego en ambas manos.

Gohan exhaló exasperado y lentamente la luz brillante fue desapareciendo de entre sus manos.

La silueta comenzó a reír de nueva cuenta -¨creo que me equivoqué con ustedes¨- movió el brazo hacia el frente y una esfera de energía oscura y relampagueante salió de la palma de su mano -¨todos los humanos son patéticos¨- dirigió su ataque hacia Sailor Mars, aprovechando que estaba descuidada.

Al volverse hacia la silueta se percató de que aquella energía estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y cerró los ojos rápidamente para concentrar toda su energía entre sus manos y contrarrestar al enemigo.

-¨¡No!¨- un grito desgarrador se escuchó segundos después.

Sailor Mars abrió los ojos rápidamente al no sentir ninguna herida en su cuerpo -¨no¨- dijo en un hilo de voz y sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes –¨no, no….¨- repitió al ver frente a ella el cuerpo de Sailor Venus temblando en el piso.

-¨¡Sailor Venus!¨- gritó la rubia de coletas corriendo hacia ella.

-¨No, no puede ser¨- decía Sailor Mars arrodillándose junto a la chica de uniforme naranja.

Sailor Jupiter gruñó molesta y juntando toda su energía, entrelazó sus brazos frente a su pecho y una antena salió de su tiara -¨trueno de Jupiter¨- decía mientras un enorme relámpago salía de su tiara -¨¡resuena!¨- gritó al abrir los brazos.

Sailor Mercury a su vez, formó una burbuja de agua resplandeciente en su mano y un harpa apareció segundos después -¨rapsodia acuática de Mercurio¨- gritó mientras movía su otra mano sobre el harpa y un torbellino de agua salía disparado al mismo tiempo que el ataque de la castaña.

En un rápido movimiento, ambos ataques se combinaron en un enorme torbellino de agua cubierto por los electrizantes relámpagos de Sailor Jupiter.

La silueta quedó atrapada dentro de aquel poderoso ataque de ambas Scouts.

-¨¡Sailor Moon!¨- gritó la peliazul.

Conteniendo las lágrimas y haciendo a un lado por un momento su preocupación por Sailor Venus, se acercó hasta las otras Scouts y tomó su cetro rosado con tres pequeñas estrellas en el mango con un corazón con alas doradas, y, justo en la parte de arriba se encontraba una esfera roja dentro de una luna creciente dorada. Comenzó a agitarlo de diversas formas, para luego cargar su energía hacia arriba y señalar hacia enfrente -¨por el poder del halo de la Princesa¨- envió su ataque hacia la silueta justo cuando el torbellino comenzaba a desaparecer. Y después lo dirigió hacia las personas que la atacaron momentos antes.

Una luz resplandeciente rodeó a la silueta y al desaparecer, no había rastro alguno de lo que quiera que fuera.

-¨Lo logré¨- dijo alegremente Sailor Moon, al ver que las personas que la habían atacado ahora yacían en el piso de vuelta a la normalidad.

-¨Me las pagarán¨- dijo la silueta comenzando a formarse frente a ellas de nueva cuenta.

-¨No puede ser¨- dijo anonadada la rubia de coletas.

La silueta parecía retorcerse un poco frente a ellas, pero lentamente comenzaba a tomar forma.  
Parecía traer una larga bata oscura que le cubría de los hombros hasta los pies, y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un enorme casco con extrañas figuras a su alrededor. A pesar de no poder distinguir de quién o de qué se trataba, no lucía muy bien, quizá el ataque lo había debilitado aunque fuera un poco.

-¨Sailor Moon, aléjate de él¨- dijo Sailor Mars alarmada al sentir que comenzaba a juntar su energía de nueva cuenta.

Gohan se acercó a Sailor Venus y, antes de que alguien pudiera impedírselo, puso una de sus manos sobre ella y le transfirió un poco de su _ki_.

-¨Sailor M-Moon¨- dijo débilmente la rubia de uniforme naranja, al sentir una cálida energía dentro de ella.

-¨Venus, ¿te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó la chica de cabello oscuro, ignorando por completo lo que el extraño chico acababa de hacer.

La rubia no dijo nada y comenzó a levantarse débilmente -¨debemos proteger… a… Sa-Sailor Moon¨.

-¨No te preocupes por eso¨- le aseguró Sailor Mars ayudándole a ponerse de pie, luego de que la castaña se acercara a ellas.

-¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mars se interpuso rápidamente entre Sailor Moon y la extraña figura que, a juzgar por su apariencia, parecía comenzar a recobrar su energía.  
-¨Por los poderes que me otorgaron mis antepasados¨- comenzó a decir cerrando los ojos y tomando uno de sus pergaminos -¨yo te castigo en el nombre de Marte¨- dijo mientras lo llenaba de su energía delante de su frente. El pergamino se separó de ella, y juntó sus manos al frente como en forma de pistola -¨fuego de Marte¨- dijo cuándo la esfera de fuego se formó en la punta de sus dedos índices -¨¡enciéndete!¨- las llamas salieron disparadas hacia el pergamino, quemándolo completamente y formando así un enorme ave fénix de fuego.

La figura gruñó molesta al sentir el fuego rodearlo por completo y formó un escudo de protección con su energía, haciendo que las llamas desaparecieran rápidamente antes de pudieran hacerle daño.  
-¨Ya me cansé de sus estúpidos juegos¨- dijo en un tono molesto y alzó su brazo hacia el frente formando una esfera de energía que salió disparada hacia Sailor Mars, lanzándola hasta una pared.

-¨¡Sailor Mars!¨- gritó la peliazul al ver el fuerte golpe que recibió la chica.

Gohan apretó los puños molesto. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse ahí parado sin ayudarles.  
Llevó ambos brazos hacia adelante y, concentrando su _ki_, formó una enorme esfera luminosa que fue disparada inmediatamente hacia la silueta, provocando una brillante explosión justo donde se encontraba.

Las Scouts se volvieron a él sorprendidas por el poderoso ataque tan inesperado.

-¨¿Cómo lo hizo?¨- se preguntó Sailor Jupiter arrugando la frente.

Cuando el humo de la explosión desapareció, la extraña figura se levantó lentamente del cráter que dejó como consecuencia. -¨Creo que te subestimé, guerrero dorado¨- dijo la silueta perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, y sosteniéndose sobre una rodilla antes de caer.

El chico tan solo sonrió de lado, como solía hacerlo cuando peleaba.

-¨Debimos hacer esto desde un principio¨- dijo la sombra comenzando a reír débilmente -¨me hubieras evitado perder el tiempo con ellas¨ - agregó mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su casco para retirarlo lentamente.

Sailor Mars se levantó de entre los escombros, después de que Sailor Mercury le ayudara a sostenerse de pie -¨aún no he terminado contigo¨- dijo intentando recuperar la respiración.

-¨Mars, no…¨- dijo tímidamente la peliazul sosteniendo su brazo derecho.

-¨Debo hacerlo¨- le aseguró la chica.

La figura comenzó a reír de nueva cuenta -¨vaya, ¿no tuviste suficiente?¨- preguntó dando un paso hacia adelante, lanzando su pesado casco de vuelta al cráter y dejando libre su larga cabellera plateada.

Sailor Mars sonrió desafiante y dio dos pasos al frente, para acercarse un poco a la figura.  
De la palma de su mano comenzaron a salir llamas brillantes que le rodearon por completo en cuestión de segundos, para después formar un arco -¨saeta llameante de Marte¨- dijo disparando la flecha, que a su vez se transformó en cientos de flechas violentamente encendidas en llamas.

La figura se llevó ambos brazos al frente para cubrirse del fuego y un escudo de energía se formó a su alrededor, haciendo que su larga bata resbalara de sus hombros.

Sailor Mars arrugó la frente molesta, ¿por qué le era tan fácil evadir sus ataques?

La silueta desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y apareció detrás de Sailor Mars y la tomó violentamente por el cuello -¨¿eso fue todo?¨- preguntó con una sonrisa.

La chica intentó mover sus brazos, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado.  
La presión alrededor de su cuello era cada vez más fuerte, si no hacía algo rápido...

Gohan envió su _ki_ por todo su cuerpo y, aumentando su velocidad, se acercó hasta la silueta y lo golpeó por la espalda con toda su fuerza para después tomarlo de los brazos rápidamente para separarlo de la chica y lanzarlo lejos de ella.

Sailor Mars cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos alrededor del cuello rápidamente, intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire.

-¨¡Mars!¨- se acercaron a ella el resto de las Scouts mientras el extraño chico de aura dorada continuaba golpeando frenéticamente al enemigo, quien evitaba sus golpes con la misma velocidad sorprendente.

-¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó Sailor Moon tomando a la chica suavemente por los hombros.

A decir verdad, no lo estaba. Pero no podía aceptarlo. No sin volver a intentarlo.  
Con dificultad, se puso de pie ayudada por dos de las Scouts -¨debemos hacer algo¨- dijo respirando lentamente.

La castaña arrugó la frente y dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban el extraño chico y la figura con brillante armadura -¨¿qué podemos hacer? Es demasiado fuerte¨.

-¨Parece que ninguno de nuestros ataques ha sido suficiente¨- dijo Sailor Mercury llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-¨¿Creen que ese chico en verdad nos quiera ayudar?¨- preguntó Sailor Moon en voz baja.

Rei se volvió a ella seriamente -¨no podemos confiar en él¨.

Las Scouts se volvieron a ella rápidamente.

-¨Hay algo en él que no me gusta¨- continuó -¨su energía es muy poderosa y no estoy segura de que podamos confiar en él¨.

-¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó Sailor Venus sin despegar la mirada del chico de aura dorada, intentando analizar cada uno de sus rápidos movimientos.

Negó con la cabeza -¨ahora no es momento de hablar de eso¨- dijo cuándo el chico comenzó a flotar en el aire.

-¨¿Cómo puede hacer eso?¨- exclamó sorprendida Sailor Moon.

Gohan lanzó a la figura violentamente hacia el piso, y estiró ambas manos al frente lanzando otro ataque luminoso y causando un nuevo cráter en el centro del festival.

-¨Debemos hacer algo, Sailor Moon¨- dijo la peliazul llena de preocupación.

-¨Lo matará¨- dijo en voz baja la rubia de uniforme naranja, no muy segura de saber si aquello sería algo bueno o algo malo.

Lentamente, Gohan bajó y se detuvo frente al cráter. Aún podía detectar su energía, debía seguir con vida.

-¨No estoy segura de qué estás haciendo¨- dijo Sailor Mars acercándose a él con desconfianza seguida de las otras Scouts -¨pero si en verdad nos vas a ayudar, tengo que pedirte que te detengas¨.

El chico se volvió a ella rápidamente, con sus brillantes ojos verdes y su intimidante seño arrugado.

-¨Tienes que detenerte ahora¨- dijo seriamente Sailor Mercury -¨no sabemos con qué estamos tratando y no podemos poner a la ciudad en más riesgo¨.

Bien, quizá eso tenía sentido. Pero lo que no podía entender era por qué continuaban negándose a acabar con la vida de aquella cosa. ¿Qué no era la mejor opción de prevenir más ataques?

El polvo se dispersó y la figura salió disparada a gran velocidad y permaneció flotando en el aire a una distancia considerable de ellos -¨¿así que te preocupas por ellas, guerrero dorado?¨- preguntó.

Gohan apretó los puños y su mandíbula se tensó un poco más.

-¨Siempre creí que los de tu especie eran incapaces de sentir compasión¨- dijo cruzándose de brazos y levitando lentamente para acercarse de vuelta al piso.

-¨¿De qué rayos está hablando?¨- preguntó Jupiter dirigiéndole una mirada poco agradable al chico.

-¨De modo que no lo saben¨- comenzó a reír mientras se detenía frente a ellos.

El chico de aura dorada juntó ambas manos a un lado de su cadera formando una esfera luminosa con su _ki. _-¨Kame-¨- la brillante luz azul aumento su intensidad.

-¨¿Estás seguro de querer intentar eso?¨- preguntó la figura desafiante.

-¨Hame¨- continuó cargando de energía la esfera luminosa que tenía entre sus manos.

-¨¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionarán si se enteran de tu pequeño secreto?¨- alzó ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros y formó dos electrizantes esferas de energía oscura, cubiertas por centellas de un intenso color rojo.

-¨¡Ha!¨- gritó Gohan al lanzar la poderosa esfera luminosa hacia la figura frente a él.

Pero no salió como esperaba.  
La figura lanzó al mismo tiempo una de las esferas que formó en sus manos, absorbiendo la esfera que Gohan le lanzó haciéndola desaparecer en fracción de segundos.

-¨¿Qué?¨- gruñó molesto manteniendo sus brazos al frente.

La extraña figura de larga cabellera plateada comenzó a reír mientras lanzaba rápidamente la esfera que absorbió el _kamehameha _hacia las Sailor Scouts, haciéndolas salir disparadas con una violenta fuerza hacia los puestos de comida que aún seguían intactos.

Gohan apretó los puños molesto, elevando su _ki_ un poco más y aumentando la intensidad del aura dorada que le rodeaba.

-¨Será mejor que no lo intentes¨- dijo la figura lanzando la otra esfera hacia el chico, inmovilizándolo por completo.

-¨¿Qué demonios es esto?¨- preguntó enfurecido sin poder mover un solo musculo.

La figura comenzó a reír de nueva cuenta y alzó una mano hacia el frente mientras una extraña esfera de energía se formaba en la palma de su mano -¨es una lástima que no fueras tan fuerte como los demás¨- dijo.

-¨¡Saeta llameante de Marte!¨- se escuchó cerca de ellos a la vez que una flecha de fuego salía disparada directo hacia la figura, acertando en su hombro izquierdo.

-¨Hnng¨- el inesperado impacto hizo que su cuerpo girara un poco, haciéndole perder el control sobre el guerrero dorado y lanzando impulsivamente la esfera de energía hacia Sailor Mars.

Un grito de agonía se escuchó a la vez que Gohan recuperaba el movimiento de su cuerpo.  
-´Debo hacer algo´- dijo para sí, lleno de ira al ver a la chica caer.

La figura retiró bruscamente la flecha de fuego de su hombro y la lanzó a su lado.  
-¨Te arrepentirás por eso¨- dijo furioso aumentando su energía y desapareciendo en fracción de segundos para aparecer justo frente a Mars. Tomó a la chica por el cuello de su uniforme y comenzó a abofetearla con fuerza, haciéndola caer violentamente después del segundo golpe.

-¨¡No la toques!¨- gritó Gohan lanzándose sobre él , golpeándolo con fuerza.

-¨Hmm¨- la figura le devolvió el golpe directo hacia el estómago haciendo que Gohan retrocediera y cayera al piso. Sin inquietarse ni un poco, se volvió hacia la chica de uniforme rojo de nueva cuenta. Alzó la mano hacia el frente y formó una esfera luminosa en la palma de su mano que salió disparada inmediatamente.

-¨¡Sailor Mars!¨- gritó Venus interponiéndose rápidamente entre la chica y la figura, recibiendo directamente el poderoso impacto.

-¨¡No, Venus!¨ - la chica alzó un brazo débilmente intentando alcanzar a la chica, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Mina dejó salir un chillido agonizante y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aquella energía recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse.

La extraña luz a su alrededor al fin cesó, revelando a la chica gravemente herida.

-¨¡Sailor Venus!¨- volvió a llamar la chica de ojos violáceos, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella.

La rubia sintió como lentamente su cuerpo comenzaba a flotar, elevándose solo un poco.  
Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se percató de que una extraña esfera de un intenso tono negro comenzaba a formarse justo delante de ella.

-¨Hojas de roble de Jupiter¨- lanzó su ataque la castaña, pero un enorme campo de energía protegía a la figura.

-¨Es inútil¨- se quejó Sailor Mars alzando un brazo para tocar a la rubia.

-¨No¨- intervino Gohan.

-¨¡No me toques!¨- gritó la chica haciéndolo a un lado para volver a intentarlo.

Centellas resplandecientes salían de la esfera y, repentinamente, comenzó a aumentar su tamaño a gran velocidad.

-¨¿Qué está ocurriendo?¨- preguntó la rubia angustiada.

-¨¡Sailor Venus!¨- llamó débilmente la peliazul, incapaz de levantarse.

La esfera rápidamente se convirtió en un agujero negro.  
Relámpagos rodeaban el contorno de la esfera, mientras aumentaba su tamaño cada vez más.

La silueta tan solo mantenía su brazo extendido hacia el frente y su energía salía disparada desde la palma de su mano, acelerando la velocidad en que el agujero negro aumentaba su tamaño.

-¨¡NO!¨- gritó Sailor Mars al ver que el agujero cubría por completo el cuerpo de Mina.

Gohan la tomó bruscamente por la cintura, para impedir que se acercara a la chica y arriesgarse a que ella también fuera absorbida por el agujero negro.

Y así, en cuestión de segundos, el intenso agujero se cerró por completo.

Un vacío silencio inundo la atmosfera y tan solo un ligero golpe de metal se escuchó hacer un débil eco.  
La silueta comenzó a reír malévolamente y desapareció en fracción de segundos.

Donde antes estaba la rubia, no quedó más que su brillante tiara dorada.

* * *

¡NO, MINA! :(  
¿Qué les pareció? Es la primera vez que escribo una escena donde tienen que usar sus poderes, y la verdad me costó un poco de trabajo.  
Sobre todo con Gohan, porque en sí las Scouts no lo dejaban hacer nada.

**Una pregunta para todos: **¿Alguien es beta o le gustaría serlo?  
Estoy considerando buscar un beta para mis historias, porque estoy teniendo algunos problemas con mis otras dos historias (¨Déjame Amarte¨ y ¨Todo Cambió¨)

En fin, gracias por su tiempo.

**AldiDBZ: **Gracias :3 Yo también adoro a Gohan, es uno de los mejores personajes de DBZ (después de Vegeta, por supuesto, jaja).

**Maria: **La verdad que sí, no estaba muy segura de que pudiera tener éxito esta parejita. En lo personal, detesto a Videl (creo que fue un poco obvio en este capítulo), y creo que Gohan se merece a alguien mejor. O alguien que no sea Videl, jaja. Gracias por seguir la historia :D

**ClaraMoon: **Bueno, en la historia Goku sigue con vida. Goten simplemente no quiere que vuelva a irse y tener que crecer sin su padre :(  
Que bueno que te gusto la personalidad de Trunks, la verdad es que yo me lo imagino igualito a Vegeta jaja. Gracias por tu review.

**luz: **Gracias, que bueno que te esté gustando :D

**rosario: **Aqui está la actualización, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto.

**Anonymous: **Ya no tienes que esperar más :P

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: **¡Lo sé! Por eso me costó tanto trabajo escribir este capítulo, todos tienen poderes muy diferentes y, obviamente, Gohan es muchisimo más fuerte que cualquiera de las Sailor Scouts (bueno, quizá no más que Sailor Moon por todo lo del cristal de plata y blahblah que supuestamente la hace muy fuerte). Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, aunque quizá no haya llenado tus expectativas. Gracias por tu review :)

**SSJ123GOHAN: **Gracias, que bueno que te esté gustando la historia :3

Bueno, de nuevo gracias a todos y no se olviden de dejar reviews, criticas, sugerencias, etc... o si solo quieren hablar un poco, pueden mandarme un mensaje y prometo contestarlo muy rápido. Saludos a todos, hasta el próximo capítulo :D


	7. Una incómoda cita

¡Al fin actualicé!  
Como siempre, una disculpa por tardar tanto pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste :)

* * *

VII. Una incómoda cita

Seguía sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. No podía ser posible que hubiera desaparecido frente a sus ojos y no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo.

Todo era su culpa.

Debió enfocarse más. Debió prestar más atención y…  
-´¿De qué hubiera servido?´- se preguntó desanimadamente, cerrando los ojos bruscamente recostándose sobre su cama. No había podido dormir la noche anterior, y estaba segura que esta noche sería igual.

Repasaba la escena mentalmente una y otra vez.  
Un agujero negro cubriendo por completo a Sailor Venus, haciéndola desaparecer en cuestión de segundos; la impotencia que sintió en esos momentos, el vació en su pecho al saber que debió ser ella y no la rubia la que fuera absorbida. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué se interpuso para recibir el impacto?

Suspiró llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable.  
De no ser por ella, Minako… No, no quería si quiera terminar esa frase.  
Pero lo que más le molestaba era el extraño y entrometido chico de aura dorada, nadie le pidió su ¨ayuda¨. Además solo había estorbado -´de no ser por él, yo…´- hizo una pausa y volvió a suspirar débilmente -´probablemente hubiera tenido el mismo destino que Mina´- pensó para sí, repasando una y mil cosas en su agotada mente…

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero agradecía a los dioses que hubiera podido descansar al menos un poco. Se levantó de la cama, tan temprano como siempre, para prepararse para las actividades del templo y preparar el desayuno para su abuelo.

Comenzó por poner un poco de agua para un té, mientras limpiaba la cocina y acomodaba los amuletos nuevos dentro de la caja que había dejado sobre la mesa la noche anterior.

-¨Buenos días, Rei¨- dijo el hombre al entrar a la cocina lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

La chica se volvió a él despistadamente -¨ah, buenos días, abuelo¨- fingió una débil sonrisa -¨¿qué quieres para desayunar?¨- preguntó.

-¨Cualquier cosa esta bien¨- dijo el hombre acercándose a la alacena.

-¨Yo lo hago¨- dijo la chica tomando una taza para servirle un poco de té.

-¨Aún puedo hacer cosas por mi propia cuenta, ¿sabes?¨- bromeó -¨no soy tan anciano cómo crees¨.

La chica negó suavemente con la cabeza -¨ya lo sé, pero me gusta ayudarte abuelo¨- sonrió ligeramente entregándole la taza de té -¨enseguida tendré listo el desayuno¨.

El hombre sonrió nostálgicamente y tomó la taza que le ofrecía -¨eres igual a tu madre¨- dijo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza -¨me da mucho gusto que sigas aquí conmigo¨.

Rei le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

El hombre se dio la vuelta antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo -¨estaré afuera unos momentos¨- dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Suspiró débilmente y comenzó a sacar algunos utensilios de la cocina para preparar el desayuno.  
Su abuelo no solía decirle aquellas cosas, pero le daba gusto que mencionara a su madre de vez en cuando.

Esa mañana paso como cualquier otra; su abuelo ocupado atendiendo a los visitantes y vendiendo amuletos y ella ofreció algunas lecturas de fuego para aquellos que en verdad lo necesitaban.

-¨Muchas gracias¨- dijo la última mujer al recibir las noticias y alzó la mirada al cielo -¨parece que tendremos una noche lluviosa¨- sonrió al notar las nubes oscuras y volvió la mirada a la chica -¨gracias de nuevo¨.

Rei hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras la mujer se alejaba agradecida.  
Para su suerte, y la de los demás, había tenido muy buenas lecturas de las llamas esa mañana. Y todas habían sido positivas de una u otra forma. -´Me pregunto sí….´- pensó para sí, mirando a su alrededor. No había nadie más esperando por ella, y su abuelo seguía ocupado con los amuletos de la suerte -´quizá pueda intentarlo´- dijo para sí, regresando al interior del templo.

Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se sentó en el suelo, justo frente a las enormes llamas.  
Respiró hondo y exhaló -´espero que esto funcione´- dijo cerrando los ojos. Concentró su energía en un solo punto mientras intentaba relajar su mente completamente y poder tener una lectura efectiva. Abrió los ojos después de unos instantes, enfocándose en el centro de la flama y buscando con su mente la energía de Minako. Se quedó quieta unos instantes, observando detalladamente la flama inmóvil -´necesito saber qué fue de ella´- arrugó la frente, aumentando su concentración en la energía de la rubia.

Las llamas comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro y una figura apareció en el centro y desapareció en fracción de segundos -´casi lo logro´- pensó seriamente, tragando saliva. Respiró hondo y exhaló y volvió a intentarlo, fijando su atención al centro de las llamas de nueva cuenta y, de pronto, volvió a aparecer la figura en el centro. Era aquella figura con la que se enfrentaron aquella noche, y parecía que algo estaba tramando.

Rei comenzó a sentirse un poco inquieta, algo sentía en las llamas que no podía descifrar.

-¨Mina¨- dijo en un hilo de voz al ver la figura de la chica en las llamas, junto al enemigo -¨no…¨- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que todo desapareciera frente a sus ojos, al escuchar un leve ruido aproximándose.

-¨¿Rei?¨- llamó débilmente la voz de su abuelo detrás de la puerta.

Se llevó ambas manos a la frente -´estuve tan cerca´- pensó -´pude sentirla, pude… Mina sigue ahí, en algún lugar´- sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

-¨¿Rei, estás aquí?¨- volvió a llamar el hombre, abriendo la puerta lentamente.

-¨¿Abuelo?¨- preguntó la chica sobresaltándose al verlo.

-¨Rei, te he estado buscando por todo el templo¨- hizo una pausa al ver a la chica sentada frente al fuego -¨¿está todo bien?¨- preguntó preocupado.

Asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie rápidamente, no quería tener que explicarle algo tan complicado -¨¿para qué me necesitas?¨- intentó cambiar el tema.

El hombre exhaló percibiendo que no quería hablar de eso, ya sería en otra ocasión -¨hay un chico preguntando por ti allá afuera¨- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- arrugó la frente extrañada.

-¨Llegó hace unos minutos, vamos¨- dijo el hombre indicando que le siguiera.

Salieron del templo y se dirigieron a la entrada, donde un apuesto chico de oscura cabellera alborotada esperaba distraídamente observando los amuletos colgando de la entrada.

-¨¿Gohan?¨- preguntó sorprendida acercándose a él.

El chico se volvió a ella con aquella encantadora sonrisa.

-¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨- preguntó -¨¿le ocurrió algo a Goten?¨- agregó alarmada mirando a su alrededor.

-¨N-No¨- dijo nerviosamente -¨no ocurre nada¨- se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza.  
_Kami, debió olvidarlo…_

La chica sonrió aliviada, -¨disculpa que ya no nos vimos el otro día después del festival¨- se excusó tímidamente.

-¨Descuida, no pasa nada. Me da gusto ver que te encuentras bien¨- sonrió.

Rei asintió con la cabeza y al fin se percató que su abuelo seguía a su lado.  
-¨Oh, disculpa¨- dijo sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían rápidamente -¨él es mi abuelo¨- señaló al hombre mayor.

-¨Mucho gusto, señor¨- dijo el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza -¨Gohan Son¨.

El hombre devolvió la reverencia suavemente y, mirando de reojo a su nieta, sonrió ampliamente -¨pero descuida, muchacho puedes llamarme abuelo¨.

Gohan sonrió y agradeció al hombre por la confianza.

Rei acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja nerviosamente, sabía que su abuelo diría algo que la avergonzara o algo extraño ocurriría en cualquier segundo -¨así que….¨- hizo una pausa llamando la atención del chico -¨¿qué haces aquí?¨- preguntó tímidamente.

El chico llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza -¨es sábado¨- se encogió de hombros.

La chica y su abuelo voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo, como si alguno de los dos pudiera comprender lo que aquello significaba.  
-¨Si, es sábado … ¿y….?¨- hizo una pausa y se llevó ambas manos a los labios. _Oh Hades, ¡lo olvidé!_

-¨¿Es un mal momento?¨- preguntó el chico alzando las cejas sorprendido.

-¨No, no¨- dijo nerviosamente -¨Gohan, lo lamento tanto¨- mordió su labio -¨lo olvidé por completo y…¨- se detuvo sin saber qué más decir.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón -¨descuida¨- se encogió de hombros un poco desanimado -¨¿qué tal en otra ocasión?¨.

Acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja nerviosamente y dirigió su mirada a su abuelo, quien esperaba una explicación o algo para comprender lo que ocurría -¨¿no te molesta que me vaya por un rato?¨- le preguntó en voz baja.

El hombre sonrió pícaramente y negó con la cabeza al ver que su nieta se sonrojaba cada vez más -¨¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una cita, hija?¨- preguntó alegremente y se volvió al chico que parecía estar un poco incómodo -¨¿por qué no esperas a que Rei se cambie y después pueden irse?¨.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- alzó la mirada confundido -¨eh s-si, claro¨- hizo una pausa y fijo su mirada en la hermosa chica frente a él -¨¿aún… quieres salir conmigo?¨- preguntó suavemente.

Las mejillas de Rei se encendieron, sabía que su abuelo haría algo así -¨eh, si¨- dijo nerviosamente -¨solo dame unos minutos, enseguida regreso¨- se disculpó y se dirigió al templo.

Gohan se quedó quieto, tan solo siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que desapareció al entrar al templo.

El abuelo Hino sonrió notando la forma en que el chico miraba a su nieta. Su instinto le decía que era un buen chico, y sobre todo parecía que en realidad le interesaba Rei. Y para ser honestos, le vendría bien distraerse de vez en cuando. Pasaba demasiado tiempo en el templo y se sentía responsable por ello.  
-¨¿Gohan?¨- preguntó el hombre alzando la mirada hacia el chico tan alto.

Saliendo de su trance, volvió su atención al hombre frente a él.

-¨Ven, hijo¨- hizo una seña para que caminaran hacia el jardín -¨hay algunas cosas que deberías saber¨.

El chico lo siguió hacia el pequeño jardín, donde lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los dos enormes cuervos que recordaba haber visto aquella ocasión que Goten se salió de casa.

-¨¿Tienes mucho tiempo de conocer a mi nieta?¨- preguntó el hombre sentándose en la pequeña banca junto a los arboles -¨no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes¨ .

-¨No¨- se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza -¨la verdad es que apenas nos conocimos hace poco¨.

El hombre asintió -¨ya veo¨- hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia el nervioso chico y con un movimiento de su mano, le indicó que se acercara un poco más -¨¿por qué no te sientas?¨.

Gohan hizo lo que le pidió -¨¿usted se encarga de todas las actividades de su templo?¨-preguntó intentando entablar una conversación y dejar de sentirse tan extrañamente nervioso.

El abuelo Hino respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza -¨Rei se encarga de la mayoría de las cosas importantes¨- hizo una pausa y alzó la mirada al cielo nublado -¨las personas dejaron de interesarse en el templo, pero confían en mi nieta y eso es lo que hace que sigan regresando¨- dirigió su mirada hacia el chico y cambió su semblante por uno un poco más serio -¨la madre de Rei murió cuando era apenas una niña y desde entonces ha estado aquí conmigo¨.

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-¨Su padre está muy ocupado viajando todo el tiempo¨- exhaló desanimado y desvió la mirada hacia el frente -¨a veces siento que Rei se siente muy sola y trato de hacerla feliz, pero se ha tomado muy enserio que debe cuidar de mi¨- dejó una suave risa escapar de sus labios -¨como si fuera un anciano incapaz de ocuparme de mi mismo¨- bromeó sacudiendo la cabeza -¨Rei es muy seria y le cuesta un poco de trabajo expresarse¨- hizo una pausa y volvió su mirada hacia el chico -¨sé que no me equivoco al decir que eres un buen chico, y parece que en verdad te interesa mi nieta¨.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza tímidamente.

-¨Solo necesitas tener un poco de paciencia con ella, ha pasado por muchas cosas y necesita de alguien que la haga sentirse segura¨- hizo una pausa, esperando a que el chico comprendiera lo que intentaba decirle -¨toda su vida ha estado aquí, y siempre ha sentido que debe protegerme¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨Entiendo¨- dijo el chico -¨le prometo que cuidaré de ella, abuelo¨- sonrió suavemente -¨en verdad me importa Rei y le aseguro que si ella decide darme una oportunidad, me encargaré de que se sienta segura y de hacerla muy feliz¨.

-¨Entonces tienes mi bendición¨- sonrió -¨solo recuerda que debes tener paciencia con ella¨- dijo levantándose de la banca -¨será mejor que regresemos antes de que Rei sospeche algo¨.

Ambos se levantaron y regresaron a la entrada del templo.

-¨Abuelo Hino¨- llamó una joven acercándose a él -¨qué gusto me da verlo, ¿está muy ocupado?¨- preguntó al percatarse que estaba acompañado.

-¨Para nada hija, vamos¨- asintió el hombre y se volvió a Gohan -¨suerte con Rei¨- le guiñó un ojo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la chica hacia el templo.

_Kami, eso había sido extraño.  
_Agradecía las palabras del abuelo Hino, pero no podía dejar de pensar que había sido muy inesperado. Pero al menos ahora sabía que Rei era seria todo el tiempo y no que le molestaba o incomodaba estar con él.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y alzó la vista hacia el cielo.  
Seguían formándose aquellas nubes oscuras, pero no parecía que fueran de lluvia.

-¨Disculpa la tardanza¨- dijo una voz detrás de él.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- volvió su atención hacia atrás y no pudo evitar sonreír torpemente al ver a la chica frente a él. _Kami, siempre lucía tan linda.._

Rei sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco al verlo sonreír de aquella manera.  
Para ser honesta, estaba un poco nerviosa. Quizá había sido una mala idea aceptar la invitación de comer con su familia, ¿y si no estaba vestida adecuadamente?  
Discretamente bajó la mirada para asegurarse que su pantalón oscuro siguiera impecable y acomodó una de las mangas de su blusa.

-¨¿Lista para irnos?¨- preguntó al fin, ofreciéndole su brazo con una enorme sonrisa.

La chica asintió tímidamente y lo tomó del brazo -¨debería avisarle a mi abuelo¨- dijo buscándolo con la mirada.

-¨Acababa de regresar al templo¨- se encogió de hombros cuando la chica fijó su mirada violácea en la suya -¨una chica lo estaba buscando¨.

Suspiró un poco y rodó los ojos -¨será mejor irnos, ya hice que te retrasaras demasiado¨.

-¨No te preocupes por eso¨- dijo mientras comenzaban a bajar los escalones de la entrada.

-¨En verdad siento mucho haber olvidado que vendrías¨- volvió a disculparse con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Gohan negó con la cabeza -¨deja de preocuparte, Rei¨- sonrió.

Optó por no decir nada más mientras caminaban y al fin se detuvieron frente a una extraña motocicleta roja, con un enorme círculo blanco a uno de los costados y el número 19 dentro de él.

-¨Espero que no te moleste¨- dijo el chico al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica y tomó el pequeño casco negro que tenía en uno de los costados de la motocicleta.

-¨N-no¨- dijo tímidamente, tomando el casco que le ofreció el chico.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y subió a la motocicleta para acomodarse y después ayudarle a Rei.

_Hades, que bueno que estoy usando un pantalón._  
El chico le indicó que tomara asiento detrás de él y que se sujetara de él. _¿Sujetarme de él?_

-¨¿Estás bien?¨- preguntó encendiendo la motocicleta y sintiendo a la chica tensarse un poco al pasar sus brazos por sus costados -¨descuida, soy muy bueno conduciendo una de éstas¨- le aseguró con una desarmadora sonrisa.

La motocicleta comenzó a moverse y Rei sintió que su cuerpo se aferró más a él como por instinto. Una sola vez en su vida había subido a una motocicleta y no había sido una experiencia muy agradable, así que esperaba que esta no fuera igual.

Recorrieron las calles conservando una velocidad razonable, considerando que Gohan podía sentir que Rei se relajaba lentamente, y seguía tomando precauciones al dar una vuelta o al hacer un alto.

Habían pasado alrededor de 10 minutos, pero le había parecido una eternidad. Había olvidado que el chico vivía a las afueras de la ciudad.. _¿Cuánto tiempo más nos tomará en llegar?_

Aumentó un poco la velocidad al salir de la ciudad, conociendo a la perfección el camino y consciente de que no había nada que se interpusiera en su camino. _Kami, hubiera llegado más rápido si tan solo hubiéramos volado pero no quiero escuchar el sermón que me hubiera dado mamá si se enteraba…_

Rei no supo en qué momento recargó su cabeza suavemente cerca del hombro derecho del chico. Se sentía tan cálido, y tenía que admitir que debía tener un cuerpo espectacular. Tan solo de sentir su ancha espalda tan cerca de su cuerpo le bastaba para deducir lo qué podría encontrar debajo de su camisa.. _Oh no, empiezo a sonar como Mina._

-¨¿Rei?¨- preguntó el chico preocupado al sentir que volvía a tensarse y se sujetaba con más fuerza a él -¨¿ocurre algo?¨- insistió al no recibir respuesta.

La chica negó con la cabeza débilmente, aferrándose a su espalda -¨no pasa nada¨- mintió en un hilo de voz. No podía pensar en ella en esos momentos. Las llamas le habían dicho que seguía con vida, que tan solo tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y… _No, prometo que te encontraré Minako. Donde quiera que te encuentres..._

La motocicleta se detuvo frente a una casa ovalada.  
-¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó cuándo la chica seguía sin soltarse de él… aunque en verdad aquello no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del chico llamándola y se sonrojó violentamente al percatarse de que sus brazos seguían rodeando el torso del chico -¨disculpa¨- dijo separándose de él rápidamente para bajar torpemente de la motocicleta. _Hades, ¿en qué momento nos detuvimos?_

Gohan hizo lo mismo y exhaló nerviosamente tomando el casco de la chica y poniéndolo en su lugar, a un costado de la moto -¨siento que debería advertirte sobre mi madre¨- dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Rei arrugó la frente y lo miró confundida -¨¿a qué te refieres?¨.

-¨Bueno¨- comenzó reír nerviosamente -¨es un poco¨- hizo una pausa y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello -¨ya te darás cuenta¨- fingió una sonrisa -¨espero que no te incomode¨.

-¨Si estás intentando ponerme más nerviosa, está funcionando¨- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Negó con la cabeza -¨no, estoy seguro que le encantarás a mi madre¨- sonrió.

Rei bajó la mirada sonrojándose un poco y mordiendo su labio.

-¨Eh-quiero decir…¨- hizo una pausa torpemente sin saber qué más decir -¨¿por qué no mejor entramos a la casa, mamá debe estar preocupada¨- rodó los ojos. Esperó a que Rei se diera la vuelta y, con la mayor discreción que pudo, guardó la motocicleta en una capsula para regresársela a Bulma. Si su madre se enteraba que la uso, lo mataría en ese preciso momento…

-´Creo que es mal momento para arrepentirme de ésto´- pensó para sí al detenerse frente a la puerta.

Gohan se detuvo junto a ella y le sonrió un poco mirándola a los ojos -¨espero que tengas mucha hambre¨- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¨¡Ahí estás!¨- se escuchó una voz en cuanto entraron -¨me tenías preocupada, ¿qué no ves que está a punto de llover?¨- dijo alterada la mujer de cabello negro recogido en una coleta acercándose a ellos rápidamente.

-¨Lo siento mamá¨- fingió una pequeña sonrisa llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca -¨tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo¨- hizo una pausa y miró de reojo la chica junto a él -¨mamá¨- dijo seriamente -¨ella es Rei Hino¨.

La mujer cerró los ojos y exhaló tranquilamente. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios y abrió los ojos para dirigirse a la chica -¨disculpa, Rei¨- hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza -¨mucho gusto y bienvenida a mi casa¨.

Rei le devolvió la reverencia con evidente nerviosismo y sonrió débilmente -¨mucho gusto, Señora Son¨- hizo una pequeña pausa -¨y muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa¨.

-¨No es ningún problema, estoy acostumbrada a cocinar para todo un ejército¨- se encogió de hombros -¨siempre hay suficiente para todos¨- sonrió un poco más tranquila.

-¨Espero no causarle muchas molestias¨- dijo nerviosamente.

-¨Para nada¨- hizo un movimiento con la mano y dirigió su mirada a su hijo -¨tu padre y tu hermano se estaban desesperando, será mejor que vayan a la mesa antes de que terminen con todo¨- sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta -¨guardé algunas cosas en la cocina, enseguida las llevo¨.

-¨¿Gusta que le ayude en algo?¨- preguntó la chica.

La mujer se volvió a ella sorprendida -¨claro, gracias¨- sonrió agradecida, cualquier ayuda de vez en cuando le vendría bien cualquier día.

Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre al ver que conducía a Rei hasta la cocina y le sorprendió un poco al ver que su madre se volvía a él de nueva cuenta y asentía un poco con la cabeza en… ¿aprobación?  
_Kami, ¿acaso su madre estaba aprobando a Rei tan pronto? Eso si era algo nuevo._

-¨¡Hermano!¨- dijo Goten emocionado al verlo acercarse, dejando su plato de arroz sobre la mesa -¨¿dónde estabas?¨- preguntó pasándose el bocado que tenía en la boca.

-¨Ehh… bueno¨- se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, no había querido mencionarle nada para que no lo molestara en los últimos días.

-¨Tu madre estaba muy preocupada, hijo¨- dijo el hombre sentado al final de la mesa, junto al pequeño Goten.

-¨Si, lo lamento¨- hizo una pausa -¨eh, papá invité a alguien a comer y … por favor no la hagan sentir incomoda¨- sonrió nerviosamente.

-¨¿Muma shica?¨- preguntó Goten con la boca llena de comida y se pasó el bocado inmediatamente al pensar que podía tratarse de -¨¿LA SEÑORITA REI?¨- sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes.

Gohan tan solo se quedó quieto y sonrió nerviosamente ante la mirada confundida de su padre, y los brillantes ojos de emoción de su pequeño hermano.

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

-¨Eres muy buena con eso¨- dijo la mujer admirando la agilidad con la que había picado los vegetales.

-¨Vivo sola con mi abuelo, y una de mis amigas es muy buena cocinera¨- sonrió dirigiendo su mirada nerviosa hacia la mujer -¨aprendí algunas técnicas con ella¨.

-¨Ya veo¨- dijo la mujer amablemente -¨¿así que vives sola con tu abuelo?¨- preguntó apagando el fuego en la estufa y pasando el contenido de la sartén en un platón -¨debe ser muy pesado¨- dijo con un poco de ironía. Pero cada persona tenía su historia.

La chica negó con la cabeza -¨no, tengo muchas actividades pero mi abuelo ha cuidado de mi desde que era pequeña¨- sonrió nostálgicamente -¨es lo menos que puedo hacer por él¨- bajó la mirada hacia la tabla donde picaba la verdura para continuar con su labor.

-¨Es bueno escuchar eso¨- dijo la mujer dejando la sartén con el resto de los platos sucios -¨¿a qué se dedican tus padres que no pueden pasar tiempo contigo?¨- preguntó ocupándose en otra cosa para terminar los últimos platillos y llevarlos a la mesa al fin.

Rei mordió su labio nerviosamente, no le gustaba hablar de ello pero no quería ser grosera -¨mi madre murió cuando era pequeña y mi padre¨- exhaló desganada y levantó la mirada para ver a la mujer a los ojos -¨está muy ocupado con todas las campañas y siempre tiene muchas cosas que hacer¨- se encogió de hombros -¨por eso vivo con mi abuelo en el templo Hikawa¨.

-¨¿El templo Hikawa?¨- preguntó sorprendida -¨¿tu abuelo es un sacerdote?¨.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-¨Debes pasar las tardes muy ocupada¨- sacudió la cabeza.

Rei intentó reír un poco -¨después del colegio tengo algunas horas para reunirme con mis amigas, ellas van a otro colegio y después debo regresar al templo para ayudar a mi abuelo¨ - tomó la tabla con los vegetales y los puso en una de las ollas que seguían en la estufa.

-¨Lo mismo pasa con mi Gohan¨- sonrió -¨siempre está muy ocupado con la universidad, y me siento mal de pedirle que cuide de Goten en ocasiones¨- suspiró -¨pero no quiero que descuide sus estudios por tener que buscar un empleo para ayudarnos¨- admitió.

La chica se volvió a ella sorprendida ante lo que acababa de escuchar -¨entiendo¨- asintió con la cabeza -¨mi abuelo se rehúsa a que busque un empleo porque no quiere que pierda el tiempo¨- negó con la cabeza recordando sus palabras -¨creo que teme que no vaya a la universidad, o peor aún, que termine en la política como mi padre¨- rió para sí. Su abuelo y su padre nunca tuvieron una buena relación por tener distintos puntos de vista.

-¨¿Tu padre es un político?¨- preguntó sorprendida, casi soltando el plato caliente de la impresión de lo que aquello significaba.

-¨Takashi Hino¨- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza -¨siempre lo presentan como el padre amoroso cuando salimos a comer cada dos meses, o cuando se acercan las elecciones¨- rodó los ojos -¨pero la verdad solo se encarga de pagar mis estudios y de enviarnos dinero a mi abuelo y a mi¨.

-¨Vaya, debe ser muy difícil¨- dijo intentando esconder la emoción en su voz.  
_Kami, esta chica es hija de un político. ¡Gohan en verdad sabe elegirlas! Y con suerte, podrá ser la solución a nuestros problemas por un tiempo. Si la familia de Videl tenía mucho dinero… ¡la familia de Rei debía estar nadando en él!_

-¨Lo fue¨- se encogió de hombros -¨pero ya no me preocupo por eso¨- sonrió -¨creo que esto ya está listo¨- dijo intentando cambiar la conversación.

La mujer se acercó a la estufa y tomó la olla para vaciarla en un platón hondo de sopa.  
-¨Gracias por ayudarme, Rei¨- dijo tranquilamente -¨con tres hombres en esta casa, es difícil tener ayuda de vez en cuando en la cocina¨.

-¨¿Por qué será que los hombres le temen a la cocina?¨- bromeó tomando uno de los platones llenos de comida.

La mujer rio y negó con la cabeza -¨creo que porque no saben cómo funciona¨ - tomó con cuidado el enorme plato hondo y otro platón lleno de _dumplings _ -¨¿crees poder traer eso también?¨.

-¨Por supuesto¨- dijo la chica tomando los _dim sum_ de puerco y los de camarón.

Ambas salieron de la cocina con los enormes platos en las manos.  
-¨Espero que no hayan terminado con toda la comida¨- dijo la mujer reprendiéndolos ligeramente -¨tenemos una invitada especial¨- le guiñó un ojo a su esposo mientras dejaba el enorme platón hondo cerca de él.

-¨¡Señorita Rei!¨- se levantó Goten rápidamente de su asiento para saludarla.

-¨Cuidado, Goten¨- dijo la mujer ayudándole a la chica a poner los platones sobre la mesa.

-¨Perdón¨- dijo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa, esperando a que se desocupara.

-¨Hola, Goten¨- dijo la chica agachándose un poco para dejar que el pequeño la abrazara -¨¿cómo has estado?¨.

-¨Muy bien¨- sonrió ampliamente y regresó a su asiento brincando.

Gohan cruzó su mirada con sus ojos violáceos y se levantó de su asiento.  
-¨Rei¨- dijo tomándola suavemente del brazo por unos instantes para indicar que se acercara al otro extremo de la mesa -¨él es mi padre¨- dijo nerviosamente.

El hombre se vió obligado a dejar su plato por unos segundos e intentó masticar el bocado de comida en su boca lo más rápido posible.

Rei hizo una reverencia -¨Señor Son, mucho gusto en conocerlo¨- dijo respetuosamente.

-¨Puedes llamarme Goku, señor Son suena muy extraño¨- sonrió después de devolverle una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

La chica lo miró confundida -¨es un honor conocerlo, en verdad¨- dijo. Todos sabían de las increíbles hazañas del gran Goku Son, y de la cantidad de veces que había salvado a la tierra. De guerrero a guerrero, ella sabía lo que aquello significaba y era algo que en verdad respetaba y admiraba.

El hombre se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, justo como lo hacían sus hijos -¨eh, gracias¨- sonrió incómodamente -¨perdona que no hay mucha comida, pero Gohan no nos dijo que vendría alguien más¨.

-¨¿Eh?¨- miró a la mesa confundida por la enorme cantidad de platos que había sobre ella. _¿Eso no es suficiente comida? Creo que la Señora Son no exageró al decir que cocinaba para un ejército…_

-¨Ven¨- dijo el chico suavemente señalando los dos asientos libres de la mesa y amablemente acercó la silla de Rei cuando se sentó en la mesa.

-¨Gracias¨- le dijo en voz baja con una encantadora sonrisa.

_Kami, le gustaba mucho verla sonreír. Y aún tenía en cuenta las palabras del abuelo Hino…_  
Se sentó junto a ella, sin despegar su mirada de la suya por unos instantes.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su madre, quien sonrió triunfantemente al ver la forma en la que se miraban delante de ella y en su mesa.  
-¨Gohan, querido¨- dijo llamando su atención -¨¿podrías pasarme los tallarines, por favor?¨.

El chico asintió y tomó el platón frente a él para ofrecérselo a su madre, y después continuar comiendo su plato de arroz frito.

La mujer terminó de servirse los tallarines en su plato y tranquilamente dejó el platón sobre la mesa, sin apartar la mirada de su hijo -¨¿y cuándo se van a casar?¨- preguntó repentinamente -¨necesito que me avises¨.

La pregunta sorprendió a todos en la mesa; sobre a todo a Gohan, quién sin poder controlarse de la impresión terminó escupiendo la mitad del arroz que tenía en la boca y acabó cubriendo el cabello de Goten que, lamentablemente, estaba sentado frente a él…

-¨¿Es cierto que te vas a casar con la señorita Rei?¨- preguntó el pequeño emocionado, sin inquietarse por estar cubierto de restos de arroz frito -¨¿cuándo?¨.

-¨N-No, no, ¡se equivocan!¨- dijo nerviosamente -¨eso no es cierto¨.

Rei bajó la mirada sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más…

-¨Milk, no digas esas cosas¨- dijo su esposo del otro lado de la mesa, intentando no reír por la reacción de su hijo. Probablemente él hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma.

Continuaron comiendo tranquilamente, a excepción de Gohan y Rei que tan solo comieron en un incómodo silencio sin hacer contacto visual con alguien más en la mesa.

-¨Ahhh¨- suspiró Goku después de terminar con su último plato de comida -¨estuvo delicioso, gracias Milk¨- dijo con una gran sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa, seguido de su hijo menor.

-¨Muchas gracias, señora Son, todo estuvo delicioso¨- dijo Rei tímidamente -¨¿gusta que le ayude a limpiar la mesa?¨.

La mujer exhaló agotada -¨te lo agradecería mucho¨- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

La mirada de Gohan se cruzó con la suya y ambos se sonrojaron volteándose rápidamente hacia otro lado. Se levantó de la mesa y tomó algunos de los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

-¨Mamá¨- dijo seriamente el chico antes de que la mujer se alejara -¨¿por qué hiciste eso?¨- preguntó agobiado.

-¨Ay, hijo¨- exhaló -¨algún día comprenderás lo difícil que es vivir en esta casa¨- se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla.

-¨Pero no debiste incomodarla de esa forma¨- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¨Hijo, soy tu madre¨- sonrió -¨no creas que no me di cuenta de la forma en que se veían¨- le guiñó un ojo -¨así me sentía con tu padre en el torneo donde competimos juntos¨- suspiró al recordar el hermoso momento cuando se enfrentaron el uno al otro en el torneo -¨tantos recuerdos de ese día¨- volvió a suspirar y tomó algunos platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

Rei había comenzado a lavar algunos de los platos y sartenes que se utilizaron. _Por Hades, si ese no fue el momento más incómodo de su vida…_

-¨Ya te adelantaste¨- dijo la mujer entrando a la cocina -¨gracias por ayudarme¨- sonrió dejando más platos junto al resto.

-¨No es ningún problema¨- dijo tímidamente -¨de nuevo le agradezco por la comida, estuvo delicioso¨.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cocina para regresar segundos después con el resto de los platos, seguida de Gohan con otros cuantos platos más.

-¨Si quieres puedo llevarte al templo cuando termines con eso¨- dijo el chico acercándose solo un poco a Rei.

-¨De ninguna manera¨- dijo la mujer detrás de él -¨¿no te has dado cuenta que está lloviendo muy fuerte?¨- preguntó llevándose las manos a la cadera.

-¨Pero, podría llevarme el auto de Bulma y…¨-

-¨¿Estás loco?¨- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos -¨¡¿cómo piensas ir tan lejos con este clima?!¨.

-¨Mamá¨- dijo tranquilamente acercándose a ella para hablarle en voz baja-¨podría simplemente volar y…¨

-¨¡Por supuesto que no!¨- interrumpió bruscamente la mujer.

-¨¿Entonces supones que Rei se quede aquí?¨- preguntó confundido.

-¨Preferiría eso a que se arriesgaran a salir con este clima¨- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¨¿Qué?¨- preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¨Mamá, pero Rei tiene que regresar con su abuelo y…¨

La mujer respiró hondo, ignorando a su hijo y se acercó a la chica -¨Rei, querida¨- comenzó a decir -¨como puedes darte cuenta vivimos muy lejos de la ciudad, y es muy peligroso el camino de regreso con un clima como este¨- hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a la chica de asimilar lo que decía -¨¿te molestaría esperar un poco a que deje de llover?¨.

-¨E-Eh, yo¨- comenzó a decir nerviosamente, alternando su atención hacia la mujer y Gohan -¨n-no, supongo que… puedo esperar¨.

-¨Gracias¨- exhaló aliviada.

-¨¿Y si no deja de llover?¨- preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada asesina y volvió a dirigir su atención a la chica, cambiando su semblante molesto por uno más tranquilo -¨no puedo arriesgar a mi Gohan a que salga así, ¿te importaría pasar la noche aquí si ese fuera el caso?¨- fingió una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron muy grandes -¨¿pasar la noche a-aquí?¨.

-¨¿Qué dices?¨- preguntó sorprendido el chico -¨pero mamá, no tenemos otra habitación¨.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos -¨puede quedarse en tu habitación o en la Goten, y uno de ustedes tendrá que compartir su espacio¨- dijo seriamente, dando por terminada la conversación y salió de la cocina.

Gohan se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza nerviosamente, cuando sintió la mirada violácea sobre él -¨así es mi madre¨- fingió una sonrisa incómoda.

La chica respiró hondo pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja -¨¿crees que deje de llover en algún momento?¨- exhaló nerviosamente.

-¨Supongo que tendremos que esperar¨- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rei fijó su mirada en la ventana cerca de donde se encontraba y continuó lavando el resto de los platos, rogando a todos los dioses que la lluvia cesara y pudiera regresar a casa. De lo contrario, sería una tarde aún más incómoda..

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que deje de llover en el siguiente capítulo, o Rei tendrá que quedarse en casa de los Son?

Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de seguir leyendo mis ideas extrañas y sobre todo de apoyarme con esta pareja :D

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: **ya veremos cuando se enteren del secreto. ¿Sabes? Aún no sé si voy a involucrar a las dragon balls en la historia, pero me gusta tu idea... sería muy interesante que pudieran utilizarlas... lo pensaré, gracias :)

**asdasd: **Hola, disculpa... no sé quién eres. Y perdón si no te mencionaba en ninguna de las historias :(  
Pero muchas gracias por tu tiempo y por seguir leyendo mi historia.

**SSJ123GOHAN:** jaja, tienes razón, no debería disculparme por un capítulo largo, pero creí que al menos debía decirlo.  
Si, lo sé. Pobre Gohan, no pudo hacer nada. Pero seamos honestos, es mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de las Sailor Scouts y hubiera podido acabar con el enemigo facilmente, pero entonces mi historia sería mucho más corta :( jaja.

**Guest:** Gracias por tu review. Sailor Moon es una serie muy buena, si algún día te interesa verla en verdad te la recomiendo.  
La nueva serie de Sailor Moon Crystal está quedando muy bien, y está más apegada a la historia del manga y parece que no tiene tantos episodios de relleno.

**123: **jajaja y no hay nada mejor que faltar a la universidad y escribir un poco de mis ideas para capítulos nuevos. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando la historia.


End file.
